Kindred
by theFates
Summary: Eversince the Leesburg High students arrived in Smallville, things became weirder.A Shapeshifter is out for blood.A flying girl is causing quite a stir in town.And finally,Clark falls deeply inlove that he's ready to leave Smallville...FINISHED
1. Mornings

Author's note: This is the first ever fanfiction I've ever made, so I hope you guys go easy on the reviews. Ahehehehe. I've only seen 3 episodes of Smallville so far, so sorry if anyone seemed to be out of character. Honestly, I've never tried reading a Smallville fanfic in this site and because of that I'm not aware if there's already an existing fic involving the Smallville characters and this super heroine. If there's one, you can be guaranteed that I didn't copy or base this work from you.  
  
Additional note: This fanfic is about our teen of steel meeting for the first time, a famous character from a DC comic. According to an internet source, the DC company was so worried for this super heroine and Clark Kent to meet, fall in love and procreate, that the editors from DC decided to make her Superman's lost relative. Thus preserving the whole Lois Lane and Clark Kent/Superman relationship. Crap! If you're a big fan of this heroine, the title of the fic alone is clue enough.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to list down which characters belonged to DC and which ones belongs to me. So I'm just gonna say that 'almost' all is owned by DC. And yes, even Lena Thorul(which is Luthor backwards) is a character from the DC comic! I didn't made the cheesy last name up! Don't Sue I'm broke!  
  
Note: This story has no specific time set or season bracket.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a typical Friday morning at the Kent household. Mrs. and Mr. Kent were already having breakfast when their son Clark walked in.  
  
"Morning," He greeted flashing his breath taking smile. His parents acknowledged him with a nod.  
  
Clark settled down on his usual spot at the dining table. Mr. Kent was busy reading the papers as his mom was eating quietly. Crispy strips of bacons, sunny side up eggs, Frankfurt sausages, and fresh loaves of bread were in platters before him. He got hold of a pitcher of orange juice and poured some in his glass.  
  
"Dad, thanks for helping me out with my essay last night." Clark said helping himself with the food on the table. "I was racking my brain for almost half an hour but I couldn't write anything down."  
  
"Essay about what?" Mrs. Kent finally spoke as she drank from her half- filled mug of coffee.  
  
"Where do we see ourselves 10 years from now." He replied taking a huge bite off his sausage. "Mr. Fuller from Homeroom thought that it would help us visualize and set our goals in perspective."  
  
"And what did you write?" His mom asked again, intrigued.  
  
Clark looked side ways to his dad, Mr. Kent met his eyes and they both smiled.  
  
"I said that I see myself as a family man. Stable job, my own house, kids, and a lovely wife like my mom." He uttered, Mrs. Kent was deeply touched and it showed on her face.  
  
"Dad insisted that I should be a farmer, so I'd manage the farm when he's old enough to do it by himself." Clark continued taking a sip of his juice. "But then I finally convinced him that I'd be a journalist instead."  
  
"That's right Clark, be who you want to be. Don't let anyone dictate your future for you." Mrs. Kent mumbled then winked to her husband's direction. "Including your Father."  
  
The family commenced on eating breakfast.  
  
"Your mother and I will be heading to your school this afternoon son," Mr. Kent uttered folding the papers before placing it on his lap. "Maybe you'd like us to drive you home. That is, if you're not doing any work with Chloe and Pete afterwards."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" He queried suddenly alarmed by the news of his parents heading for Smallville High.  
  
"Nothing's wrong." His dad answered drinking from his mug.  
  
"Last week we told you about your school's 'adopt a student for a week' program. Your father and I are interested on housing one student from Leesburg High so we got in touch with your principal." She explained adding more bacon on her plate. "We even asked for your opinion, remember?"  
  
He tried to recall the events that happened last week and he did remember something about his mom approaching him, and asked his say on the matter. He recalled vaguely that he murmured the word 'sure' as a reply. That was the same night he had to fight Nick Adler, the kid from school who became an evil shape shifter after getting exposed with the kryptonite.  
  
Clark took a lot of beating from Nick, so he was tired both body and mind, he gave his mom a 'sure' without even thinking about it. He slept like a baby that night.  
  
"Yeah, so that's why you've been busy cleaning out the guestroom." He said referring to the room that was opposite his. Mrs. Kent nodded guiltily. "Which student from Leesburg did you pick?"  
  
"It's a surprise." Martha Kent retorted standing up from her seat, as she headed for the refrigerator to get the margarine for her toast.  
  
Clark looked at his father for some answers. "Not telling." Jonathan Kent pretended to zip her lips, resting his elbows on the table. "I wish I could though, but your mom might force me to sleep on the couch tonight if I do, so I wont."  
  
The couple laughed softly, as Clark was left clueless. He wished mind reading's part of his many powers. It would make things easier for him, at school, with the girls(especially Lana Lang), and at home. But then again he reckoned, maybe it is.maybe it's yet to be developed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Upon arriving at Smallville High, Clark was walking along the student filled corridors when he bumped into his good friends Chloe and Pete. He noticed that everyone was heading some place else, and that he was the only one heading to the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey." He greeted. "Where's everyone going?"  
  
"You must've missed the announcement. The students were advised to proceed to the auditorium earlier." Chloe continued walking as Clark followed behind them. "They're here."  
  
"Who's here?" Clark asked looking around, he wasn't really looking for anyone in particular.  
  
Chloe and Pete pointed at one of the many banners that were fastened along the school hall. Painted with yellow on a maroon colored background, it reads, "Welcome Leesburg High Students."  
  
Clark got his answer. With the rest of the crowd of students they headed for the school auditorium. The whole place was dimly lit, except for the stage. The spotlights that hovered above the dark auditorium ceiling beamed brightly on it. A couple of chairs were placed on stage as Mrs. Breen from Biology stood behind the podium.  
  
The first 2 rows of seats, before the stage were occupied by the school faculty. The Smallville football team gathered on one-side, and with them are the Smallville High Cheerleaders. From where Clark is standing, he spotted Lana Lang seated next to her star quarter back boyfriend Whitney. Jealousy crept from within his heart at that moment.  
  
Most of the seats near the stage were already taken up by the students. And so Chloe, Pete and Clark opted to settle down at the only vacant row of seats located at the back end.  
  
"I heard all of the students sent here from Leesburg are at the top of their class." Chloe blurted out to both of her friends who sat there quietly, waiting for the program to start.  
  
"Donna McKenzie from Algebra's one of the students sent by the school to Leesburg." Pete spoke unzipping his backpack to get something. "I've personally asked her to keep her own journal while staying in Leesburg. I figured it'll be a great story for the school paper."  
  
Pete pulled out folded sheets of paper from his bag and handed it to Clark.  
  
"Those are the school files about Nick Adler," He explained turning his attention to Clark. "The one you asked Chloe and me to find. We even got to talk with his mom and we found out that he hasn't been home since last week."  
  
Clark wanted to tell them about his chance encounter with Nick. That same night they battled by the cornfield, which resulted to Nick's end. He crushed him with a huge slab of rock and when he lifted it, all that's left of him was a puddle of green goo.  
  
Just as Clark was about to unfold the paper Pete gave him, Mrs. Breen started welcoming them all. The program has started.  
  
"Students, let me now present to you the chosen delegates from Leesburg High!" She said before clapping.  
  
The students of course followed her. On cue, the Leesburg students emerged from one side of the stage and took their seats allotted for them. There were 11 guys and 9 girls, in a total of 20 students in all. They all had a pleasant smile pasted on their faces.  
  
The girls were all pretty, the guys were all delicious. But what attracted the crowd's attention was the 2 students who stood out from all of them. A hunky blond guy and a gorgeous brunette. They sat next to one another on stage.  
  
It was the principal's turn to welcome the students and delivered his speech about how Leesburg High and Smallville High are working hand in hand with this exchange student program. He claims that this will benefit both school, as the students would have a wider perspective on how it would be like to study in a suburban school like Smallville or a metropolitan one like Leesburg.  
  
This was the first ever student exchange program done by the schools and if this will turn out to be a success, a second one will be planned for the next school year.  
  
The principal then summoned the star quarter back, Whitney, and the head cheerleader, Lana, on stage to present the delegates with a key. Symbolizing Smallville High's acceptance for the new comers.  
  
Clark's heart started to pump faster upon seeing Lana on stage.  
  
"She's so beautiful." He told himself. That's how its gonna be, Clark admiring Lana from afar. Lana's got a boyfriend, Whitney, and there's that kryptonite issue.  
  
"Accepting the symbolic key would be Dick Malverne, Leesburg High's football captain and with him is Leesburg's own head cheerleader, Linda Lee Danvers." Announced the principal referring to the hunky blond and the gorgeous brunette.  
  
Both of them stood up and accepted the key from Lana and Whitney. After that they approached the podium and the blond guy, Dick Malverne said his thanks to the crowd. Girls instantly swooned at the sight of him.  
  
"He's hot." Chloe commented. The rest of Smallville High's female population agreed with her on that.  
  
Then it was the brunette's turn to speak. All eyes were on her most especially the guys, including Clark Kent. Her voice sounded pleasant, soft, gentle. She thanked everyone and promised the students that they'll try their best to be a part of the Smallville family. Her speech was followed by roaring applause coming from the guy students.  
  
It was the Vice principal's turn to deliver her welcome speech. It was very long and awfully boring. She was plainly telling the students of Smallville to be nice with the new students and be of service to them if they needed help. Often she'd discuss about the rules and regulations of the school for the benefit of the Leesburg students.  
  
"God she's boring." Whispered a voice.  
  
Clark heard it and looked sideways to Chloe, who was talking to Pete about their upcoming article on the paper.  
  
"Can anyone please shoot her in the head?!" It was the same female voice again.  
  
Only this time Clark realized that it was not coming from Chloe or Pete or anyone near them. He's hearing it in his head. Could it be possible? That he's developing telepathic skills? What baffles him is that it was the only voice he's able to hear. It occurred to him that the person who owns the voice must be a telepath, making it possible for her to communicate through her mind.  
  
"Who are you?" Clark tried to ask the voice using his mind.  
  
The voice stopped. It gave no reply. Clark figured, maybe he's not a telepath after all, he's not capable of sending the message.  
  
"How.Where.Who's this??" The voice suddenly came back obviously surprised with her tone, not expecting someone would hear her. She felt tensed for a few seconds, but eventually recovered.  
  
Clark sat straight on his seat, his eyes scanning the place for the owner of the voice, but it was too dark. Somewhere in this room is a telepath, and Clark can hear her voice. And the best thing is she could hear him too!  
  
"Where are you?" He thought, still searching the room. Minutes passed and the voice didn't came back. She stopped.  
  
Who could she be? 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
The assembly ended with the vice-principal announcing the list of planned activities for the coming week. When she mentioned the small farewell party next Friday evening, for the Leesburg students, everyone went ecstatic! A party sponsored solely by the school is a great idea indeed.  
  
Classes resumed and everything went back to normal in Smallville High. The delegates from Leesburg were given a copy of their class schedules and were escorted to their classes.  
  
Clark, Chloe and Pete made a little side trip to the school paper's office, so when they arrived in homeroom class, everyone's already in. Mr. Fuller, the professor wasn't in yet luckily.  
  
There was a soft buzz among the students in the classroom about the new students. Clark crashed down on his chair and so did his other friends. Chloe was by now talking in whispers to Amanda White, her seatmate, and Clark saw her point her finger at the front row. They're talking about someone.  
  
Clark followed their gaze and saw the head cheerleader of Leesburg High, Linda Danvers. She was sitting at Julie Damon's seat, who was sent to Leesburg as Smallville's exchange student.  
  
"Check out Lana Lang number two." He overheard Amanda told Chloe, joking.  
  
Meanwhile, Linda sat on her seat quietly probably going through her class schedule.  
  
Mr. Fuller walked into the room, straight to his table in front of the class.  
  
"Good morning class." He saluted with a smile as he placed down his things on the table. Examining the class, his attention was caught by this beautiful young woman sitting up front. "Ah so we have a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself to everyone, miss?"  
  
"Danvers." Linda slowly stood up from her chair and pivoted just so she'd face the class. "Hi. I'm Linda Lee Danvers, most of my friends call me Lyn. So I guess you can call me that, Lyn. I'm a senior at Leesburg High, Ohio and I'm into cheer dancing."  
  
For Clark, it seemed like everything was in slow motion. She was talking very slowly. Oh how she looks exquisite with her long light brown hair in a headband, those luscious cherry glossed lips looks tempting, her perfectly pointed nose, and adorable blushing cheeks, Linda Danvers' a major babe. Her well-developed bosom's another plus factor for the guys of course.  
  
"Wonderful." The professor reckoned, arms crossed over his chest. Clark snapped out of the trance and so did the other male students. Linda sat back down.  
  
"Now, please pass your written essays so we can begin." Mr. Fuller suggested. In less than a minute, the sheets of paper were already in his hands. "I'm gonna pick 15 works and let the composer read it for the class, after which a discussion."  
  
He browsed the papers quickly, looking for compositions that would tickle his fancy. Mr. Fuller pulled out 15 papers and started calling out the name's. First was Brad Kern, Lisa Montana, Kirk Wesley, Marc Stevenson, then it was Clark Kent's turn.  
  
"Mr. Kent would you please read the class your composition." He uttered pulling out Clark's work from the pile of papers.  
  
Stunned, Clark stood up. Walked in front and got hold of his work. He swallowed hard as he noticed that Linda had her eyes on him. Her hazel brown eyes sparkled.  
  
Clark started reading his essay, ones in a while looking at the crowd for some effects. Finally when he got to the part about him hoping to find his dream girl someday, he accidentally met Linda's gaze. He swiftly looked away, embarrassed.  
  
"Nicely done Mr. Kent." Mr. Fuller praised his work. Just as Clark was about to return the paper to Mr. Fuller, it slipped out of his hand and it landed before Linda.  
  
Clark immediately bent down to pick it up, Linda did the same thing. And they found themselves looking straight at each other's eyes. She got to the paper first and gave it to Clark.  
  
"Here." She hushed. Clark swore his heart did a double back flip.  
  
"Th-thanks." Clark stuttered, his blue eyes still locked with Linda's hazel ones. She beamed him a sweet grin as a reply.  
  
Mr. Fuller told him to take his seat, and called forth the next student. From that moment on, it was all that Clark thought about all day. That incident with Linda Danvers. It was official, Clark Kent's got a huge crush on the new girl from Leesburg. Lana Lang now has a rival inside Clark's heart.  
  
Chloe noticed the way Clark was acting around Linda.  
  
"He's got the hots for her." Chloe thought, green-eyed. He knew Clark all too well.  
  
"Are you ok?" Pete queried her while they were walking off to their next class.  
  
"I think you should ask Clark that question, not me." She shot back leading the way. "What's with Clark and the freaking head cheerleaders anyway?!"  
  
"I think someone's been bitten by the green eyed monster." Pete pointed out with a giggle.  
  
"Oh please!!" Chloe rolled her eyes and entered the classroom.  
  
The bell rang on the last period, signaling the student's dismissal. Then came the announcement from the speakers, requesting all the exchange students to proceed to the auditorium. They will be sorted out there and assigned to their host family for a week.  
  
All the students poured out of the classrooms and into the noisy, crowded hallways of the school. Clark spotted Pete and Chloe together when he walked out of the building. They spotted him too and went towards him.  
  
"Clark." Chloe muttered, books tucked under her arm.  
  
"We just saw your mom back there." Pete informed referring to the allotted space at the side of the school field used as parking. "She said she and your dad's here to pick up someone."  
  
Clark started heading off to the direction given by Pete where his mom's supposed to be, as his friend's trailed behind.  
  
"Your family's housing a Leesburg student and you didn't tell us about it? Clark?" Chloe snapped trying to catch up with the big guy.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you." Clark said looking over his shoulder to Chloe, still walking. "Honestly it slipped out of my mind, and my parents reminded me about it this morning."  
  
Alas they reached Mrs. Kent's location. She was standing next to the family's pick up vehicle.  
  
"Mom." Clark called out. He approached her and planted a kiss on her right cheek.  
  
"Hi again Mrs. Kent." Chloe greeted with a smile. Pete did the same.  
  
"Where's dad?" Clark inquired looking at the pool of people forming on the field. Most of them are also there for the exchange student housing.  
  
"He went in to get her." She replied shielding her eyes from the rays of the afternoon sun, with the use of her hand.  
  
"Her?" He raised an eyebrow, intrigued by what he found out.  
  
"A girl." Pete concluded, turning his eyes to Chloe teasingly, who he knew is going insane about it. She gave Pete an evil look.  
  
"Uh huh." Mrs. Kent nodded. "Your father and I figured, another guy in the house would be total chaos. I already have a lot on my plate with you and your dad, Clark. A female member would be nicer, even for just a while."  
  
Clark thought that his mother's got a point there. Another guy drinking from the carton's the last thing his mom would want.  
  
Almost twenty minutes passed and Mr. Kent still is nowhere to be found. At this time, some of the Leesburg students and their foster parents are already leaving.  
  
"I wonder what's taking him so long?" Mrs. Kent retorted, looking at her watch.  
  
"I'll go check. Maybe he needs help or something." Clark offered. He was about to set off, when from out of the blue, amidst the crowded field, his father emerged. He was carrying two big luggage with both hands.  
  
"What took you so long?" Mrs. Kent asked as her husband came near them.  
  
"I had to sign up some papers for the school, for security reasons." Mr. Kent relayed, dumping both luggage at the back of the pick up truck.  
  
"Where is she?" His son prodded.  
  
"He knows?" He told his wife, pointing at Clark. Mrs. Kent nodded.  
  
"My tongue slipped." She confessed.  
  
"Ah that's ok." He moved towards his lovely wife and enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"Hi." A soft female voice said, coming from behind them.  
  
They all turned their heads to see who it was, except for Clark who threw his bag inside the car.  
  
"There she is." He heard his dad mumbled. Clark spun around.  
  
To his absolute surprise, the student his parents chose, was the same girl he was crushing on, Linda Lee Danvers!  
  
As always, being a good hearted parent that she is, Mrs. Kent said her hello and hugged Linda.  
  
"Clark," His father started to say. "I would like you to meet Linda Danvers, your new 'sister'."  
  
Clark couldn't believe his eyes. Linda was in front of him, flashing that smile again, and she's staying over at the Kent's house! Chloe and Pete couldn't believe either!  
  
"Everyone this is our 'daughter', Linda." Mr. Kent introduced her. "That's Chloe and Pete, your brother's friends."  
  
Mrs. Kent, who had her left arm anchored around Linda's shoulder, giggled upon hearing the word 'brother'.  
  
"Hi." Was Linda's sweet answer. The two just smiled back.  
  
It came to their attention that Linda was carrying with her 3 small miniature glossy paper bags.  
  
"My mom insisted that I should at least have something for my 'new' family." Linda resolved looking down.  
  
"Mom, this is for you." She handed Mrs. Kent the pink one.  
  
"Oh honey, you shouldn't have. Thank you." Martha mumbled, touched by the gesture.  
  
"Dad." Linda handed Mr. Kent the blue one. He thanked her.  
  
"And," She paused, staring at the remaining green paper bag at hand. Linda looked up and, "Clark."  
  
Linda presented him the gift. There goes that familiar smile again.  
  
"Thank you." Clark spoke, cracking a smile while his heart did a somersault.  
  
Clark Kent's life just became even more interesting with Linda's arrival. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
  
  
"What's Leesburg like?" Asked Mrs. Kent to Linda as their truck cruised slowly along the town, on their way to the Kent Farm.  
  
"Leesburg's a bustling city. Kinda like Metropolis I think." She retorted, sitting with a very silent Clark at the back seat. "High rising buildings, cars everywhere, amusement centers, parks."  
  
"Sounds amazing." Mr. Kent commented, eyes fixed on the road.  
  
"It is, if you you're into crime, noise and pollution." She expressed, kidding. The family chuckled, save for Clark, who's still in shock with the whole Linda-the-girl-he's-crushing-on-Danvers staying in their house for a week.  
  
Mrs. Kent regarded the fact that her son's hushed since they left Smallville High. She thought that maybe Clark feels different with Linda around.  
  
"He'll get used to her." She assured herself.  
  
"Leesburg's nothing like Smallville. I like it here." Linda continued telling them. "The fresh air, the nice people, and this great sense of belonging I just couldn't explain."  
  
"Kinda like what I thought when we first moved here." Mrs. Kent declared, eyeing her husband. "Ain't that right Jon?"  
  
Mr. Kent nodded, watching the road.  
  
They went passed the bridge where Lex accidentally hits Clark with his car. Clark remembers it like it was just yesterday, and now he's his best friend. He wondered what Lex's doing at the instant.  
  
"Probably fencing." He thought looking out the window.  
  
The car was now passing the same cornfield where his parents found him years ago. It brought back memories.  
  
"Home of the meteor shower." Linda read the gigantic sign board by the cornfield. "Wow. I wonder what's it like seeing that."  
  
"Scary." Mr. Kent plainly answered. "It destroyed a lot of property, killed a lot of people. Personally I thought I was witnessing the end of the world back then."  
  
"Really. That scary." Linda mumbled awed.  
  
"We were driving at this exact location when a meteor shot across the sky and into the field." Mrs. Kent reminisced. "The car flipped over but we luckily survived that disaster."  
  
Clark's absorbing all of it. He used to blame himself for that disaster, and now he's learned to accept it.  
  
"Since then Smallville was never the same." Mr. Kent added. "Strange things has happened."  
  
"The same thing has happened to Leesburg. It was almost a year after it happened here." Linda suddenly informed the Kent's. Clark was listening attentively. "The meteor shower wasn't as big and destructive as Smallville's. That's why the media didn't pay much attention to it."  
  
The Kent fell silent with her story. There was something in her voice that told them that it was somewhat traumatic for her. A sad memory of her past.  
  
"Just as the same, strange things began happening in Leesburg. Missing persons, unexplainable events." She went on with her story. "Everyone blamed the meteor shower for that. Everyone."  
  
Linda bent her head down after that, playing with her hands. That beautiful face grew sad. Her eyes darted out of the car window, obviously thinking about something.  
  
She said nothing from that moment on, until they arrived at the Kent Farm. Mr. Kent and Clark got out of the car and took her luggage inside the house. Linda marveled at the old barn house.  
  
"Just like in the pictures." She remarked standing before the edifice. Linda walked into the barn house, her eyes circling the place. And finally she saw the field from where she stood. That magnificent green acres of land with all sorts of crops, corn including. It seems to her that corn's one of the most common crop in Smallville. It's everywhere.  
  
"Wait 'til you see it at day break." Someone said from behind her. It was Mrs. Kent, she followed her inside the barn, arms crossed over her chest, looking at the same view.  
  
Martha suggested that they go inside the house after a while. They both stepped inside, and Linda was overwhelmed by the cozy ambiance of the Kent house. It may not be as grand as their house in Leesburg, but its her home. It's the house she's always dreamt of growing up at the Midvale Orphanage in Leesburg, way before she got adopted.  
  
They went upstairs and Martha showed Linda her room. It wasn't as big as her room, but it's nice, it's cute.  
  
"Wow." She gasped in amazement. The room was plastered with pleasant pastel pink and lilac wallpaper, lavender floral bed sheets with matching pillows and comforters laid on her bed. Paintings were nailed on the wall and on one corner her own vanity cabinet. "It's beautiful."  
  
Mrs. Kent helped her unpack her things, often talking about her parents. Her door was open so she noticed that her room was adjacent to another room. Martha followed her stare.  
  
"Clark's." Mrs. Kent informed her referring to the opposite room. She folded some of Linda's shirts and tucked them inside the cabinet. "If you need something, just knock. You can always count on him. He's a good kid."  
  
"I bet." Linda reckoned taking out her under wears from the bag. "Probably got it from his parents. It's in the genes so to say."  
  
Mrs. Kent got more clothes out and folded them nicely. She wanted to tell her that Clark was adopted.  
  
"Clark's adopted." She couldn't help herself from keeping that secret from the new member of the family. "Could've fooled me." Linda uttered arranging her perfume bottles, cologne, mousse on her boudoir. "I swear he looks just like you guys. Clark's got your eyes."  
  
Martha smiled with that comment.  
  
"He's the son of my cousin from Maryland." She lied about the part where they found Clark at the cornfield with his spaceship. Linda would most likely freak out. She'd think they're all crazy in the head.  
  
"Mom." Clark called from the hallway. He was coming towards Linda's room.  
  
"Dad wanted to ask you something." He told her after popping his head inside the room. "He's in the kitchen."  
  
Martha slowly stood up from the floor and apologized to Linda for the disturbance. She promised to be back in a while.  
  
"Clark why don't you help Linda unpack her things." She suggested as she walked out of the room.  
  
"No!" Linda objected, holding out her hand to stop Clark from coming in.  
  
He thought that Linda's worried that he might come across some of her girlie stuff in the bag. It would be way embarrassing for her.  
  
Clark understood her. Girls, more than guys, liked their privacy. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
  
  
"Alright." Clark sighed with relief. He wouldn't want to see her 'personal' stuff. Personal as in tampons, panty shields and all those stuff made solely for girls. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."  
  
"Thanks." She muttered.  
  
Immediately after Clark went down stairs to check on his parents, Linda's mobile phone rang. She dug into her school bag to answer the call. On the screen it says 'Lena Calling.'  
  
"Hello." She greeted, sitting down on her comfy bed.  
  
"I'm here." Said the female voice from the other line. "I'm standing right in front of their gates."  
  
"Ah. You've finally made up your mind." Linda assessed, crossing her leg. "Good for you."  
  
"Darn it! I'm dead nervous!" The girl confessed, her voice shaking.  
  
"Don't back out! What ever happen Lena, Don't you dare back out!" She encouraged stressing the words 'don't you dare back up'. "We went through a lot of crap, just so you'd get here in Smallville! Now is not the time to chicken out!"  
  
Linda could only hear Lena's heavy breathing on the phone. Lena Thorul is Linda's best friend. She's also schooling at Leesburg and is one of the exchange students. Originally she's not 1 of the chosen delegates to be sent to Smallville, but with Linda's power of persuasion, their principal gave in. One poor student was kicked out of the list and was replaced by Lena.  
  
"You're right, Lyn." Lena realized walking calmly towards a huge, intricately designed, iron gate. "Ok I'm gonna go now."  
  
"You go girl." She let out pleased with her friend's courage. "Call me and tell me how it go. Ok?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She approached the iron gate and saw two uniformed security guards. They gave her a strange look and strolled for her.  
  
"Excuse me sirs. I need to talk to Mr. Lionel Luthor." Lena told them, both hands gripping the iron bars.  
  
"He's not here." The blond guard replied, Michael.  
  
"May I know who's home?" She queried, marveling at the magnificent gothic inspired Luthor Mansion.  
  
"His son. Why do you ask?" Said the Asian looking one, eyes still on her.  
  
"Oh good." Lena mumbled, appearing to be eased. "Would you be so kind and tell him that there's someone here to see him?"  
  
The two guards smirked with Lena's favor.  
  
"Mr. Luthor wouldn't just talk to anyone." It was the blond guard again. "Go set an appointment with her secretary or something."  
  
"Please sir it's important. I need to see him, now!" Her face almost pleading. "Could you please try and tell him someone's here to see him."  
  
"Alright, but if he says no, you have to leave." Said the Asian guard. He was nicer than Michael.  
  
"Yes! Thank you! Thank you."  
  
He went to the guardhouse, dialed some numbers, and the phone rang. Lex was going through some documents about Luthor Corp. Fertilizer Plant number 3, in his office. He picked up the phone and Hans, the guard at the gates answered. Hans told him about the girl, Lena. Lex stood up and watched the monitor, linking to the security camera at the front gates.  
  
An attractive girl, with long, wavy, shoulder length, crimson hair, is present.  
  
"She was looking for your father, but when she found out that he wasn't there, she opted to see you." Hans reported. " She says it's important."  
  
Lex thought about it for a few seconds. Then he ordered, "Let her in."  
  
He was enthralled by this lovely young woman. What could she possibly want from his father, from him.  
  
Lena made her way to the lovely mansion with the help of the butler. They went up a grand staircase and took her to an office door.  
  
"Master Lex is there." Said the old butler. He left her there.  
  
"This is it." She thought. Lena knocked twice and a masculine voiced asked her to come in.  
  
Opening the door, she saw this tall, bald figure, with his back facing her, staring out of a huge window.  
  
She entered, strode for the figure almost gracefully and retorted, "Lex Luthor?"  
  
The figured spun around to face her. He looked charming, given that he's bald and all.  
  
"So you know me." Lex uttered, marching for Lena, with his right hand stretched forward. "You are?"  
  
"Lena Thorul." She introduced, accepting Lex's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Miss. Thorul." He loves those green eyes.  
  
"Pleasure's all mine." Lex went to his mini bar and prepared some drinks for his guest. She looks old enough to drink anyway. He handed the glass to Lena, as he drank from his own glass.  
  
"So what business do you have with my father?" He inquired straight forward.  
  
Lena smiled, gazed away, then at last focusing her eyes on Lex's inviting blue eyes.  
  
"Our father." She mused, with an evil grin pasted on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry?" He couldn't believe what he's hearing.  
  
"Lionel Luthor is also my father." Lena blurted out with an air of confidence.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Lex chuckled for a moment.  
  
"You want proof?" She unrolled a sheet of white paper and showed it in his face. It was her birth certificate. "Written here is my father's name and below is his affixed signature."  
  
Lex grabbed the paper from her hand, rather brutally. He had it with this girl, claiming that his father was also his father. Checking the document, he realized that it was true. It was Lionel Luthor's authentic signature.  
  
"You could've faked this, forged his signature and all." He firmly insisted, going through the document over and over.  
  
"You want another proof?" Lena provoked, this time taking out a small picture from her pocket.  
  
Lex got hold of it, and had a look. Three persons were in the picture, they all seemed happy. A short hair brunette woman that was old enough to be his mom, Lena was in the middle, and beside her was Lionel Luthor, his own father. He was more than shocked.  
  
"Do you know where he is right now?" She asked, hands on hips.  
  
"He's in Metropolis." Lex answered, his vision blurring out a little with this sudden revelation.  
  
"Wrong." Lena sneered, with that devilish grin again. "He's in Ohio with my mom."  
  
"You're lying." He said through clenched teeth. Lex crashed down on his office chair, furious.  
  
"You think? Why don't you call him and ask." She dared. "He's probably gonna deny it by phone. Then again, that is so like dad, right Lex? Heartless, conniving, astute."  
  
Lex rested his elbows on his table, with one hand massaging his temples. It was so unreal. All this time, his dad kept this secret from him and his mom. He has a half sister from his father's adulterous relationship. This red head is his half sister.  
  
"Dad maybe all that, but one thing's for sure." Lena walked behind him, bent forward and whispered in his ears. "He loves me more than you."  
  
She gave out an evil giggle after saying those words. Lex felt so angry that he wanted to break stuff, he wanted to cry.  
  
"Poor Lex." Lena kept on taunting, as she walked around him. "Always thought you were the only son. The only heir to the Luthor's wealth. But guess what, you've got competition now. You've always had, you're just not aware of it."  
  
"Get out!" Lex roared, immediately standing up, pointing to his door.  
  
"Ooh. Very sensitive, you're nothing like dad."  
  
"Out I say! I've had enough of this crap!" He yelled again. The butler heard his master and rushed inside the office.  
  
"Ruben, show this lady her way out." Lex said, loosening his tie.  
  
"No thanks. I can manage." Lena stated, keeping her cool. Just as she was to step out of the room she jeered, "See you around.brother." Lena, left thirty minutes ago and Lex's keeping an eye on his office phone. He's debating with himself, whether to call his Dad or not. His father's gonna deny about it at first, Lena got that right, Lex knew about that too.  
  
"Not now." He thought to himself, tapping his fingers on the table.  
  
How could his father do this to him and his mom. All along, he had someone else in his life, another family in Ohio. A daughter, who Lex reckoned to be several years younger than him.  
  
He took a huge gulp at his drink again. Not contented, Lex got the whole bottle and drank from it. That bastard, who he calls his father's an animal. Lex remembered a few months ago, his father bought the latest model of a Ferrari car. At first he thought it was a surprise gift for him, then Lionel told him that it's a gift for someone else, a dear friend.  
  
"The bastard gave it to her." He assured, drinking from the bottle. Sure, Lex could buy one of those cars with his money, but it's still a different thing when it comes from your parent, your father.  
  
Loud gun shots coming outside, jolted Lex from his chair. He heard a scream, it's one of the guards. Someone's hurt.  
  
Earlier:  
  
Hans and Michael, the guards at the front gates, we're talking about that beautiful red head who just left.  
  
"Must be a daughter of one of the employees who had an accident in the plant." Michael assumed as he puffed his cigarette. "Probably asking for compensation for his father."  
  
"Yeah." Hans agreed. His eyes were caught instantly by a person lying in the middle of the street, an old man in tattered clothes. He's unconscious. Hans elbowed his companion by the arm and nodded to the old man's direction.  
  
"Go check." Hans commanded Michael. "I'll go call for an ambulance."  
  
Michael dropped his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it to put it off. He jogged out of the gates as Hans went for the guardhouse to get some help. The old man looked almost lifeless, sweat's dripping from his forehead, and his clothes are filthy.  
  
Michael kneeled on his side, hunched and placed two fingers under the old man's jaw, checking for pulse. He has one, thankfully.  
  
"Hans!" He hollered. "He's got a pulse!"  
  
When Michael returned his eyes on the old man, he was stunned to see his face change. The man's eyes turned all red, his ears developed spiked bone like cartridges, and his lips swelled out with his teeth becoming elongated and razor like. The monstrous man rose to his feet, Michael slowly backed away.  
  
It was too late, the man's wrinkled hands suddenly transformed into menacing saber claws and slashed Michael's chest.  
  
He fell on his back in terror as he saw his own blood gushing out of the deep wounds inflicted by this creature. Michael yelled in horror. The creature gave out an eerie cry before sitting down on a helpless and paralyzed man.  
  
Hans heard the scream and dashed to see what it was all about. Mortified at the sight of the creature devouring his comrade's corpse, he fired at it with his pistol.  
  
The menacing monster cried in pain from the bullet wounds. He could've attacked this guy but he chose not to. His stomach's full, he ate the man's liver, drank some of his blood, and has just finished with the heart.  
  
Hans fired another round, and this time the creature fled, turning himself into a raven for a perfect escape.  
  
He tried firing his pistol again, nothing happened. Whatever it was, it flew away leaving his blooded victim on the street pavement.  
  
Lex came running out of the gate to find Michael's corpse.  
  
"Oh my god." Were the only words that came out of his mouth. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
  
  
It was a Saturday morning, and the whole Kent family woke up earlier that day. After watching the sunrise, Mrs. Kent's gave Linda the grand tour of the barn. She's telling her what goes on, how certain stuff works and what Linda can do around the barn.  
  
Linda was given the same task as Clark's, but hers was a bit easier, given that she's a girl and all. Still, Clark is awfully quiet around Linda. He hasn't talked to her last night at diner, 'til the moment she woke up that morning. She's sensitive enough to notice that of course.  
  
"Clark," She began to say, opting to break the ice first. Linda was attired in a denim overall, with white shirt. She had her brown hair in a ponytail. "You have any plans this afternoon?"  
  
"Uh," Clark was surprised. He was checking the tires of the farming truck, when Linda went to him. "N-n-nothing. Why?"  
  
"Maybe you could, I dunno.show me around town or something?" Linda suggested biting her lower lip, child like. Clark thought she looked adorable doing that.  
  
Just when Clark was about to answer her with 'sure', the phone rang from within the house.  
  
"I'll go get that. Hold on a sec." She offered, as she trotted, heading for the house.  
  
Normally, he was the only one who could hear that faint ringing of their phone. It has something to do with his super hearing.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Clark asked his parents, who were a few feet away from where he is.  
  
"Heard what?" Mr. Kent replied stacking up the hays at a corner.  
  
"Nothing." He uttered instead. Clark reckoned that Linda's probably one of the few people left with great hearing. Still he finds it weird.  
  
Linda emerged from the house, as she proceeded by steps for Clark. He was now helping Mrs. Kent load several baskets full of vegetables at the back of their truck.  
  
"Clark," Linda started, resting an elbow at the back of the truck. "That was Lana Lang. She kinda volunteered to show me around town with the other cheerleaders this afternoon. Then she said she'd familiarize us with the cheers."  
  
"Oh." His voice was soft. Disappointment was evident in his clear, beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know I asked you to and."  
  
"No, no. It's ok." He pretended to look fine. "Go with Lana. I'm sure you guys are gonna have a great time."  
  
"I bet though, I can take you with me. What do you say?"  
  
"Nah. I'll pass." Clark objected loading another basket. "I just remembered, I should be meeting Pete and Chloe later to work with some articles for the paper."  
  
"That's nice." She smiled, helping Mrs. Kent with the baskets. "Let's go out some other time then."  
  
Clark nodded. It wasn't a date exactly for Linda, but for Clark it kinda is. What he'd give to spend an afternoon with Lana Lang and Linda Danvers. Whitney and that Dick guy from Leesburg are both undoubtedly lucky guys for having them.  
  
Linda asked Mrs. Kent if she'd let her rendezvous with Lana Lang and the cheering squad in town, later that afternoon, and Martha said yes. She thanked her and commenced with her assigned work. Mrs. Kent did remind her to be home before diner time.  
  
Later that afternoon:  
  
"You said that?" Linda queried her friend Lena, as they strolled down town.  
  
They we're passing by the small shops that outlined the town, on their way to meet Lana and the others inside a pizza parlor called Vinni's. Linda was wearing a pastel green collared shirt, and bottomed it with a long moss green wrap around skirt.  
  
"Yeah." She told her, proud of her accomplishment. Lena, who's also a member of the Leesburg cheering squad, was telling Linda about the confrontation that happened to her and her half brother Lex, back at the Luthor Mansion.  
  
"I don't believe this!" Linda let out shaking her head. She held on, with her left hand, to her small light brown duffel bag, anchored over her left shoulder.  
  
"He was very arrogant! I wish you were there to witness it."  
  
"If I was there Lena, I'd drag you by the hair when you started taunting the poor guy."  
  
"He's anything but a poor guy!" Lena pointed out. "He's got this big house, great drive way by the way, and all this cool stuff."  
  
"And you don't?" Linda mocked, giving her a look.  
  
Lena's living a princess' life back in Leesburg, she's got her own car (lots), her own driver, branded stuff, good grades, a great mom. All that's lacking is Lena's own country and she's the perfect teenager.  
  
"Stop hating the guy Lena. It's not his fault." Linda added placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "And hey, maybe you guys can get along at the end. Give yourself and Lex a chance. I mean look at me. I'd give anything just to have someone like me. A person who can keep up with me."  
  
Lena was hushed. Alas they found Vinni's. It was a small restaurant with an Italian ambiance. Walking in, Linda and Lena realized that Lana and the cheering squad was with a couple of guys, the football team. Dick Malverne, Jason Scotts and Jeffrey Daniels, members of the Leesburg football team, are with them.  
  
Lana waved at Linda as soon as she saw her came in. Lena followed behind her. They sat in the booth located at the parlor window, overlooking the street outside. The booth can be occupied by at least 6 persons.  
  
"So glad you can make." Lana uttered, scooping over so Linda and Lena could take their seat.  
  
Linda sat between Lana and Lena at one side, while Whitney, Dick and Jason sat at the opposite side. Lana faces Whitney, Linda faces Dick and Lena facing Jason. A wooden table stood between them. The other squads are at the next booth.  
  
"Hi Lyn." Dick greeted Linda. She acknowledged it with a smile. Whitney and Jason did the same.  
  
"How long have you guys been here?" Linda inquired, embarrassed for arriving ten minutes late.  
  
"We just got in." Lana mumbled gazing at her watch. "At least 5 minutes before you guys came in."  
  
Linda and Lena were relieved. The waiter came and took each of their orders. It's pizza, pasta, cheese breads and soda's for everyone. About ten minutes went by, when Lena noticed Linda closing her eyes ones in a while. She ignored it.  
  
"Lyn, care to tell us anything about the Kent's? Clark?" Whitney said, resting his arms on the table like the rest of them. "Any dark, juicy secret's you've uncovered since your stay?"  
  
"There isn't anything dark about Clark or his family, Whitney." She defended strongly. "Clark's got loving parents, he's a good son. They're perfectly normal. I just wish I could say the same for your family."  
  
Whitney didn't expect that coming. It hurts. One of the Leesburg student's, sponsored by Whitney's family, told Linda about Whitney's family life. It's public knowledge that he's got a dysfunctional family. Linda gave it to him good. Lana gave her boyfriend a 'you-deserve-that' look.  
  
"Whitney I'm sorry." Linda apologized sincerely, and it shows. "I'm just not feeling right."  
  
She then massaged her aching temples after apologizing, eyes closed. Whitney understood.  
  
"Are you ok, Lyn?" Lana asked, with concern written all over her face.  
  
"Do you want me to take you home?" Offered Dick.  
  
Dick Malverne has known Linda way back since childhood. They we're both from the Midvale Orphanage. They practically grew up together. Linda looks at Dick as an older brother, Dick on the other hand thinks of her as something more special.  
  
He has tried courting her ever since they were freshmen at Leesburg High, but she kept on telling him that she's not ready. Dick was patient enough to wait for her up until now. He still hopes that someday Linda would wake up and finally realize that she's in love with him too.  
  
Lena, Linda's best friend, is secretly into Dick! She even told her about it, and Linda promised to support her. But Dick had his eyes only on the fair Linda Danvers.  
  
Linda shook her head in total objection.  
  
"The sun's too bright. It's hurting my eyes." Linda pretended, screening her eyes from the rays of the hot afternoon sun that shone down on her and Lana's direction.  
  
Lana meanwhile, thought that it wasn't that bright at all. It was perfectly fine.  
  
"Maybe we should switch chairs Lyn." Whitney gallantly recommended, as Dick and Jason slid out of their seat, so Whitney could get out.  
  
"Good idea Whitney." Lana praised her boyfriend. She felt proud of him for being sweet and thinking fast.  
  
Lena slid out so Linda could transfer seats. Jason replaced Whitney on his seat, Dick sat between him and Linda. Lena sat next to Whitney and Lana.  
  
Miraculously, after a few seconds Linda felt normal again.  
  
"You ok?" Lena mouthed the words, holding her friend's hand.  
  
"Yeah." Linda murmured with a smile. "It's that darn sun."  
  
Their orders where delivered by the waiter, freshly cooked pizza's and pasta's. Everyone started eating.  
  
The sun's rays caught Lana's necklace, emitting out a greenish glow.  
  
"Nice necklace." Jason complimented, taking a bite of his tasty cheese bread. "Emerald?"  
  
"No." She responded, looking down at it. Lana touched it. Everyone stared at Lana's necklace. "It was a piece of rock, from the meteor that hits Smallville years ago."  
  
Linda's eyes widened as she stares at it. Lena looked at her as if to tell her something. She gazed back.  
  
"The exact meteors that killed my parents." Lana finished, with a crestfallen expression. It was hard for her remembering that tragic moment, through a little girl's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jason quickly apologized. The group fell silent for a while.  
  
At the other side of town, a bit far from the group's location, an old lady somewhere in her sixties is driving her ancient looking, yellow beetle type, Volkswagen car. The car looks so ancient that the paint's faded and is peeling off. The wheel's all used up and parts are rusting. Someone would die of tetanus from touching the car.  
  
The red light flashes from the traffic light, signaling the motorist to stop. The old lady opened her car compartment and retrieved a pack of cigarettes. Noticing that it was already empty, she opened a new pack and pulled one stick from it. Placing it on her lips, she rummaged for her lighter, and she found them. She rolled down the window on the driver's side as she lighted her cigarette.  
  
The old lady puffed a few smokes, enjoying her simple luxury in life, when the traffic light turned green. She stepped on the gas and drove away. The two cars that we're right behind her turned left at the intersection. The old lady was the only one heading straight at the street.  
  
Still enjoying her cigarette she turned on her creaky car radio, finding her favorite station. A reporter's voice came in, he was reporting about the massacre that happened yesterday afternoon in front of the Luthor Mansion.  
  
A guy was slashed open by an unknown being. He relayed that the guy's heart and liver were found missing. The police he said, suspects that it was done by a member of a cult or some sort. The Smalville police department are doing their best to track the criminal's down.  
  
"Damn demented kids." She commented, puffing again.  
  
Abruptly, from out of nowhere, a black object from the sky came swooping down and is headed to the old lady's car. A black menacing raven with red magma eyes.  
  
It entered the opened driver's window, and the old lady was caught off guard. She panicked dropping her cigarette in the process. She tried shooing it away with her freehand, but the bird wouldn't get out. It has other plans.  
  
The raven circled around the small space of the vehicle. It rubbed his sharp beaks against its feathery chest and began pecking at the old lady. First it was her wrinkled face, then her soft neck, down to her ribbed upper chest.  
  
The raven kept doing that until blood shot out the wounds. The old lady wailed in torment, taking off her hands at the stirring wheel. She used both her hands to shield her face from her attacker. To no avail, the raven continued with its assault.  
  
"Die! Die!" She thought she heard the raven whispered.  
  
The car was now running at a great speed, zigzagging the streets. Something bad was about to happen. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
  
  
As the gang continued with their meal, Lana regarded the silver bracelet that Linda had on her right wrist. It was glowing, strangely.  
  
"Where did you get that bracelet?" She asked, curious with the shimmering accessory. Lana has an eye with fine things.  
  
Linda bowed down, and was alarmed when she saw it. Just as the same, Lena regarded the peculiar soft glow.  
  
"Is that one of those new mood bracelet thing?" Lana queried removing the anchovies from her slice of pizza, using a fork.  
  
"Y-yeah." Linda plainly answered, then shoot a glance at her best friend, who she saw, was wide eyed by the phenomena. "A mood bracelet."  
  
"Cool." Whitney piped, digging in his spaghetti and meatball meal.  
  
The sound of crushing and twisting metals echoed into the air, suddenly. The gang was taken by surprise when just outside their window a faded yellow, beetle car came flipping over it side and tumbled several times, before finally stopping in the middle of the empty road.  
  
Everyone present witnessed the whole thing and was horrified undoubtedly. Passersby stopped on their tracks as people inside the shops came out to check.  
  
Lana and the gang stood up and gazed outside like everyone else. Shouts were heard as frightened town people realized that there's someone trapped inside the crushed vehicle.  
  
"Oh my god there's an old lady inside the car!" A female voice shrieked, mortified as hell.  
  
A small spark from the car engine ignited the spilled gas, and set the entire thing on fire. Screams filled the air again, fearing for the old lady's endangered life.  
  
"I'm gonna call for an ambulance!" Linda immediately offered, mid- shout, in what seems to everyone as total panic.  
  
Not waiting for anyone's reply, she heads off to some place isolated within the restaurant. She vanished into the ladies comfort room with her duffel bag. Lena encouraged her, thinking that it was a good idea.  
  
"It's gonna blow!" One man shouted, making the town people run back to their shops for some refuge on what was about to tragically happen.  
  
The small vehicle was now burning, much of the flames occupying the front portion of the car. A black raven escaped from the violent inferno. No one noticed it.  
  
Just when everyone surrendered their hopes from anyone ever saving the lady, a woman, attired in a plain white, fitting baby tee shirt and short dark skirt, descended from the blue sky almost miraculously!  
  
She landed rather gracefully, her white sneakers, making contact with the hood of the beetle car. The town people watched in complete awe as this beautiful young woman started ripping off the smashed roof of the car, piece by piece with ease. It doesn't seem like she's affected by the fire.  
  
"Are you ok?" The woman asked the old lady trapped under the twisted metals. The blooded lady managed to give this woman a weak nod, somewhat rattled from her accident.  
  
With the wind blowing her long, blonde gleaming hair while dark smoke rises from the flames, she kept her cool and pulled the victim out of the wreckage, into safety.  
  
"Get her to the hospital!" She commanded, entrusting the old lady to one of the people in the crowd. The man nodded obediently, as he carried the victim in his arms.  
  
The blonde woman turned to face the flaming car again. She understood that her task is not over yet. People would die or be wounded if she'd let that flaming monster remain where it is.  
  
Gathering all her strengths, she held on tightly at the bumper of the beetle car. Amazingly, the town people witnessed as the woman was able to lift the burning car with her. In less than a minute the car was up in the air, with the beautiful woman carrying it, effortlessly.  
  
Everyone came out of the shops to watch the woman, with the car, head off to some place else. They all found themselves clapping, dumbfounded by the super heroic action.  
  
The car's getting heavier by the second, she has to dispose of it as soon as possible. She was scouting for a place to get rid of it, away from the civilians. Then up in the air, with the use of her telescopic vision, she spotted an open field. There were no residential houses in sight or farms, making it the perfect location.  
  
She carefully placed the wrecked car in the middle of the field. As soon as she took flight, it exploded violently. Sending debris flying at every direction. The blast was so loud that she heard a ringing in her ears, making her back away a little from where she now hovered.  
  
"Who was that?" Whitney asked, astounded by what he saw. Apparently everyone in town was asking the same question.  
  
"A flying girl." Lana murmured, just as surprised as anyone else.  
  
"Dude, she's the same flying girl from Leesburg!" Jason reminded Dick, who sat next to him. "Remember that incident were she saved a bus full of school kids hanging from a cliff?"  
  
"Yeah. She was all over the news." Dick confirmed, baffled.  
  
"You mean you've seen her before?" Lana inquired the Leesburg guys.  
  
"Sure." Jason spoke again. "That was her first rescue, then I think 7 more greater ones followed that. She wasn't showing herself in public that much now though, so the press grew tired of hounding her."  
  
"Keeping a lot profile." Whitney concluded for him. Jason nodded.  
  
"Is it the first time you've seen her here?" Dick interrogated Lana and Whitney.  
  
"Yeah." They uttered in unison.  
  
"Where's Linda?" Dick abruptly turned his attention away, glancing at Lena for answers. "She's been gone for a while."  
  
"I'll go get her." Lena offered, heading for the comfort room.  
  
The gang went on talking about the heroine that saved the old lady. Who is she? Where does she come from? What is she? Were the question's left in everybody's thoughts. Moments later, a puffed eyed Linda appeared with Lena. She sat down next to Dick.  
  
"What happened? Where have you been?" Dick fired his questions, without warning.  
  
"I called for some help and I was so frightened that I passed out." Linda reasoned, whimpering like a little girl. She rested her head on Dick's broad shoulder. "Oh Dick, I was so scared for the old lady."  
  
Lana and the rest of them felt sorry for Linda. Her heart seemed to be not strong enough for moments like that. Lena handed her friend a tissue paper to wipe her tears away.  
  
"Oh Lyn." Lana squeezed Linda's hand gently, as if saying that it's ok.  
  
"She's safe now." Dick comforted her, placing an arm around her shoulder. "That flying blonde girl from Leesburg appeared and saved her."  
  
"You mean she also saves people, here in Smallville?" Linda uttered softly, raising her head. "How's that possible?"  
  
Lena shrugged in response.  
  
"I dunno." Dick said, rubbing Linda's shoulder. A great deal of suspicion was creeping through his mind.  
  
It was one strange and astonishing afternoon for the gang and the town folks. Everyone seemed to be talking about that girl! That angel from the sky!  
  
Local Smallville journalist came pouring in at the accident scene armed with camera's and a pen and paper. They we're in a complete frenzy interviewing anyone who claimed saw the rescue.  
  
"She's an archangel sent by God himself!" One old citizen claimed.  
  
"She came down from the sky with wings of fire!" Another one exaggerated completely.  
  
"An Earth Angel!" Someone praised joyfully.  
  
True, everyone in town saw the amazing rescue from a far, though only one person has truly laid her eyes up close and has been cradled by the heroine within her arms. That old lady driver.  
  
Inside Lex Luthor's mansion:  
  
Clark slumped lazy on a very comfortable, elegant velvet chair inside the library. His friend Lex was at his office, being interrogated by the police for the gruesome massacre that happened yesterday afternoon. The office was opposite the library, the room where Clark's waiting.  
  
Using his super hearing abilities, he was able to listen to every question and every answer given at the other room. He jotted rapidly every detail on his small pad paper, pausing ones in a while to think if he'd missed something.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Luthor with your time." He heard one of the police officer said. They're probably done with the questionings and are preparing to leave the mansion.  
  
"You can be sure that the Smallville police department wouldn't rest until the perpetrators are behind bars." The other police promised.  
  
"That's very comforting to know, gentlemen." Clark heard Lex retorted.  
  
He heard the officers foot steps heading off down the corridors and out of the mansion. "Sorry to keep you waiting Clark." Lex had entered the library, straightening his gray business suit.  
  
"Nah, that's ok." He reckoned, watching Lex sat on a chair before him.  
  
"So," Lex crossed his legs as he wet his chapped lips. "Where were we again?"  
  
"The part where Hans saw the creature devouring Michael's body."  
  
Lex shook his head with a smile pasted on his face, in total disbelief.  
  
"I know for a fact that you have written down the complete story of what happened yesterday. You used your super powers again to eves drop on our conversation at the next room. I've already figured you out Clark, remember?" He reminded his best friend, uncrossing his legs, placing his elbows on them. "I know your secrets."  
  
Clark had accidentally exposed Lex his super human powers way back. He couldn't lie about it at that instant because he saw it firsthand. The only remaining step to do is confess the truth about his secret, his gifts. Lex was stunned but later accepted Clark's true nature. Since then, they've been helping each other fight the freaks of their town. Whether it involves the supernatural or not.  
  
"One last time Lex, tell me what the creature looks like." Clark pleaded. Although he over heard the description earlier, he wanted to hear it from him again. He thought that this would help him picture out the creature vividly.  
  
"Alright." He gave in. "According to Hans, it's a creature he has never seen before. A set of big red bloody eyes, monstrous ears, razor sharp talons, and sharp dagger like teeth."  
  
"A monster unlike any other."  
  
Lex rose from his feet and scanned some books stacked on the library shelf. He was in search of something Clark could feel it. Momentarily, he pulled out one volume of a thick old, leather bounded, black book. His fingers flipped through every brittle and stained pages until he found what he wanted to show him. "The Philippines has a lot of interesting and mind boggling characters on its ancient folklore." Lex explained, handling Clark the opened page of the book. "One of them the myth of the 'Aswang'."  
  
Clark laid his eyes on a disturbing sketch of a frightening woman holding a bloody human heart in one hand and clutching a liver like figure on the other.  
  
"It is believed that the 'Aswang' lives on consuming human hearts and livers as a part of their demonic nature. An unborn baby can also be a satisfying meal for this vile creatures." Was written in the book in bold italic letters. Clark furrowed his eyebrows, baffled. The thought of facing the mentioned being sent shudders down his spine.  
  
"You mean the monster who killed Michael's an 'Aswang'?" Clark continued.  
  
"Not likely." Lex informed walking next to Clark. "You see these creatures are nocturnal. The sun would kill them. But Michael's killer attacked him on broad day light and morphed into a raven for an escape."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"I have a strong hunch that it's a shape shifter. A being with the ability to alter his appearance and eat human organs in order to survive."  
  
Nick Adler was the name that popped into Clark's head. The one he smashed with a rock.  
  
"That's not possible. I've already defeated Nick in our last encounter." He pointed out. It was still clear to him that the shape shifter turned into a puddle of green goo.  
  
"There must be a new one in town." Lex commented, glancing out of the library window. "All we need to do is figure out who."  
  
A part of Clark was somewhat relieved to find out that it's another shape shifter. He had killed one previously and knows how to rid of the creature. Smashing it with a huge slate of rock like a pesky cockroach.  
  
What he didn't realize is that this new player's got something else in stored for our teen of steel. Something the previous shape shifter didn't possess. And Clark would find out soon enough. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
Monday morning came and the Kent's were having breakfast at the kitchen. Linda got out of bed earlier and helped Mrs. Kent prepare the family's first meal of the day.  
  
"I love this omelet Lyn." Mr. Kent praised, before shoving a spoon full of egg, bacon and mozzarella cheese omelet in his mouth. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"  
  
"My mom taught me. She's a whiz inside the kitchen." Linda revealed tearing out a piece of her buttered toast. "She can come up with an impromptu meal just about anytime."  
  
Clark was chucking on his tasty meal when his mom asked him about his interview with Lex.  
  
"The police still have no idea who the culprits are." He relayed, eyes on his meal. "Lex didn't actually saw the creature. It was their guard, Hans who did."  
  
"What is that about?" Linda chimed -in, clueless about the gruesome murder.  
  
"Someone's been killed at the Luthor mansion last Friday." Mr. Kent filled her up.  
  
"Oh my god." She voiced out, shocked. Then she recalled that Lena went to the mansion Friday afternoon. The slaying must've happened after she left. "Who did it?"  
  
No one answered for a moment. The Kent's were having a hard time telling their guest the truth that a monstrous being is out on the streets on a feeding frenzy.  
  
"A cult." Clark lied, sparing her the full horrifying description that Lex gave him.  
  
"Don't worry dear, I'm sure the police is doing anything they can to capture the suspects." Mrs. Kent jumped in automatically, to ease out her thoughts, certain that Linda's disturbed by the news.  
  
At the end of the meal, Linda ones more helped Mrs. Kent with the kitchen chores. Mr. Kent went back to the barn to do some stuff, as Clark left to grab his bag and books up in his room. Linda had taken over, placing the plates and utensils in the dishwasher, while Martha fixed two bologna sandwiches for both Clark and Linda, to take to school.  
  
Clark appeared at the kitchen door, backpack strapped on his wide shoulders.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked, holding out Linda's bag in one hand.  
  
Linda thanked him for the sweet gesture. She swung her bag on her left shoulder.  
  
"Clark would you hand me the cling wraps." Mrs. Kent requested her son, placing another layer of loaf on the sandwich. Clark was about to obey when,  
  
"Don't worry I got it." Linda proposed opening the top cabinet and retrieving the roll of plastic cling. She gave it to Mrs. Kent.  
  
"How did you know it's in the top shelf of that cabinet?" Martha couldn't help but ask Linda. Mother and son had the same bewildered expression.  
  
Often, most houseguest the Kent's have had before finds it hard to scour for the plastic cling. The top shelf of the cabinet was the last place they'd look in.  
  
"I-I-I." Linda's words trailed off, as she racked her brain for something reasonable to say. "I assumed."  
  
"You assumed?" Martha queried, asking her to expound.  
  
"Yeah. We also keep our foils and clings at the top shelf back in our house." She reasoned, giving them a cheesy grin.  
  
"Oh." Mrs. Kent expressed, as she began wrapping the sandwiches individually, then handing them to Clark and Linda.  
  
They both kissed her goodbye and Linda was the first one to depart the kitchen. She picked up the schoolbooks she left at the living room.  
  
"Clark, please do me a favor and look after Linda." Martha appealed to his son. She knew she could trust Clark with the job.  
  
"Sure." He retorted, biding her goodbye again.  
  
Clark joined Linda out of the house, they commenced for the school bus that was waiting for them.  
  
At Smallville High, they stopped by the lockers before Clark walked Linda to her first class. All eyes were on them.  
  
"See you 'round." She murmured with a smile, a thank you to him.  
  
"Yeah." Clark mumbled, watching her enter the room.  
  
He sighed heavily, thinking that he can be at ease ones more. Having Linda around makes him feel tense, excited and wonderful all at ones. Exactly the same emotions he has when he's with Lana Lang.  
  
The popular kids at school are gathered at their usual table in the cafeteria when lunchtime came. The football team were laughing at some jokes only known to their crowd while the perky cheerleaders gossip about something else. Boys and the latest clothes are mostly the favorite topics.  
  
Clark walked into the cafeteria with his friends Chloe and Pete. The gang was discussing about their plans to do more interviews and come up with more articles for the upcoming school paper issue.  
  
"That interview with Lex's a great idea Clark." Chloe complimented, placing a carton of orange juice on her tray. She has read the rough draft of the article a while ago in class.  
  
Clark and Pete got their own tray and fell in line behind her. Macaroni and cheese, lasagna, cold pizza and the usual jello are but a few snacks prepared for the students.  
  
They located a vacant table at one corner and started for it. On their way they passed the popular kid's table who were having a blast talking and giggling wildly.  
  
Linda was saying something to Lana when she spotted Clark and his friends went by. He met her eyes and beamed a smile, which she returned back.  
  
"How's life with Ms. Popular?" Chloe inquired as the gang crushed on their seats.  
  
"She's great. She's a big help around the house." Clark answered poking his orange juice carton with a straw. "My folks love her, especially my mom. Linda's bonded with her in that short span of time."  
  
"Really? There's a rumor going around that she's a rich, stuck up snob."  
  
"Not true." He interjected, almost instantly. "Linda's nothing like that."  
  
"She's a wonderful girl." Clark added with a far away look in his blue eyes.  
  
He thought of what happened that morning when he walked into the kitchen, to find his mom and Linda fixing the family's breakfast. That scene was picture perfect. It was obvious for Clark and his dad that Mrs. Kent became even more relaxed and happier with Linda as her companion in the house.  
  
"Don't look now," Pete told him. "She's heading this way."  
  
"Hey," Linda took the seat next to Clark. She had her tray with her. "Is it ok if I join you guys?"  
  
"Yeah." The gang said in unison, surprised by her transfer. Clark felt his heart race up a bit faster now that Linda's here.  
  
"Are you sure it's ok for them if you sit here?" Chloe said nodding towards the football team and cheering squad's table.  
  
"Oh yeah." She replied taking a bite off the sandwich prepared by Clark's mom. "Totally."  
  
Pete regarded Clark's sudden change of behavior, before realizing that the reason is sitting right in front of him. He also happened to sense Chloe's jealously rise up.  
  
"So," Linda began to utter, looking over to Clark. "Watcha guys talking about?"  
  
"You." Chloe wanted to say, but later controlled herself.  
  
"This interview with Mrs. Adler for the school papers." Pete shot in, just in time.  
  
"Who's Mrs. Adler?" Linda asked, nipping on her snack.  
  
"That old lady who got into an accident last Saturday." Clark relayed to her. "We wanted to ask her a couple of question's about her rescuer."  
  
"The flying girl." She muttered plainly.  
  
"Earth Angel." Chloe uttered.  
  
"What?" Linda questioned.  
  
"Earth Angel. That's what the whole town's calling her." Chloe clarified while eating her macaroni and cheese meal.  
  
"There's a lot of speculations about her that's been running around Smallville. Some of them sounding absolutely crazy." Pete explained enjoying his lasagna. "They said she has wings of fire and that she descended on a flaming chariot from the heavens."  
  
Pete followed that description with a chuckle.  
  
"That's why we wanted to talk to Mrs. Adler personally and find out the real deal." Clark continued, sipping on his carton of juice.  
  
"Delivering the first hand information to the public without full reliance on the witnesses, claims and theories that had been brought beforehand." She announced executing a nod after. "Just like a full blooded journalist."  
  
"Right." Clark glanced sideways to Linda, admiringly. That was the first thing he learned and lived by as a writer on the school paper. "How did you know that?"  
  
"I used to be a member of the Leesburg High school paper." Linda revealed with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.  
  
"Could she be anymore perfect?!" Chloe thought to herself. Great! Not only is Linda Danvers gorgeous and athletic, she also enjoys the same passion as Clark Kent! How can Chloe Sullivan compete with that?!  
  
"What happened?" Clark spoke softly.  
  
"Let's just say that my past editor and I had conflicting opinions with almost everything." She delivered, rising an eyebrow slightly. "I say black and he says white. He says dry and I say wet."  
  
"So you quit." He concluded digging on his Mac and cheese.  
  
"Of course! I couldn't work in that set up."  
  
Silence fell at the table, no one spoke for about a few minutes until Linda took in the last piece of the bologna sandwich.  
  
"Lyn," Clark broke the silence. Both Pete and Chloe turned their attention to him. "You wanna come with?"  
  
"To the interview?"  
  
"Y-yeah. That is if you don't have anything to do after school." He tried his best not to stutter those words. Chloe couldn't believe this! Clark's inviting her to come with them! What could she possibly do to help?  
  
"No!" Linda retorted. "I mean no, I'm not doing anything after school and yes I'd love to come!"  
  
"Great." Clark was pleased with the news flashing her his dashing 10,000 megawatts grin. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
About four minutes after the dismissal bell sounded, Clark and the gang proceeded at their school paper's office. They informed Linda earlier at lunch to meet them there. Though 10 minutes have gone by and she's still nowhere to be found.  
  
"We're wasting precious time here." Chloe warned them, tapping her shoes impatiently on the floor. "I thought we made it clear to her to meet us here right after dismissal?"  
  
"Maybe she got into something." Clark proposed to them, sitting on top of a wooden table. His office table actually.  
  
Just as Chloe was about to say something, Linda came rushing into the office door, somewhat gasping for breath. It turns out that she ran from her last period room, located at the school building annex, all the way to the school paper's office.  
  
"Hi." She walked in, scanning the group. "Did I kept you guys waiting?"  
  
"No. Not at all." Clark promptly butt- in, before Chloe could say a word. He has this strong feeling that she's not delighted with Linda's presence. And he couldn't be more right.  
  
"We just came in." Pete prodded Clark's statement. He was leaning against an office cabinet when she got in.  
  
As much as she was appalled by Clark and Pete's words to Linda, Chloe sucked it all in. She wanted to complain, tell her that they've been waiting for 'her majesty' for at least 15 minutes in the freakin' office! But she reckoned that doing that would disappoint Clark Kent. The love of her twisted and insane life.  
  
"Oh great." Linda was lightened up by the response. "Principal Reynolds invited me in his office for a talk."  
  
Clark jumped out of the table he was sitting on and gave Linda a quick tour of the office. "And finally," Clark unlocked the door, leading to their top secret layer in the office.  
  
He was gonna show her, the office were they research and figure out strange occurrences and events in Smallville! Chloe wanted to object, but she was too late. Clark has led Linda into it.  
  
The lights were off and it was total darkness everywhere. Clark flipped on the lights and finished, "The Wall of Weird."  
  
Linda was standing in front of a wall, pinned with all sorts of newspaper and magazine clippings. Dazed, she started towards it with wide eyes. She browsed at every article. There's a guy with 12 fingers, a sighting of an aquatic monster at the nearby lake, the disappearance of so many people, unexplainable powers, and the lot.  
  
"Chloe started the whole thing." Clark explained, marveling at the wall. Pete coughed meaningfully. "Oh and Pete helped too."  
  
Chloe stood behind them, arms crossed over her chest. Clark showed Linda the gang's private collection! How could he!?  
  
Linda commenced reading the clippings that intrigued her the most. Then her eyes were caught by a TIME magazine cover, that of a little girl crying. Staring at that cover alone sadden her.  
  
"Lana." She assessed to herself.  
  
"Everything that is on that wall, happened after the meteor shower several years ago." Chloe found herself joining in. If Clark and Pete thought that it's ok to show Linda the wall, then she guessed she's force to feel the same way.  
  
From the corner of her eyes, Linda saw Pete pick up a newspaper article from the small table. She watched him pin the article on the wall.  
  
"The latest weird." Pete said as he stepped back to look at it.  
  
The article cut out reads in bold letters, "Earth Angel: The Deliverer."  
  
Linda backed off to join Clark and the others. The phrase on the paper rang through her head.  
  
"How can they even be sure that she's all that?" Chloe asked moving forward the wall.  
  
"That's what we're gonna find out soon enough." Clark anchored his right arm on Pete's shoulder.  
  
Pete dug in the black bag that he had on, in search of something.  
  
"Damn!" He cursed, rummaging deeper into the bag. "The voice recorder's missing."  
  
"What?" Clark queried, alarmed by the news. Pete placed the bag on the table and Clark assisted him with the digging.  
  
"Sheesh Pete! How can we conduct the interview now?" Chloe piped in.  
  
"I must've left it in the men's comfort room awhile ago." Pete told them, stopping.  
  
"Let's go get it then." Clark announced, walking out of the room with Pete. "Let's hope it still there."  
  
Chloe and Linda were the only ones left behind.  
  
"That's so typical of Pete." Chloe commented crashing on an office chair behind the table. ""Always losing the equipment. He'll probably misplace his brain if it's detachable."  
  
Linda snickered at that statement, strolling for Chloe's direction. She suddenly felt tensed with only she and Linda around.  
  
"Chloe," Linda initiated, playing with her fingers. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure." She replied keeping her cool. "What about?"  
  
"Well, it's this rumor that's been going around school." Linda declared, sitting on the table comfortably. Chloe gulped as she realized that it was the same rumor that she told Clark at the cafeteria.  
  
"I've heard that a few student's of Smallville High have this image of me as a snippy, snob, cheerleading bitch." She finished with her head bent down. "And I don't know where it came from."  
  
Chloe felt strained and gulped even harder. She was one of the students who started that rumor! Of course Amanda White, Kathy Johnson and her other school friends helped her.  
  
"Oh my god! She knew that it came from me!" She thought watching Linda playfully rub her fist. "And she's gonna hit me!"  
  
"I don't have the slightest idea why those people hate me so much." Linda mumbled. Chloe knew from her voice that she's sad. "Since the news got to me, I've contemplated if I've ever stepped on anyone. And there's nothing I can think of."  
  
"I'm trying my very best to be friendly and nice to everyone. To no avail, it doesn't seem to work." She added, tucking some strands of brown hair behind her ear. "And I'm just so tired of hearing about it."  
  
Chloe heard her sniff a bit. Linda wiped the teardrops that almost escaped her gloomy hazel eyes. Chloe was now feeling bad for spreading that gossip. She thought about it and figured that the rumor isn't true in any angle. She never did anything to hurt her. All that Linda did was arrive in Smallville and be nothing but nice. It's not her fault that Clark admires her. She never asked for it to begin with.  
  
"Lyn I'm sorry." Chloe expressed her regrets, embarrassed. "I was one of those who made that up."  
  
Linda listened to Chloe attentively. She gained back her composure and glanced at her. Her eyes questioning.  
  
"I guess I was envious of you." She confessed standing up. " You just got here in Smallville and you're already popular. Even Lana Lang had to earn that status. And you, you're an instant celebrity." "You're gorgeous, intelligent, and kind. That's all that I see and that's what unpopular kids, like most of us, crave for." Chloe imparted marching in front of Linda. "And I'm sorry for ever spreading those rumors. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Linda was glad with Chloe's confessions. She isn't the type that harbors ill thoughts and anger to people.  
  
"Apology accepted." Linda gave her a sincere smile then hugged her. "Thank you for telling me the truth. I admire you for that."  
  
Chloe returned her smile, after the hug. It's like a weight has been lifted on her chest.  
  
"Friends?" Linda offered, holding out a hand.  
  
"Friends." She shook her hand, delighted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With Linda's irresistible charm and sunshine personality, the gang was able to persuade the male head nurse at the hospital's front desk, to let them in and visit Mrs. Adler. He advised them that they only have 15 minutes to talk to her, after which he would escort them out of the hospital.  
  
Clark, Pete and Chloe thought that 15 minutes is just enough for the whole interview. One of the nurses requested them to leave their stuff behind. Thankfully, Chloe assumed that that would happen, and she secretly told the bunch to hide the equipment under their clothing, beforehand.  
  
Pete had his compact video camera tucked under his over sized, navy blue, windbreaker. Clark had the black professional camera over his brown jacket. Chloe was in-charge of the mini voice recorder while Linda, well, she carried a notebook and ball pen in one hand. No need to hide that stuff anyway.  
  
"What room did he say Mrs. Adler's in?" Chloe queried as they walked in the hospital elevator. "312." Clark answered as he pressed the 3rd floor button on the elevator dial.  
  
They scouted the left side of the floor, checking for the room numbers. The gang was unaware of the battle that was going on inside Pete's mind. He has this thing with hospitals.  
  
The mind numbing smell of the perfectly disinfected tile floors and white walls are enough to make him feel uncomfortable and tensed. Part of him wanted to leave the place, but his professional journalistic side asks him to take it easy and go on with the plan.  
  
"309, 310, 311.312. Oh there it is." Linda informed pointing on a door that has a golden 312 number nailed on.  
  
Chloe pressed her right ear on the door, checking if Mrs. Adler have any visitors at that time. It was quiet. She knocked twice before twisting open the door handle. Poking, her head in, she saw the patient sitting up right on her bed, with a pair of glasses on. Mrs. Adler was reading the news.  
  
"Yes?" The old lady said, her eyes focused on Chloe.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Adler." Chloe greeted entering the room at last. She introduced Clark, Pete and Linda as they got in. "We're writers and columnist for the Smallville High, school newspapers. And we're kinda wondering if you could spare us a few moment of your precious time for an interview?"  
  
"An interview." Mrs. Adler repeated, removing her glasses and placing down the papers neatly on one side of her table. "Have a seat. Have a seat."  
  
"Thanks." They uttered altogether, finding somewhere to settle down in the room.  
  
Chloe sat on a chair placed at the bed's left side. Pete and Clark pulled their chairs near to Mrs. Adler's right side. Noticing that Linda has nowhere to take a seat, Clark valiantly stood up and insisted for Linda to take his. Linda whispered a 'thanks' under her breath as she settled on it.  
  
"What would you like to know?" Mrs. Adler laced her fingers together and rested it on her lap.  
  
"We'll go straight to the point Ma'am, coz we only have 15 minutes at hand." Clark commenced, standing behind Linda. He pulled out his small pad paper and ball pen from his denim pants pocket. "What can you tell us about your rescuer? Who is she?"  
  
Mrs. Adler's sight traveled from Chloe, to her left, transferred to Pete, to her right, to the handsome and tall, dark hair, blue eyed boy, Clark, asking her the question, then eventually securing her eyes on Linda. Her vision remained on her for some seconds. What was she about to reveal? 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
"I don't know." Mrs. Adler spoke all at once, taking her gaze off Linda. "I wish I knew who she is so I can thank her. I'm just as lost and baffled as anyone else."  
  
Pete thought she heard Linda let out a breath. Then maybe it's just his imagination.  
  
"Do you remember any markings on her, like a mole or a scar that would lead to the unmasking of her true identity?" Chloe muttered, all the while keeping the voice recorder close to Mrs. Adler.  
  
"No." She replied shaking her head. "Nothing."  
  
The gang prepared another sets of questions for her to answer, with Pete leading the way.  
  
"Can you tell us what really happened that day?" Pete requested, holding up his video camera to the old lady.  
  
"Yeah, like why did you had that accident?" Clark supported as he started writing the questions and the brief answers they asked and she uttered. "What was the reason?"  
  
"I was violently attacked by a black bird. A raven." Mrs. Adler reminisced touching her already dried up puncture wounds on her face and neck area.  
  
"A raven." Clark reiterated plainly, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
Piece by piece the puzzle in Clark's head is forming. Michael, Lex's security guard at the gate, was killed by a monstrous being who consumed his heart and liver. According to Hans, the sole witness to the murder, the beast morphed into a menacing raven and flew away for its escape. Could it be that the raven that attacked Mrs. Adler and that one that Hans saw are but the same?  
  
"Yes. It swooped into my car and began pecking me. I tried to shoo it away, though it continued. For a while I thought I heard it wish for my death" The poor old lady added glancing at Clark and then to Chloe. "And when the car rolled over the streets my body felt numb. I don't know what to do. Then I saw the bird flew out when the car went into flames."  
  
Clark was jotting everything down at super speed mode when he knows that no one is looking his way.  
  
"What else took place?" Chloe urged, feeling the emotions that she was having.  
  
"I thought I was gonna die, trapped. When without warning, she came to my aid." Mrs. Adler visualized that period with a far away look and a smile. "My archangel from the Almighty. I remember the sound of a sheet of metal being torn and the sunlight shining on me. I saw her angelic face gazing down on me."  
  
"What does she look like?" Clark prodded excited by the story.  
  
"Oh, she has the most beautiful face I've ever laid my eyes on." She narrated sighing in admiration of the girl. "The most lustrous, gleaming blonde hair, her bright, big blue eyes, the most soothing voice I've heard and her shimmering pink lips. No doubt that she's an angel."  
  
By the details alone that Mrs. Adler gave them, Pete discovered that he was strangely attracted to the girl. What more if he met and seen that girl personally? Clark rested his hands at the back of Linda's chair, inspecting the things he had written.  
  
Linda was listening in to the discussion, hushed. She couldn't think of a better question to ask Mrs. Adler. It looks to her like all the good ones had been asked. To top it all, heck, she is not a part of this. Clark just invited her to tag along.  
  
"Excuse me." Linda said standing up. "I'm gonna go get something to drink. Anybody want anything?"  
  
The gang shook their heads and Linda left the room. Clark took Linda's seat and fired another question.  
  
"This may sound a bit out of the topic Mrs. Adler," He explained, head bent down. "How's your relationship with your grandson Nick?"  
  
After the reported accident that Grand ma Adler suffered, Clark, Chloe and Pete went into research mode to find her connection with Nick Adler. Based from the school files that Pete retrieved, Mrs. Miriam Adler's the mother of Lawrence Adler, Nick Adler's late father.  
  
"That bastard child." Mrs. Adler cursed, surprising the group. She was all calm and sweet when she talked about that Earth Angel girl minutes ago, but with her own grandson, she's different. "He'll never be like his father. Hell, I'm not even sure if he's the child of my son! That filthy mother of his took my Lawrence away from me. But in the end, he came back and left them. My son loves me you see."  
  
"Aren't you even concerned that your grandson's missing?" Chloe shot the question, inquisitively.  
  
"Why should I be, when his own mother's not bothered." The old lady became cold hearted. "For all we know that boy's out there, robbing a bank or some sort. I knew there's something evil in that kid, the first time I saw him."  
  
Clark is at last a piece away from solving the mystery. The shape shifting monster that they're after is certainly, none other than Nick Adler! If Mrs. Adler's this disgusted with her grandson, then for sure Nick feels the same way. He wants his grandmother dead. Nick must be blaming her for the separation of his parents. But what about Michael? Where does he fit in all this?  
  
Mrs. Adler kept going on with her story, about how she hated her grandson and her daughter-in-law. She sees them as interference to her son's success. Unfortunately, Lawrence Adler died a month after he left his family. Clark wouldn't be surprised if he found out that Nick also had something to do with his father's death.  
  
The old lady's talking nonsense now, Clark, Chloe and Pete thought. The subject is totally out of the topic and it's getting lamer. Clark already took several shots of Mrs. Adler in bed, Chloe had turned off her voice recorder, same goes for Pete's video cam. They were just now pretending to be interested. They felt obliged.  
  
"Where's Linda." Clark thought, returning his pad paper and pen at his back pocket, with camera in his right hand.  
  
"Excuse me a moment, I'll go look for Linda. She's been gone for a while." He pardoned approaching the old lady's bed. "Thank you so much for your time ma'am."  
  
Clark shook Mrs. Adler's shaky and wrinkled hand. He handed Pete the professional camera and stepped out, on his way to search for Linda.  
  
Linda was standing before the hospital's nursery window when Clark caught up with her. She had a delighted expression and a warm smile on as she beheld the sleeping babies.  
  
"Hey," He retorted strolling from where Linda stood. She's holding two small cups of coffee in each hand.  
  
"Hey," Linda recurred, offering the other cup to Clark. He thanked her and accepted the cup.  
  
"I was suppose to go back, then I came across the nursery and I just couldn't leave without taking a peek." She explicated, pressing her free right hand on the cold glass window.  
  
"They're cute." Clark commented, as he took a small sip from his cup.  
  
"They absolutely are." Linda agreed, her eyes fixed on them. "Kinda makes me think of my parents sometimes. My real parents."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Clark I'm adopted. Just like you."  
  
"How d'you know."  
  
"Your mom told me." She interjected before he could finish his question.  
  
"Oh, I see." Clark let out.  
  
"Do you ever think of your real parents? Like do you wonder where they are now and stuff?" Linda questioned glancing side ways to him.  
  
"I do, sometimes." He informed, remembering the nights when he used to dream that his real parents from the planet Krypton are alive.  
  
Clark would often ask himself on what could've possibly happened if Krypton didn't explode. He would still be with his parents, living somewhere out there in the galaxy, happily.  
  
"But they're dead." Clark revealed to Linda abruptly.  
  
"I thought your parents adopted you from your mum's cousin from Maryland?"  
  
"Nah. My mom would like to think it's that way. The truth is I came from an orphanage." Clark lied. I mean telling her that he crashed from the sky with the rest of the meteors years ago, would probably make Linda question his sanity.  
  
"So am I." She seconded, placing her hand over her chest. "Wow, who would've thought we've got so much in common, huh Clark?"  
  
They beamed each other a sweet smile as they proceeded to the vacant chairs along the corridors. Linda was already finished with her coffee and Clark's half way through.  
  
"Dick and I are both from the Midvale orphanage in Leesburg. We basically grew up together. That's why we're so close." She confessed, recalling those times they had together. "We're so close that most people think that were together. Like I'm his girlfriend."  
  
Clark had a fazed look on his façade at the mention of that. He couldn't believe what he's hearing.  
  
"Dick, as in Dick Malverne, star quarter back from my school? Whitney Fordman's best friend at the moment?" Linda expounded, when she took notice of the look on Clark. She assumed that Clark was having a hard time remembering Dick, thus the reaction. "I'm sure you've seen him before."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know Dick." Clark confirmed, removing that look on his face. "So you mean you guys are not.uh.a couple?"  
  
"Nooo!" Linda snorted, slapping Clark at his arm, gently. "We're not. He's more like an over protected brother to me, and that's about it."  
  
"Good." He accidentally slipped the word, relieved that Linda's available.  
  
"What?" She said, confused.  
  
"N-nothing." Clark quickly replied, a bit nervous. He gave himself a mental kick at the heel for spilling out the word.  
  
"Ah I get it!" Linda muttered bobbing her head slowly. A wide grin played along her lips. Clark's heart raced, tensed that she might have figured out that he likes her. "So that's why you hardly talk to me! You thought I'm with Dick and you're afraid that he'd kick your ass, if he finds out that you're spending time with me."  
  
"No! I talk to you.um.sometimes."  
  
"Yeah you do. But you've never started a conversation. I was always the one to begin." She cleared out, pointing a finger at him.  
  
"True.true." Clark admitted, racking his brain for something to say. "Ok, the truth is I'm never comfortable around girls."  
  
"Girls that I like." He wanted to add.  
  
Linda settled backwards on the wall, arms crossed over her chest, with a questioning look. Clark knew she wanted to know more.  
  
"Except for Chloe and my mum of course." He murmured, his eyes avoiding her hazel ones. Clark gulped the remaining coffee on his cup. For about less than three minutes Linda's eyes traveled back and forth to the ceiling down to the floor.  
  
"Clark, promise me that you wouldn't freak out on what I'm about to say." Linda mumbled with a straight face.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Clark assured her, all ears.  
  
It came as a total shock to him when Linda placed her left hand on top of Clark's right hand, rested on his lap. What is this?  
  
"Clark I think you're an amazing guy. Your parents, your friends love you so much and they all seem to find something great in you." Linda started with puppy adorable eyes. "And I'd love to be part of the people around you. If it's not much, I want to get to know you better Clark Kent."  
  
He was flabbergasted! Here in front of him is his gorgeous crush asking him to let her be part of his life! How cool can that be!  
  
"Ok this has got to be a dream! This isn't real Clark! Wake up!" He told himself over and over, in disbelief. Clark realized that it wasn't when Linda clasped his hand.  
  
"I know things about you from your mom, dad and your friends." Linda relayed. "Sadly we've been living under the same roof for like, what.3 days already and you dunno a zit about me."  
  
"I do too." Clark defended.  
  
As much as it's kinda uncomfortable and nerve wrecking that Linda's holding his hand, he felt there's no need to take it off. He's enjoying that soft and smooth feel of Linda's hand against his enormous hand.  
  
"Prove it." She challenged, taking her hands off, to Clark's dismay.  
  
"You like cheer dancing and you're a cheerleader."  
  
"Other than the obvious Clark." Linda pointed out, after rolling her eyes.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Have you ever been with someone?" She jumped in, not making him say another word. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Like, have you been in a romantic relationship?"  
  
"With a girl?" Clark retorted, not really thinking when he let that out.  
  
"No a guy!" Linda snickered, covering her mouth. Clark thought that it's very lady like of her. He likes it. "Of course with a girl silly."  
  
"No, never had a girl friend." He divulged somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"Hmm." Clark heard Linda sounded, her lips pressed together. She had one perfectly arched eyebrow slightly raised while rubbing her chin.  
  
"Hmm what?" He prodded intrigued by her reaction.  
  
"Do you worship Madonna?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You praise and give thanks to Barbara Streisand at night?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Linda laughed out, resting a hand on Clark's shoulder.  
  
"I'm not gay if that's what you're thinking." Clark chuckled back, sitting straight.  
  
"Yeah I know, god I'm sorry." She informed, trying to keep a straight face after the laughter. "I have this radar for gay guys and I'm happy to tell you that you're not on my monitor."  
  
"Good to know." Clark joked back, shaking Linda's hand, playfully.  
  
"So do you promise and solemnly swear to this soda machine before us, that you'd be a friend to me and stuff?"  
  
"I do." He said, his right hand raised.  
  
"Cross your heart and hope to die?"  
  
"Uh huh." Clark nodded with a smile. Then he pretended to have a seizure with his eyeballs rolling upwards, his eyes turning all white.  
  
Linda let out another set of her contagious laughter. This is the start of something special for them. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
"You may not see me the way I see you. You may not care for me the way I care for you. You may feel nothing for me even if I feel so much for you and you may never ever love me even if I'll always be here.loving you."  
  
Linda was lying in bed when she received the cheeky SMS message that Dick Malverne sent her. She rolled over flat on her stomach, as she flipped over the pages of a magazine she was reading. A red shirt and her laced white under wear are the only clothing that she had on.  
  
"Dick.Dick.Dick." She chanted, shaking her head in disbelief. Linda has been receiving those kind of Love messages from him since he got his mobile phone a year and a half ago.  
  
It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon. School finished two hours ago and Clark and Linda went straight home. The cheering squad's practice was canceled (to Linda's delight) and Clark was through with his work at the Torch's office. They both reckoned that going home would be a much better idea than hanging in school. At least in this way they could be useful around the farm.  
  
"Lyn!"  
  
Linda heard Mrs. Kent hollered from downstairs. She climbed out of bed, opened her door and yelled back, "Yeah?"  
  
"Can you come down here honey?" Martha bellowed.  
  
"Yeah, wait a sec." Linda called out, shutting the door.  
  
She rummaged through her closet to find some pants that would go with her cute red shirt. The wicked denim blue jeans is what she opted to wear. Linda did a final check of her ensemble in her full length and she's out of her room, heading downstairs for Mrs. Kent.  
  
Martha was in the family kitchen, making a list on top of the wooden counter, when Linda descended from the stairs.  
  
"Hey," She muttered, sauntering to Mrs. Kent's location, hand's on her pockets. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh Lyn, I need you to do me a favor." She reported writing the last item on her list.  
  
"Sure, what about?" Linda asked, game on whatever Martha would ask of her.  
  
"I need you to head to town and buy this stuff for the house." Mrs. Kent revealed as she handed the grocery list. "Is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem."  
  
"Great. Here's the keys to the car." Martha dug in her left pants pocket and gave Linda the money, after presenting her the keys.  
  
"Uh.that's the only problem." She confessed, accepting the keys and cash from Martha. "I dunno how to drive."  
  
"Oh." Mrs. Kent sounded pausing for a while. She thought Linda could drive, given that she lives in the city and stuff. Then she came up with an idea. "Clark can drive you to town. He's in the barn right now. Tell him I asked him to take you there."  
  
"Ok." Linda snatched an apple on the fruit bowl that's on top of the refrigerator. Putting on her denim jacket that was previously hooked behind the door, she heads out for the barn while munching on the apple.  
  
Clark was under the rusty farm tractor, tightening some loose bolts, when Linda came into the barn. He didn't seem to notice her. His mind was elsewhere.  
  
"Boo." A female voice whispered. Clark looked from the voice's direction and saw Linda. She took a step back when Clark started to slide out from under the tractor.  
  
"Boo back." He greeted with a smile, sitting up, as he wiped his greasy hands on a filthy towel. Clark had on his usual checkered shirt and jeans.  
  
"Your mom asked me to pick up some groceries in town." Linda retorted, showing him the car keys and grocery list. "And I was thrilled by the idea.then I remembered.I can't drive."  
  
Clark snorted when he heard that as he stood to his feet. "You dunno how to drive?"  
  
"Yes." She murmured, cocking her head to one side, somewhat ashamed.  
  
"Linda Lee Danvers, city girl, student and cheerleader extraordinaire, doesn't know how to drive a car?" He teased again, returning the equipment he used to the barn cabinet.  
  
"Yes! Yes! I'm a member of America's commuting public!" Linda declared following Clark, taking a huge chomp on the half-finished apple. "There I said it. Now stop rubbing it in!"  
  
"Fine." Clark got the keys from her, flashing a grin and they boarded the Kent's blue pick up truck.  
  
"You be careful!" Mrs. Kent yelled at them when she saw the car passed by.  
  
"We will!" Linda responded, blowing Martha a kiss and Clark waved at his mom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the blue truck drove along the empty road, Clark and Linda were talking about the up coming school dance on Friday evening. As far as they can remember, the vice-principal said that it was in honor of the Leesburg students. Sort of like a farewell gathering for the delegates and Smallville High.  
  
"Got any date yet?" Linda queried glancing over at Clark.  
  
"Nope." He answered, eyes staying on the road. "You?"  
  
"None."  
  
"I'm sure someone's bound to ask you, one of these days." Clark said, trying to lighten up Linda's face. He noticed that she grew sad at the mention of the farewell dance.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"No, that's for sure. That's certainly gonna happen." He uttered, taking off his gaze on the road, then to Linda, then back to the road. "I mean look at you.you're beautiful."  
  
"You think I'm beautiful?" She said with dough eyes.  
  
"Well." Clark's tongue slipped again, his heart racing in the process. "Come on, you know you're gorgeous. Only a blind, moronic guy wouldn't see that."  
  
"Thanks." Linda couldn't believe how sweet Clark is.  
  
"You're gorgeous too you know." She wanted to add, but chose not to.  
  
A minute of awkward silence fell inside the car. Clark's eyes focused on the road and Linda was staring out of her window, watching the wide and green farmland.  
  
"How do you turn this thing on?" Linda blurted all of a sudden, referring to the car stereo. She reckoned that music would break the silence between them.  
  
Clark switched it on, and showed Linda how to manipulate the dials. Linkin Park's song 'Points of Authority' was on. They both liked the song so they decided to stay at that station. Clark's bobbing his head to the sound while drumming his fingers on the stirring wheel.  
  
The song ended and Linda surfed at every station on the radio for a nice song. She windup with the song from the band the Corrs with the romantic song "Runaway."  
  
"Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you, I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too, and I would runaway, I would runaway, yeah, yeah, I would runaway, I would runaway with you. 'Cause I, have fallen in love, with you, no, never gonna stop falling in love with you."  
  
Linda couldn't help herself but sing along to the melodious song. It's one of her favorite. Clark was amazed on how good Linda's voice is. Then remembered that she was ones a member of their church choir in Leesburg. Her voice isn't exactly Celine Dion-ish high but it's pleasant to the ears.  
  
He could imagine himself lying on his soft bed as he listens to Linda's soothing voice.  
  
The song was over in a minute and a ballad was playing now. The pick up truck is now fast approaching town, when Linda regarded a small grease stain on Clark's left cheek.  
  
"You have, something here." She advised pointing on her own left cheek.  
  
"What is it?" Clark rubbed his left cheek while looking at the car mirror. Unfortunately, he smudged it even more.  
  
"No, wait." Linda proposed, grabbing a pack of wet tissues from her jacket. She pulled out one sheet. Clark's too busy watching the road, so Linda reckoned that it would be best if she helps him rid of the grease stain.  
  
"Hold still." She advised, taking a firm hold on Clark's shoulder. He slightly pivoted his head, just so Linda could have a good look.  
  
Linda rubbed the stain out, gently. Clark would often take a quick glance at Linda. She was so beautiful. It's very affectionate of her to do that. Thankfully the grease was removed from Clark's blushing cheek.  
  
"There." She said, showing him the dirty grease that was previously on his cheek, and now on the wet tissue. "I got it out. You're officially squeaky clean."  
  
"Thanks." Clark mumbled, parking the car a block away from the grocery store. He wanted to do something special for her.  
  
"You like ice cream?" He asked as he turned off the car engine and pulled off the keys.  
  
"Of course. Who doesn't?" Linda responded, unbuckling her seat belt as she got out of the car. Clark locked all the doors and joined her as they began walking for the ice cream parlor called Wilbur.  
  
Linda had the vanilla and strawberry surprise ice cream and Clark ordered the classic rocky road. Linda was about to take out some cash when Clark insisted on paying.  
  
"I invited you remember? It's my treat." He reminded her, paying for the ice cream.  
  
"Wow. What happened?" She retorted, curious with his sudden change of attitude. Usually he'd ignore her or be all quiet at her presence, but now he's buying her ice cream. Big improvement if you'd ask her and she likes it.  
  
"Nothing happened. I'm just living up to the promise I made with the soda machine from the hospital." Clark kidded with that charming smile pasted on his mouth. Linda flashed back a smile too.  
  
As Clark opened the ice cream door for Linda, he couldn't resist but imagine what it's like to have Linda as a girlfriend. She's super sweet, thoughtful and has an extremely interesting personality. Not to mention the fact that she's stunning. What he didn't realized is that Linda was thinking of the same thing to him.  
  
"I've figured it out Clark." He heard Linda say, licking her ice cream, as they strolled heading for the grocery store up ahead.  
  
"Huh?" He sounded, enjoying his rocky road treat.  
  
"I've figured out why you're a bit aloof with me before."  
  
Clark gestured for them to take a seat at a small wooden bench in front of an antique shop. They both reckoned that they have all afternoon to spare.  
  
"You said you haven't been romantically involved with a girl, righty?" Linda repeated what he told her at the hospital, yesterday.  
  
"Uh huh." Clark replied, licking the dripping marshmallows off the cone.  
  
"That's the reason why you're exactly like that. You're afraid of letting any girl into your life. Save for your mom." She announced, taking a small nibble at the ice cream. "I'm sure when you first met Chloe, you had a hard time letting her be a part of you."  
  
Clark thought about it and the fact is, it's true. Pete has always been a good friend to him, growing up. At grade school when they first met Chloe, she was this perky, blonde kid, who talks a lot. They hated girls like that before. But as time went by, and they got to know Chloe better, they figured, she's not that bad.  
  
"You're afraid of getting hurt. You assume that letting a girl into your life would result in heart ache, thus making you vulnerable." She added, continuing to feast at her treat.  
  
"Wow." He uttered softly, eyes on Linda, amazed. Clark contemplated about what she said and realized that it is true. It's what his heart's been keeping all along.  
  
"You know, you should be a psychiatrist." Clark joked. "I heard it's a lucrative profession."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm actually thinking 'bout it." Linda mocked, beaming. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
  
  
A black, posh, convertible car moved to the side of the streets and parked before the antique shop, where Linda and Clark sat. Clark immediately spotted the driver to be his good buddy, Lex Luthor. He was with a beautiful red head, who sat at the passenger side.  
  
"Clark!" Lex called, exiting his car as he jogged towards the bench they were sitting on. The woman on the passenger seat also climbed out of the car and headed their way.  
  
"Hey." Linda heard Clark greeted the tall, cute, bald guy in the exquisite dark blue suit. He looked filthy rich. They stood to their feet.  
  
"Lyn, this is Lex, Lex Luthor." Clark introduced her to the bald guy, who smiled at her and offered a handshake. "Lex, this Linda Danvers. The exchange student I was telling you about, from Leesburg."  
  
"It's a pleasure meeting you finally Ms. Danvers."  
  
"Same here." Linda replied, shaking his strangely pale hand.  
  
"Lyn!" The red head that's with Lex, let out, with arms wide open for a hug.  
  
"Lena!" Linda said, surprised, accepting her best friend's hug.  
  
"Lex, she's my best friend." Lena cleared to her half brother, anchoring an arm on Linda's shoulder. "I took your advice Lyn. You're right, I should give Lex a chance to get to know me."  
  
"Ah, so you're the one I should be thankful to." Lex commented, shaking Linda's hands for the second time. "Thank you for knocking some senses to Lena."  
  
"Nah. That's nothing, just doing my best-friendly duties." She shot back, with a simper.  
  
Clark stood there, waiting for someone to introduce him to the red head, that Linda and Lex knew obviously. "Ahem." Clark pretended to cough to get their attention, still holding his ice cream.  
  
"Oh, right!" Linda was reminded of her company. "Lena, this is Clark Kent. Clark, Lena Thorul. My best friend."  
  
"So glad to meet you." He informed, shaking her hand.  
  
"Same. Linda told me so much about you."  
  
"Oh, she did." Clark uttered, fixing his gaze to a blushing Linda.  
  
Linda discreetly poked Lena on the ribs with her elbow. A sign that she wanted her to shut up.  
  
"Aww!" Lena cried, rubbing her side that Linda painfully poked.  
  
"We're heading for the Fertilizer Plant, I just thought that I'd familiarize my sister here with the family business." Lex muttered, lacing his fingers together. "Then we saw you guys and we decided to drop by and say hi."  
  
"How 'bout you guys?" Lena mumbled, hand still touching the painful area.  
  
"The groceries. Mrs. Kent asked us to pick up some stuff for the house." Linda replied this time.  
  
"Clark can I have a word with you in private?" Lex proposed, placing a hand on Clark's left shoulder. He asked if the ladies would mind them leaving for a while, and they did not object.  
  
"Yeah." He replied nicely, as they both walked off farther away so no one could hear their conversation.  
  
Linda sighed with relief when Clark and Lex moved away. She took off Lena's arm on her shoulder and gave her an evil stare.  
  
"Embarrass me much, Lena?"  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
"Ok. Just forget it." Linda surrendered. Because she knows that for sure that this conversation wouldn't go anywhere. Lena's a member of the debate team in school, she could easily make it sound like it's Linda's fault. She's good at that.  
  
"Anyways, you're half brother's cute." Linda remarked, checking Lex's curve- y buttocks, which were evident from the cut of his pants. "What d'you think?"  
  
"What do you mean, what do I think?" Lena shot back with a disgusted reaction. "He's my half brother you perve!"  
  
"No I mean from a non-blood-related point of view. He's hot."  
  
"Ugh. Stop that Lyn!" She murmured, shaking her head to get rid of the thought of her half brother being a hot prospect. "Don't you give me any ideas."  
  
"What? I'm not." Linda snickered, as she continues to enjoy her ice cream.  
  
"Ok, speaking of hot, Clark's totally on fire!" Lena turned her head to check him out. He's tall, good looking, and has a nice butt! "You've hit the jackpot girl!"  
  
"Shhhhh! Before you go all giddy Lena, he's not my boyfriend." She reminded her.  
  
"Yet." Lena added, hushed, eyebrow raised with a smile.  
  
Meanwhile, on to Clark and Lex:  
  
"Still nothing with the shape shifter investigation?" Lex asked as he watched Clark eat his ice cream. He's totally like a small kid.  
  
"It's Nick Adler, he's back." Clark reported Lex.  
  
"I thought you kicked that guy's ass already?" He pointed out the time Clark told him that Nick turned into green slime when he smashed it with a rock.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought so too." Clark supported, disappointed with his earlier conclusion about Nick. "But all the clues I pieced together all leads to Nick. Except for Michael."  
  
"I did my part on this and I interrogated Hans about Michael." Lex informed Clark. "And get this, Mike's been seeing Helen Adler, Nick's mother, for 2 months now."  
  
"Then I'm right, the shape shifter's Nick." He concluded, gazing away, thinking. "But what I don't understand is, how did he survived?"  
  
"Clark, he's a shape shifter. He must've turned into some green goo to fool you into thinking that he's dead."  
  
Lex's right. How could he be so stupid?! Believing that he's dead, when all along Nick's still creating havoc and mayhem on Smallville. To top it all, Nick's now aware of Clark's super powers. It wouldn't take long for him to expose Clark into the public. He has to find him and fast.  
  
"Michael was first on his list, then Mrs. Adler," He mumbled, not noticing that the ice cream's dripping on the cone.  
  
"She's hot." Lex said from out of the blue.  
  
"Mrs. Adler?" Clark questioned Lex, completely surprised with the remark.  
  
"No! You're new friend." He quickly clarified, eyes darting to the location of her half sister and that beauty, Linda. "So what's the score between you two?"  
  
"I dunno." Clark followed his stare, with a crestfallen expression. "I don't think she even likes me."  
  
Lex has known Clark far too long, for him not to grasp that this farm boy's so much into that brunette chick.  
  
"Does that mean that I still have a chance with her?" Lex kidded with a grin on his face.  
  
"Hey! I saw her first, back off bud." Clark shot back. "Besides, I don't think she digs older guys."  
  
"Darn it!" Lex stomped his right foot, childishly. As they both chuckled from that.  
  
On to Linda and Lena again:  
  
"You like him huh?" Lena queried as she realized how her best friend's eyes glistens at the sound of Clark's name.  
  
"Yeah. I don't think he likes me though."  
  
"Give him time. Don't expect him to be like Dick or the other guys from Leesburg, Lyn. Fast, straightforward and cunning! Guys around this part of the states are.em.different. They're old fashioned." Lena explained, gesturing her hands like she's actually giving out a lecture.  
  
"Ugh. I've only got 3 more days to make him like me, Lena." Linda stated, sadden by the fact that it's Tuesday and by Saturday morning, they'll be shifted back to Leesburg.  
  
Lex and Clark's through with their discussion and they were now sauntering towards the girl's direction.  
  
"He's got a fascinating personality and unbelievably charming. I've never met anyone like Clark, Lena." Linda announced discreetly, beholding Clark's great physique, his face and that irresistible smile.  
  
"He's a bit peculiar sometimes." She continued, watching Clark and Lex move for them. "Very peculiar. Like he's hiding something."  
  
"Look who's talking." Lena jumped - in, with a meaningful smirk.  
  
"Shut it! They're coming." Linda elbowed her at the rib area again.  
  
"Ouch!" Lena reacted with a whisper, in pain. "That's the second time Linda!"  
  
"Shall we go?" Lex inquired to Lena.  
  
"Yep." She responded, her lips pressed together in a smile. "Bye for now Lyn. Call you when I get home."  
  
"Okies." Linda acknowledged, planting a kiss on her best friend's cheek. "Enjoy the trip."  
  
"I'll take this." Lex mentioned as he snatched the ice cream cone from Clark, and headed inside the convertible with Lena. Poor Clark didn't even get to protest. Lex revved up the engine and drove off.  
  
Linda and Clark waved goodbye to their friends as they stood at the exact spot where Lex and Lena found them.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Kent." Linda spoke, transferring her ice cream from the other hand, when she saw Clark looking at it.  
  
Clark raised his hands in mock surrender.  
  
"Who would've known that you're best friend's with Lena's half brother?" She conveyed, taking a few licks of her ice cream, distancing away from Clark.  
  
"Yeah. Who would've known that you're best friend's with Lex's half sister?" Clark annoying reinstated, with a grin.  
  
"It's a small world."  
  
"It is." Clark agreed as they started heading for the grocery store. Then he hysterically began whistling the tune to the nursery song, "It's a Small word After all." 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
  
  
The elevator door of the Smallville general Hospital opened at the third floor, as a couple of people stepped out. There were nurses and doctors in that mix of people but majority are visitors for some patients staying at that floor. One of the visitors is a brunette teenager attired in a light blue sheer shirt, atop a dark blue tube and slim plaid calf length pants with sandals to match. She is Linda Danvers.  
  
Fastened on her shoulders is her school backpack, in her arms, she cradled a small bouquet of flowers. Linda just came from school and as soon as the bell rang, she promptly advised Clark, who is busy at the Torch's office doing some work, that she's dropping by the hospital to visit Mrs. Adler.  
  
Clark, being a gentleman and a complete sweetheart that he is, volunteered to go along with her. Though the offer sounds tempting and Linda wouldn't actually mind spending sometime with him, she stated firmly that she'd go alone.  
  
On her way to 312, to see Mrs. Adler, Linda was reminded of the special bond that she and Clark had almost instantly. After they brought the groceries home yesterday, Linda assisted Mrs. Kent with the house chores while the Kent men minded the barn and the fields.  
  
Clark even showed her how to work the rusty farm tractor, to her absolute enjoyment, in the field. It's not like every day that a girl would get the chance to drive a tractor. Well, city girl's like here even.  
  
The whole family helped preparing that night's diner. Mrs. Kent's famous chicken casserole was the main dish. Often, while dicing and chopping some vegetables, Linda would throw small bits of them over to Clark's direction. Clark would of course want to get even, tossing small cubes of his work to Linda.  
  
The two knuckleheads were giggling when Mr. Kent ordered them to stop the vegetable 'fight'. They stopped, said their apologies and went on with their work. Ones Jonathan left, the 'fight' started again. It was cute.  
  
The night grew deeper and it was bedtime for the whole Kent household. The couple, Martha and Jonathan, proceeded to the masters bedroom, while Clark and Linda carried on to their respective rooms.  
  
Lying flat on her bed, Linda couldn't make herself go to sleep. Clark was having the same problem in his room. Encouraged by her desire to talk to Clark, Linda tip toed out of her room and sneaked into Clark's. As expected the lights were out.  
  
Realizing that his door creaked, Clark fluttered his eyes open, seeing a figure in the dark. He sat up on his bed, alarmed that it might be Nick Adler. The figure flipped on the switch and to Clark's surprise, it was Linda.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked pulling his comforters up on his chest.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Linda replied in a soft voice. She had on her white cotton pajamas designed with little pink bunnies scattered all over. Clark reckoned that she looks cute in it. "Did I wake you up or some sort?"  
  
"No." Clark uttered without hesitation. He was wearing a plain white shirt and bottomed it with his blue pajama trousers. "Not at all."  
  
"Oh good." She let out, relieved. Still standing next to the switch.  
  
"Come in." He invited, gesturing her to come close to the bed.  
  
Linda propped the spot near the foot of the bed and gave out a sigh. They talked almost about everything, from the students of Smallville and Leesburg, the bland cafeteria food, the teachers, and their love lives. She psychoanalyzed Clark and in return, Clark psychoanalyzed her. It was that period when Clark kinda opened up to Linda about his 'crush' for Lana Lang. Jealousy gripped Linda's heart while listening to Clark's story. It's hard to compete with a girl who basically grew up with your crush.  
  
Clark then listened to Linda's story. She hasn't had a boy friend, which Clark reckoned is a bit unbelievable judging from her looks. Linda's that type of girl who still believes in fate, destiny and soul mates. Very old fashioned for a city girl. They had a blast learning new things from each other. The conversation ended at around 3 in the morning!  
  
Linda, now walking the halls of the third floor of the Smallville general, smiled back at the memories. She wouldn't forget that, especially when Clark planted a kiss on her forehead and mumbled a sweet goodnight.  
  
"312." Linda read the golden number on the door, mentally. She knocked and twisted the handle.  
  
"Hi." Mrs. Adler greeted, sitting at the edge of her bed, as her legs dangled at the side. She recalled that pretty face to be Linda.  
  
"Hello." She retorted, flashing a smile.  
  
Linda was puzzled when she regarded that Mrs. Adler's stuff was gone. The beautiful floral bouquet on top of the table, the chairs and her rack of food on one side of the room, were all gone. The only remaining stuff were basically the bare hospital bed and the empty cabinets.  
  
"What's going on? Where's your stuff?" Linda questioned her eyes wandering the bare room.  
  
"Thank you." Mrs. Adler murmured, accepting the bouquet that this girl handed her. "I'm going home."  
  
"Really? That's great!" She stated in sheer glee. Mrs. Adler nodded, trying to lie down on her bed. Linda assisted her carefully. "Where's your family?"  
  
"They're going to pick me up later." The old lady informed, with a weak voice. She's having a hard time talking, abruptly. Linda thought that it was a bit rude of her family to leave Mrs. Adler here, alone.  
  
"On behalf of the Torch, we would like to thank you for the interview." Linda announced, sitting close to Mrs. Adler.  
  
"Oh that's nothing." Mrs. Adler tried to utter as she smiled. Her face, developing deep and serious wrinkles when she did it. Linda regarded that the wounds on her face left no trace.  
  
The old lady slowly shut her eyes and her wrinkled mouth turning into a sad frown.  
  
"What's wrong?" Linda inquired compassionately to the Mrs. Adler, all the while brushing some gray hairs away from her furrowed forehead.  
  
"I still think of her, you know."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My Earth Angel." Mrs. Adler whispered.  
  
"I'm sure she's thinking of you too." She spoke in a hushed tone, as the sun's rays that leaked through the window, illuminated her brown hair. Linda gazed at the nearly withered looking Mrs. Adler.  
  
"Oh." The old lady sighed out heavily. Tears spilled down from the corner of her eyes and into the pillow that supported her weak head.  
  
"If only I could see her for the last time." Mrs. Adler uttered under her breath with a sniff while tears still drips from her eyes. "I'm not getting any younger. I can feel death coming to me any time soon."  
  
Linda tried her best to fight back her own tears from spilling. Looking at this old lady say those words, made her melancholic.  
  
"Just this ones. I wish I could thank her." Grand Ma Adler mumbled softly, turning her head on one side, eyes still closed.  
  
At this point Linda was battling with her thoughts. Will she execute this idea that popped inside her mind or not? This is absolutely huge. Voices started speaking in her thoughts. A part saying 'Yes, do it.' And the other part saying 'Do not.'  
  
She's so confused. She's never been in this kind of situation before. Linda wanted to cry. She wanted to seek comfort and refuge within Clark's strong arms.  
  
"Everything seemed to be ok, when I'm with him." Linda told herself, baffled with her plan.  
  
A tear rolled down her blushing cheeks. She wiped it away instantly and at that moment, Linda had made up her mind. She's gonna do it. Linda got to her feet, she took a deep breath and commenced with the idea. First were her hazel eyes, those fake colored eyes. With the use of her pointing finger and thumb, she dilated the skin around her eyes. Linda carefully pinched the hazel contact lenses out, one eye at a time, revealing their true color. Light blue.  
  
Then her final cover, the light brown hair she had on. She removed the perfectly hidden hair clips at each side of her head and at the back area. Linda pulled the long wig off slowly, exposing her natural hair color. Gleaming Blonde.  
  
Her luscious blonde hair fell so smoothly on her shoulders, down to her slender back.  
  
Sitting back on bed near Mrs. Adler, Linda held the old lady's face and turned it to her. Tears were still visible on her cheeks and eyes.  
  
"Mrs. Adler." She called quietly, beaming a smile when she witnessed the old lady opened her eyes.  
  
"It's you." Mrs. Adler uttered, eyes half opened. She caressed Linda's face admiringly, with a smile. "My Earth Angel."  
  
"Yes." Linda held Mrs. Adler's feeble hand and squeezed it cautiously.  
  
That moment finished with Mrs. Adler falling a sleep, probably tired from all the crying, and Linda putting her disguise back on. She was worried for a minute that Mrs. Adler might expose her to the public, and then she remembered that she's already old, no one would believe her surely. Or maybe she'd forget about it when she wakes up. Linda kissed Mrs. Adler on her forehead.  
  
Grabbing her backpack on the end of the bed, she left the room and started for the elevator door. She arrived at the lobby and exited the hospital with a smile. Knowing that she has made the old lady's wish come true.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm here to see Mrs. Miriam Adler." A tall guy with dark hair said, as he approached the nurse's reception area at the hospital lobby. "I was informed by phone that she got transferred to another room."  
  
The chubby nurse in uniform, typed Mrs. Adler's name on the computer and checked the monitor for the data.  
  
"Yes, she was transferred to the second floor, room 215, about three hours ago." The nurse announced.  
  
"Mae," Another nurse came to the reception, talking to the chubby nurse. "I need the medication for the patient in room 215."  
  
The chubby nurse handed her a tray full of cups field with all sorts of medicine. "While you're at it why don't you show this gentlemen Mrs. Adler's room. He's looking for her."  
  
"Hi." The man said, offering a handshake. "I'm Ken Adler, her son."  
  
"Janice." The female nurse accepted the handshake. "I was just talking to her a minute ago."  
  
"She never runs out of stories to tell, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, been talking for nearly 2 hours." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Note: Please review! This fan fiction's gonna end soon. I just have to write at least 2 or 3 more chapters and it's history! *thank gawd!* Thanks again to everyone who reviewed my fic! Really, appreciate it!  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
  
  
Linda soared above the Smallville aerial space with her right arm fully extended and her left leg bent slightly, for balance. The crisp wind blowing against her face and blonde hair, gloriously. From up there, she could see the whole town going about their businesses. She felt free, independent and most of all, superior.  
  
Three hours ago, by the time she exited the hospital, she settled in a nice little shop across the hospital, which serves all kinds of beverages. Linda fancied a chocolate milkshake drink, ordered it and finally sat on table located just outside the shop.  
  
Linda took off her backpack, unzipped it and retrieved her silver bracelet from within. That was her only remembrance from her real parents, Zor El and Allura, and her well loved mentor in Argo City, Zaltar.  
  
"The bracelet lights up whenever the Omegahedron is nearby." She could still hear Zaltar utter those words.  
  
"Omegahedron." Linda repeated under her breath, staring at the one of a kind bracelet. Weird markings and symbols are on it. Some people reckoned that the design looked Gaelic/Irish, but it's not.  
  
"Son of Jor El. Matrix. Anti - Monitor Earth Crisis. Death. Resurrection." We're the English translations of the Kryptonian/Argonian codes on the bracelet.  
  
According to Zaltar, it's a prophecy that she must fulfill. The five major stages in her life as Linda Danvers. Zaltar have always been cryptic with his words. Now it's up to Linda to figure them out. She sighed and strapped the bracelet on her left wrist.  
  
While contemplating on what she did back in Mrs. Adler's room, a robbery was taking place in a convenient store, 4 shops away from the place Linda settled in.  
  
Gun shots roared into the quiet air and was followed by loud shattering of glass windows.  
  
Alerted by the noise, Linda knew that something bad was happening. The people panicked when 3 men went out of the convenient store, carrying high caliber firearms and a sack full of money.  
  
Rushing into the back alleys, Linda used her super speed to change and take off her disguise. She appeared ones more in public, swooping from the sky sporting a plain white crop shirt, a short blue skirt and her white sneakers. Linda looked like a lost cheerleader. That's always been her style.  
  
She apprehended the robbers shortly, breaking their firearms in halves, to their complete astonishment. Using a long metallic pipe, Linda was able to bind the 3 robbers into the fire hydrant. Before the Smallville police arrived, she made her escape and flew away from the scene.  
  
Now, flying up into the air, after the robbery incident, Linda was enjoying it all. She felt superior than anybody else. Though this maybe the case, she felt incomplete. She's alone in this world. If only she could find 'The son of Jor El', then maybe, just maybe everything would be ok. She wouldn't be alone anymore.  
  
The pleased smile that was previously visible on her façade is now replaced by a frown. The feeling of superiority and freedom are overshadowed by grief for her parents death and longing for a person that could keep up with her.  
  
Linda shook her head to get rid of the sad thoughts she was having.  
  
"You just did something good back there." She reminded herself, to uplift her spirit.  
  
From where she currently hovered, Linda regarded a beautiful lake surrounded by tall trees. It was a small patch of woodland beside the highway, leading to town.  
  
Enticed by the calm lake, she slowly lowered herself downward to take a closer look.  
  
"It's more beautiful up close." Linda thought, her face brightening up with happiness. The front tips of her sneakers touching the water as she glided forward, with her arms wide open.  
  
She was moving ahead as if she's skating. For a moment she watched how her shoe tips created long ripple traces on the perfectly serene water surface, on contact. Linda closed her eyes with a delighted grin on her face.  
  
That precious event for Linda was shattered when she noticed her silver bracelet was glowing. The Omegahedron is close.  
  
Linda scouted the woods with only her bracelet to guide her. Then a familiar scream echoed. She followed where it was coming from, frantically.  
  
Just as she thought, when she came around the bend, Linda saw a man hunched before a lifeless girl.  
  
"Lena!" She thought, bells ringing wildly inside her head.  
  
With the use of her super speed, Linda started for them, worried and angered at the same time.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Linda shrieked furiously, grabbing the back collar of the guy's shirt with one hand and violently tossed him away from her friend.  
  
The collar was almost torn off from Linda's clutches because of her forceful toss. The guy crashed on a tree before falling on the ground with a thud.  
  
Linda knelt beside Lena, not minding the attacker for a while. Claw marks had been inflicted on her face, she had a large bleeding wound on her chest. Blood covered her clothes and skin. Thankfully, Linda found out that she's unconscious, not dead.  
  
Rage and disgust were evident on Linda's face when she turned her head to see who Lena's attacker was. Shock registered on her upon laying her eyes on the culprit. Linda found herself staring at a familiar facade.  
  
"Clark?" She uttered in total disbelief. Using her X-ray vision, Linda regarded a shining fragment of crystal inside his head. A piece of the Omegahedron.  
  
The man she called Clark had blood dripping from his blooded mouth. Rows of sharp, bloody teeth were exposed as he snarled wildly at Linda.  
  
He was about to pounce and attack the girl when he was struck by common sense. Now is not the time to do battle with her. She's strong, really strong. Fighting her now would result to his instant death.  
  
Linda watched as Clark ran away from the scene. She wanted to follow him badly, make him pay for what he just did to Lena, her best friend. More than anything, Lena needed her help at that moment. She's losing blood. She had to take her to the hospital, fast.  
  
Cradling Lena within her arms, Linda took flight in a hurry to save her friend from death.  
  
"This isn't over Clark." She promised to herself. "This isn't over."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's Clark?" Linda entered the Kent's house, setting her bag on the dining table, when she spotted Mrs. Kent. She just came from the hospital where she rushed Lena.  
  
Martha was in the living room, comfortably seated on the couch, while watching her favorite primetime game show. On the small table before her was a small bowl of popcorn.  
  
"He's not staying here tonight." Mrs. Kent informed looking over her shoulders to have a look at Linda.  
  
"Where is he?" Linda went behind the couch, bent over to kiss Mrs. Kent 'hello' on her cheek.  
  
"Something wrong honey?" Martha inquired, ignoring her question. She could sense a hint of anger from Linda's voice.  
  
"Nothing." She lied, cracking a fake smile to hide her rage. "I just need to talk to him."  
  
"And smash his brain afterwards." Linda added to her thoughts.  
  
"Is it important?" Mrs. Kent uttered with total concern. She could easily tell that there's something wrong, judging from Linda's sudden change of aura.  
  
Linda yearned to tell Mrs. Kent the truth. That Clark tried to killed her best friend, Lena, by the woods and she witnessed the whole thing.  
  
"Well," Was all that Linda managed to mumble. She was having a hard time telling her the incident.  
  
"He's staying at Lex's for the night. I think they're working on something." Martha stated, not giving away the reason why Clark needed to stay over at Lex's. "If it's that important Lyn, you can give him a call."  
  
Linda was hushed. She didn't know what to do. If she calls him, what will she say to him? Watch your back, Clark? I'm gonna getcha you bastard? She'd rather face him than make those cheesy threats by phone.  
  
Furthermore, Clark is with Lex. The last thing she wanted right now is for another person from Smallville to know that she's the Earth Angel. Mrs. Adler knows, Clark knows, she wouldn't wish Lex to be included.  
  
Linda's positive that Clark wouldn't do anything to hurt his loved ones, let alone feed on them, thus explains his attack on Lena, who's still unconscious back in Smallville General.  
  
"Or I can drive you over to Lex's if you want?" Mrs. Kent sweetly offered, not knowing the real deal.  
  
"No, thanks." She replied, pretending to be cool with it.  
  
"Ok." Martha said flashing a smile. "Oh. Have you eaten diner Lyn?"  
  
"Yeah." Linda answered, taking the stairs, on her way to her room.  
  
"In case you get hungry though, there's food at the kitchen."  
  
"Thanks." She spoke frustrated of not confronting Clark that night.  
  
She was psyched to avenge Lena, only to find that Clark's not coming home. Linda wondered if Mr. and Mrs. Kent knew about their son's dark secret. That he's a killer, a cunning monster hiding under that innocent face.  
  
Laying herself down on her bed, tears began rolling on her cheeks. Why does this have to happen to her? All she asks is a normal boy. Why did she end up falling in love with a monster? Why a monster?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lex sat on the mansion's study room, absorbed with the large book he's reading. Clark lay flat on his stomach on the carpeted floor of the room reading a book as well. Both were researching about shape shifters and the ways to vanquish the creature.  
  
Luckily, Lex's father, Lionel Luthor, is a great collector of books about the weird, the paranormal and the unexplainable. The mansion's library's stacked with enough books that dealt with mythic beings and monsters, enabling Clark and Lex to investigate on the matter.  
  
At this point, Lex is still unaware of what happened to his stepsister, Lena. He doesn't know that she's confined at the local hospital because of a brutal attack, which supposedly Clark did.  
  
That is hard to believe though, the two have been together since school ended that day. Well, Lex of course drove Clark home to pack some of his stuff for the night and at the same time informed Mrs. and Mr. Kent about their research.  
  
Mr. Kent didn't like the idea as expected. Though ones he learned that the whole town's safety is at stake, he gave in. Clark promised to go back home early next morning to prepare for school. That's enough for Mrs. Kent.  
  
"Got anything?" Lex inquired, looking up from the book he's reading.  
  
"Decapitation, Spear through the head, exposure to intense heat and," Clark relayed, flipping over his notes. "Heart removal."  
  
"Same thing I got." He said, showing Clark his notes.  
  
"Guess I have to do either of the four." Clark spoke, not really enticed by the idea.  
  
"The first and last one sounds interesting." Lex joked accompanied with a snicker.  
  
Clark grimaced at the thought of decapitating Nick's body parts or pulling out his heart. Those stuff involves blood and that's one thing Clark couldn't stand to see. He'd probably go with the heat exposure. Anyway, Clark's been practicing with his newly found powers. His heat/laser vision.  
  
"Before we can do that, we need to find him first." Clark pointed out continuing his reading.  
  
"You get yourself ready while I come up with a plan to capture Nick." Lex assured him, closing his book. He checked the time at the antique grandfather clock at the corner of the study room. It says '9:45pm.'  
  
A split second later, both Lex and Clark were at the grand kitchen of the mansion, eating. Lex had specifically requested their cook to prepare some light snacks for him and his guest.  
  
"How's Ms. Gorgeous?" Lex uttered, spearing a piece of macaroni and popped it into his mouth.  
  
"I dunno. Haven't seen Lana in a while." Clark said taking a bite on his slice of pizza.  
  
"No. I was talking 'bout the other gorgeous brunette, Linda." He interjected placing down his fork.  
  
"Oh. Linda." Clark hasn't forgotten about her actually. She's everything he ever thinks of all day. It's just that he doesn't wanna talk about her right now.  
  
"What's wrong Clark?" Lex immediately noticed the sudden change of expression on Clark's face at the mention of Linda's name.  
  
"N-nothing." He muttered defensively at him, turning away.  
  
"C'mon Clark. You can tell me."  
  
Clark was suddenly engulfed by a surge of sad emotions from within his heart. He doesn't want to be reminded of the cruel fact that he's falling in love with a girl who is about to leave him 2 days from now.  
  
"I think I love her." Clark whispered softly. He finally blurted it out.  
  
"Tell her then." Lex advised, comforted that Clark confessed his feelings about Linda.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm not even sure if she likes me."  
  
"How would you know, unless you go tell her how you feel." Lex stated.  
  
"OK, what if I tell her, we fall in love, then what?" Said Clark, head bent down, feeling absolutely hopeless about the whole thing. He stood up and leaned on the marble counter. "Come Saturday she'll be leaving Smallville. There's nothing for us."  
  
Lex got to his feet, went beside Clark and placed a hand on his shoulder, as if to say that it's ok.  
  
"It takes courage to love, Clark, because love entails a lot of risk. You might get hurt along the way, but the pain you might feel is nothing compared to the joy of knowing that you gave yourself and your love a chance." He counseled turning into the doctor of love, suddenly.  
  
Lex exited the kitchen leaving a very confused Clark, pondering on what his best friend said. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Note: Gosh I am so sorry! I know, I know, I promised you guys that Chapter 14's Superman and Supergirl's battle. But you see, I have to insert these scenes so the story would make sense and would appear complete. Sorry again! I promise Clark Kent VS Linda Danvers is in Chapter 15. I swear! Sorry to disappoint you. (  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
  
  
Linda Danvers woke up the following morning feeling utterly terrible. This is the day that she'd chosen to confront Clark ones and for all. Actually, it's not just the confronting she's worried and gutted about, but it's the fact that she has to get rid of him. For the good of everyone living in Smallville, she's decided that Clark must be stop.  
  
That morning, Linda heard Clark talking to his parents downstairs, they were having breakfast already.  
  
"The freakin' bastard's here." She thought, rising up from her bed.  
  
Linda proceeded to her bathroom to take a warm shower, hoping that somehow all her feelings for Clark would be washed off. It's hard to kill someone you've fallen in love with.  
  
To no avail, after the shower, it's still there. Though love wasn't the only emotions that lingered on her mind now, there's anger and disappointment. Linda promised to herself to kick out love in the mix and replace it with hatred, just before the confrontation.  
  
She dried her damped body with a towel, wrapped the towel around her body, then stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed  
  
"I'm not gonna let you down." Linda told her reflection on the mirror above her sink. Looking back at her from the mirror is a young blonde girl with the saddest blue eyes.  
  
Linda didn't came down until she's certain that Clark's out of the house. She's aware that by doing this, she'll probably be late for school. Then she thought that it's a small price to pay anyway. Seeing Clark that morning all cute and ravishingly charming, and riding the bus with him to school, is not gonna help her to want to crush and destroy him.  
  
Keeping a good distance between her and her target is a good idea for Linda. This way she wouldn't be distracted by them, or in this case Clark's incredible smile and sweet as a nut personality.  
  
Linda left the house about 15 minutes after Clark. Mr. Kent suggested that he'd drive her to school but Linda disapproved. She felt guilt to the nice couple, who she thought are clueless about their son's evil ways.  
  
Riding the next bus that passed by the farm on the way to school, Linda noticed that she forgot her 'magical' bracelet at her other bag. She wanted to step out of the bus and retrieve the darn thing, but chose not to.  
  
"What for?" Linda told herself, staring outside the bus window. "I already know that Clark's got a piece of the Omegahedron."  
  
Smallville High:  
  
Clark arrived in school and headed straight to his locker by the hallways. He was thinking of two things. There's his problem with Nick Adler, who they still cannot track down, and of course there's the thing about Linda.  
  
Lex was right when he said that Clark should go tell Linda how he feels. He's right about the part that Clark should give himself and his love a chance.  
  
"Clark." Someone said his name. He looked up and saw that it was Pete. "Where's Lyn?"  
  
The students in Smallville had associated the name Clark Kent and Linda Danvers, together. Since Monday morning, Clark and Linda always arrives in school together, and now that he's alone, it's natural for some people to ask about Clark's 'other half'.  
  
"I don't think she's coming to school today." Clark muttered closing his locker. "My mom said she seemed to be a bit upset last night when she came home."  
  
"Maybe because of Lena."  
  
"Why what's with Lena?" He immediately inquired when he saw Pete had that look.  
  
"She's in the hospital. The students said that she got attacked by some animal." Pete relayed.  
  
"An animal?" Clark uttered, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Yeah. Some of the members of the cheering squad visited her last night and according to them, Lena said she was attacked by a bear."  
  
"A bear?" He reckoned obviously bewildered by the information. Clark basically grew up in Smallville and he's never heard of anyone being attacked by a wild bear. Hell, he reckoned there are no wild bears in Smallville. Clark made a mental note to give Lex a call after his first period. Maybe he's still unaware that his half sister's confined at the hospital.  
  
Pete smacked him gently on his chest then followed it with a nod towards Clark's back, as if to tell him that someone's coming. He looked over his shoulder to see who it is.  
  
Linda walked the locker filled hallway of the school with her chin slightly raised. She was attired in the official, red, black and yellow uniform of the Smallville High cheering squad. With backpack slung over one shoulder while carrying some books within her right hand, she strutted like she owns the entire school.  
  
She stopped dead on her tracks when she finally got to Clark and Pete's location. Clark instantly regarded something different about Linda. He could sense a change in her.  
  
"Hi Lyn." Pete chimed in with a sincere smile. Linda stared at him for a couple of seconds with out saying anything.  
  
She transferred her gaze to Clark, who managed to give a smile even if he's still fidgety at the sight of her. He was hoping for the smile to be returned but to his disappointment, he got nothing. Linda had a blank expression on her face.  
  
Placing her free right hand on her hip, Linda continued to walk off probably heading to her first class.  
  
Clark doubted if it's really Linda. She's so cold, so different. Using his X Ray vision he checked for proof. To his surprise, it was the real Linda. He found nothing peculiar with her body and bone composition.  
  
"What's up with her?" Pete asked Clark, fazed.  
  
"I dunno." Clark managed to mumble, eyes still fixed on Linda's back.  
  
When first period ended, the principal's voice came into the speaker for an important announcement about the anticipated party on Friday evening. He advised to the students that the teachers committee and the student body have decided that the party will be a costume party.  
  
The students were enraged. Some had already chosen something to wear for Friday night. And now they're left with the task of coming up with a costume! But what can they do? The decision's been made. They have no choice but to follow.  
  
After Clark's fourth period class, he headed for the drinking fountain and fortunately caught up with Lana Lang. She was garbed in the cheering squad's uniform, exactly like the one he saw Linda had on earlier.  
  
"Hey." Lana greeted him, accompanied by her superb smile.  
  
"Lana." Said Clark, gesturing Lana to use the fountain first. Ones Lana's thirst was quenched, it was his turn to drink. Lana waited for him to finish.  
  
"Haven't seen you in a while Clark." She muttered looking up at him.  
  
Clark wiped his lips dry using the sleeve of his shirt. "Yeah. Been doing a lot of research for The Torch's issue for next week."  
  
"How 'bout you? What have you been up to?" He asked, walking with Lana towards the indoor school gymnasium.  
  
"Um, I've been busy the past couple of days looking for an after school job." Lana informed.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah. I figured, since I'm quitting the squad, I might as well do something productive with my time, like a job."  
  
"Again?" Clark inquired, surprised with Lana's decision. This isn't the first time Lana quitted the squad to pursue something else. She has worked at the Smallville beanery before and just recently at the Talon. Then she quitted and went back with the squad.  
  
"Yes!" She laughed at Clark's surprised tone. "Look, I know I pretty much screwed up every after school job that I've had previously. I wasn't ready back then. But now I'm really decided."  
  
"Good luck." He told her, beaming.  
  
"Thanks." Lana answered as they continued walking. "I just thought that there's something more to life that memorizing routines, shaking pompoms and cheering."  
  
"Hmm, why do feel like I've heard that one before?" Clark joked to Lana. Every time she would quit the squad to go after some plan, Lana would always deliver that 'more to life' speech.  
  
Lana giggled when Clark said those words. She thought that Clark must probably be sick and tired from hearing the same reason over and over. Then again Clark's not like that kind of person.  
  
It suddenly got to Clark's attention that he's not feeling drowsy walking beside Lana. He checked for her necklace and it wasn't there.  
  
"Where's your necklace?" He mumbled, eyes darting on Lana's neck.  
  
"I took it off. For some strange reason, Linda said it distracted her so I left it home."  
  
"Oh." Was the word that came out of Clark's mouth, bewildered. Why would a girl like Linda be distracted over Lana's necklace?  
  
"So have you heard about Lena?" She spoke afterwards, her face turning serious.  
  
"Yeah. Pete just told me this morning. She was attacked by a wild bear?"  
  
Lana nodded, "Poor Lena. What I don't understand is that bear part. I don't recall anyone being attacked by a wild bear before."  
  
"Same thing I asked myself when I heard the news. It's weird."  
  
"Well, in a town like Smallville, nothing's impossible anymore." She pointed out, raking some of her hair away from her lovely face, with the use of her fingers.  
  
Clark just nodded to that comment.  
  
"I'm worried about Linda though. I can tell that she's deeply affected." Mumbled Lana, looking down at her shoes.  
  
The incident that happened that morning by the hallway flashed back into Clark's mind. He thought that maybe Linda's acting strange because of Lena's accident. She must be really devastated and sad thus her reaction earlier. Clark felt guilty for not being there for her.  
  
"We tried talking to her, convince her to let her feelings out but she insisted that she's fine, that she's ok." Lana added as they got in the spacious gymnasium. "D'you think you can do something about it Clark? Like talk to her and stuff?"  
  
"Yeah. I've been wanting to talk to her all day." Clark stated following Lana to the location where the squads are. They were assembled in front of the bleachers at one side of the gymnasium.  
  
Some of the girls practicing some dance routines, the others memorizing and belting out cheers while some of them sat on the floor gossiping. Pompoms were scattered everywhere.  
  
Clark instantly spotted Linda at the far side of the room, practicing cheering routines with a few other girls, giggling. Linda pivoted her head and met Clark's eyes accidentally. The weak grin she had on faded so soon. He waved at her with a smile and sauntered for her.  
  
Revolted by the sight of Clark, Linda stopped what she's doing and started for Lana, who by this time sat on the floor with the other squad members.  
  
"Lana would it be ok if I leave now?" She queried kneeling next to Lana, ignoring Clark who was approaching them.  
  
"Why?" Lana said eyeing Clark, worried.  
  
"I don't feel quite that good, suddenly." Linda lied. Because the truth is she doesn't want to see or talk to Clark.  
  
"Ok." Lana had no choice but say it. Somewhat disappointed that Linda's leaving without having a talk with Clark first.  
  
"Thanks." Linda rose from her feet, collected her backpack and pompoms on the bleachers and marched for the gymnasium door, in a hurry.  
  
Clark gazed at Lana and she just shrugged in reply.  
  
"Linda, wait." He called out, jogging for her.  
  
Linda pushed the doors open and exited the gymnasium. Luckily, Clark caught up with her in the hallway.  
  
"Linda, wait." Clark placed a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from walking away. She stopped without turning around. "I've been looking for you all day."  
  
"Strange," She let out, with a certain coldness in her voice. Linda looked over her shoulder and finished. "I've been trying to avoid you all day."  
  
Linda walked off leaving a crushed Clark. He couldn't come up with any reason as to why she's acting like this. What's wrong? What did I do? Were the questions that lingered on Clark's troubled thoughts.  
  
At the Smallville Hospital:  
  
"How would you make him come to the abandoned foundry?" Lena asked, sitting up on her hospital bed with pillows propped behind her back for support.  
  
She had long scratches on her face and neck and a small cut on her forehead that had bled quite a bit. Lena hissed in pain when she reached to touch it.  
  
"I'll think of something." Uttered Linda sitting at the foot of Lena's bed.  
  
They were talking about Clark Kent. It's been almost an hour since Linda came into the room and from that time, the two had been devising a plan to destroy Clark. So far, Linda settled for the abandoned foundry by the woods for their battleground.  
  
That same foundry where Clark and Greg Arkin (Bug Boy) used to play as kids. Clark told Linda all about it. He said that it was near the tree fort they built.  
  
"Bait." Muttered Lena.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get a bait." Lena expounded, excited by the idea she came up with. "Someone close to him, someone he values more than anything."  
  
"Right. A bait." She agreed, standing up. Linda paced around the room to keep her mind working.  
  
"What about his parents? For sure he'd go berserk!" Lena suggested.  
  
"NO!" Linda promptly objected the offer. She wouldn't want anything to happen to Mr. and Mrs. Kent. "No, Not them."  
  
"You're left with Chloe and Pete then."  
  
"No."  
  
"Linda, don't let your emotions cloud your judgement. Don't let it affect your duty." Lena pointed, realizing that her friend had developed some kind of emotional attachment to these people. "Gawd, I hope you're not in love with Clark. Because that would make things worst."  
  
Lena watched her friend stopped pacing at the mention of Clark.  
  
"Are you in love with Clark?" She automatically fired the question.  
  
"No!" Linda forced herself to say it. She turned away and glanced outside the window, confused with her feelings. Clark is all she thinks about.  
  
"I hope you're telling me the truth, Lyn. Let me just remind you that the guy almost killed me. Clark doesn't deserve your love. He's a monster." Said Lena.  
  
"I know." Linda whispered, a small teardrop rolling down her right cheek. She had already set herself into slaying Clark, so what's happening to her now?  
  
"I've got it." Linda continued after a while, wiping the tear. "I've chosen my bait."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Linda took off her gaze at the window to face Lena. She sighed heavily and said, "Lana Lang."  
  
An evil grin played at the corners of Lena's mouth.  
  
Linda returned to Smallville High later that afternoon to execute the kidnapping plan of Lana. As far as she can remember, Lana informed her that the squad will be staying at the gymnasium until six in the evening.  
  
When she arrived at the gymnasium, most of the squad members were gone. A few were left loitering around the campus.  
  
"Izzy, hey" Linda recognized one of the squad members, as she came near her. "Have you seen Lana?"  
  
"Yeah, she was heading to the parking lot to meet Whitney."  
  
"Thanks." Linda sprinted for the parking lot.  
  
She was nervous because this is the first time she'd kidnap and use anyone as bait to her enemy. Linda knew that what she's doing's wrong, but she has to do this for the greater good of the people.  
  
Immediately, Linda spotted Lana walking alone. Like Izzy just said, she was heading for the parking lot to meet Whitney. This is her chance.  
  
Using her power of flight, she levitated at least 5 feet from the ground to stalk Lana. Doing this prevented Lana from ever suspecting that someone's following her.  
  
With one quick blow at the back of Lana's head, Linda was able to make her unconscious. She picked her up in her arms from the ground, as they took flight for the foundry. Linda whispered an apology to Lana. The whole thing's totally against her will.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clark stayed at the Torch's office to work on some of the articles that he had typed the previous afternoon. He deleted some of the lines and proof read the article while he's at it. A few more adjustments and Clark's done working for the day.  
  
He took off his eyes from the computer monitor and closed them, again his thoughts were haunted by Linda Danvers. Clark finally confirmed to himself that he loves her. If only he could find a way to tell her that.  
  
Clark used to feel this way for Lana. Though after the conversation they had earlier, Clark realized that that feelings are not there anymore. Talking to Lana is just like talking to Chloe. The moment's not magical, unlike before.  
  
Clark left the Torch's office to grab some of his books from his locker. The dimly lit and now empty corridors sent shivers down his spine. It's just like a scene from one of those horror movies his mom loved to watch. Where the killer would appear out of nowhere and run after you with a huge knife in one hand.  
  
He punched his locker combination and the door snapped open. A small note fell to the floor and it got Clark's attention.  
  
Clark picked it up and the note reads, "Lana. With me. Abandoned foundry. Be there."  
  
Someone's got Lana. But who? The first name that came to his mind is Nick Adler.  
  
"This is a trap." He thought, crumpling the note in one hand. "He's got Lana and he's using her as bait."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clark rushed to the foundry without delay, making a short stop at the tree fort where he used to play in with Dick Arkin. It brought back memories, both sad and happy ones.  
  
Now, Clark stood before the rusty and old abandoned foundry with fear in his heart. He's not afraid of death or anything. He fears for Lana's life.  
  
Clark worries though, recalling that the place is filled with that green meteor rock that makes him weak and vulnerable. Those meteor rocks that could possibly cause his death.  
  
Staring at the foundry with the dark sky as it's background, Clark encouraged himself to get on with it and save Lana. With the mild wind blowing his hair, he braced himself, hands shoved inside his jacket's pockets, and started towards the entrance.  
  
(Next: The Teen of Steel VS The Maiden of Might - Chapter 15) 


	15. The Teen of Steel VS The Maiden of Might

Chapter Fifteen - The Teen of Steel Versus The Maiden of Might  
  
  
  
The place had an eerie feel to it. The cries of a thousand crickets from outside, the crackling burning of woods at the far corner of the foundry, and his heavy breaths, were the only sounds that Clark could hear.  
  
Thanks to the bone fire, he made his way through the foundry with ease. He couldn't see anyone though. Lana or Nick is no where in sight. Clark kept his guard, knowing that anytime now his enemy would strike on him.  
  
Unaware, a pair of eyes peeked from behind one of the many steel pillars that supported the old foundry. The eyes were watching his every move.  
  
Clark stopped dead on his tracks when a strong blinding light was shone on his face.  
  
"I'd say it's nice to see you Clark," A female voice said. He instantly recognized it to be Linda, as she slowly emerged from the dark. "But then we both know that it's a big fib."  
  
The light that was shining on him came from the heavy-duty flashlight she was holding. Clark shielded his eyes with the use of his hand.  
  
"Lyn, what are you doing he-" His sentence trailed off, thinking that this figure in front of him couldn't be the real Linda.  
  
He concentrated and used his X-ray vision on this girl. Clark was shocked to find out that there's nothing wrong with her body composition, this is the real Linda Danvers walking towards him.  
  
"Surprised?" She muttered, flashing him a devilish grin. The moonlight leaked through the broken glass windows, enabling Clark to see her. Linda was still attired in the cheerleading uniform. "Didn't think I can pull this off?"  
  
"You did this?" Clark stated, just like Linda said, absolutely surprised. "You're behind this?"  
  
"I'll take 'Duh' for three hundred." Said Linda dryly, turning off the flashlight. She stopped walking.  
  
How can this be? Linda, the girl Clark has fallen in love with is behind Lana's kidnapping. He's baffled as ever.  
  
"Where's Lana?" He inquired, mid- shout, eyes fixed on Linda. "What did you do to her?"  
  
Linda turned on the flashlight again and shone it in the middle of the foundry. There, Clark saw Lana's petite, lifeless body lying on the ground. Both her hands were tied behind her and her feet as well.  
  
"Lana,"  
  
"Don't worry she's not dead." Linda advised, turning off the flashlight, staring back at Clark.  
  
"So, Clark," She added with a tone of confidence in her voice. Linda doesn't want Clark to know that she's having a hard time convincing herself to rid of him, thus she settled to sound cocky and confident all the time. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."  
  
They stood several feet away from each other. Both of them, sensing the strong tension in the cold air.  
  
"The hard way, well, it involves a lot of kicking, a lot of punching, and quite possibly hair pulling. Really brutal and violent if you ask me." Spoke Linda, arms crossed over her chest, clutching the flashlight in one hand. "And the easy way, you come over here, kneel before me, while I bash in your skull."  
  
Clark swallowed hard, frightened not by the threat, but by the raged he sees in Linda's eyes. He's never seen her like this. He hasn't got the slightest idea what's this all about. What does she want from him?  
  
"Stop this Linda." He retorted heading to where Lana's body lay.  
  
He's had enough of the talk. Clark figured that there is no way Linda could possibly fight him. Based from his vision, she's just an ordinary human being like anybody else. There's nothing special in her. None of those sign which says that she's been infected by the green meteor rock.  
  
"That's the farthest you can go!" Linda sneered through clenched teeth, blocking him immediately. "You can't take her from me."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Clark gazed down on her, eyebrows furrowed, a little annoyed by her action and threats.  
  
"Ok Lyn, you don't like this guy. He's a monster underneath it all. You don't like him!" She told herself firmly. "So stop staring into those glorious soulful eyes of his!"  
  
When no reply came, he pushed her side and continued heading for Lana.  
  
Enraged, Linda rushed forward at him, swung the heavy metal flashlight and cracked it against the side of Clark's head. He staggered forward and fell.  
  
"Never turn your back on your opponent." Linda threw away the broken flashlight. "That's what I've learned from killing freaks like you."  
  
Clark was dazed from the blow but he heard what she said. She called him a freak, could it be possible that Linda knew that he's also different? It was clear to Clark, Linda had killed before and now she had her eyes set on him. He was about to get up when Linda stepped one foot on his back, pinning him on the ground. He felt her superhuman strength.  
  
With one quick move, he forcefully pulled her other leg, making her lose her balance and crashed on her side.  
  
Immediately, Clark got to his feet as he watched Linda did the same thing. He had no plans or whatsoever to fight Linda, though Linda on the other hand had all the intentions of slaying him.  
  
Linda threw several punches as Clark tried to avoid them. Unfortunately, most of the punches connected to his face and the chest area of his body.  
  
"Looks like you've been keeping secrets from me." He managed to utter, despite the pain he felt, backing away from Linda's assaults. "You're not normal."  
  
"Oh and you are?" Linda snorted and then she whirled and kicked at Clark twice then followed it with a solid punch in the face.  
  
Gathering that Linda isn't normal as she seemed, Clark had no choice but fight back. Though battling with the girl he loves is hard for him, he figured that he must. She must be stopped. Who knows what trouble she can do in Smallville if he doesn't?  
  
Clark grabbed Linda's wrist in mid punch and flipped her around, landing hard on the floor.  
  
Linda got to her feet and using her super speed, she went for the attack ones more. Clark didn't expect that so Linda decked him and give out a few kicks in the stomach, face and arms.  
  
Finally, he managed to get hold of her and bounded Linda in his arms, making it impossible for her to punch. Linda was fighting her assailant's tight embrace, jerking her body back and forth. She brought her knee up hard between Clark's legs and broke away from him when he doubled in pain.  
  
Clark tried to grab her but instead ended up snatching her hair. Shock registered on his face when the brown hair he has always loved on Linda was removed.  
  
"A wig." He thought looking at the long brunette wig on his hand.  
  
Clark shot his eyes back on his enemy. A girl with long blonde hair stood right before him. This girl had Linda's face, her eyes. She removed her contact lenses to show him who she really is.  
  
"You're the Earth Angel." He mumbled dropping the wig on the floor, still feeling the pain on his crotch. Clark remembered Mrs. Adler's description of the Earth Angel. There's the long blonde gleaming hair and those light blue eyes.  
  
"Yes. And you're dead meat." She answered, charging for him again.  
  
Linda threw a punch then shot an elbow into Clark's pretty boy face. With every ounce of energy in her, she swung her left hand into a bone-crunching blow at his chest and knocked him back. She twisted her legs, grabbed up Clark in front of her in a scissors move and then toppled him.  
  
Lying on the ground, Clark was able to kick Linda on her guts as she was about to go down on him for an attack. The kick sent her flying into the air and crushing back on the foundry's wall.  
  
He took advantage of that and rose to his feet, preparing himself for another assault. The spot where Linda crashed on the wall was cracked because of the powerful impact of his kick.  
  
"What kind of creature is she?" He asked himself, standing up from the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whitney Fordman knocked several times on the front door of Lana's house that evening. After a while of waiting, Nelle, Lana's aunt, opened the door to him.  
  
"Whitney," Nelle spoke, suddenly alarmed with the worried expression on this young man's face.  
  
"Is Lana home?" He asked, hoping that Nelle would give him a yes.  
  
"No, weren't you supposed to be together? She said you'd fetch her at school." She uttered, her heart beating rapidly now, fretting.  
  
"Yeah, I told her to meet me at the parking lot an hour ago but she didn't show up."  
  
Whitney's words sent alarms ringing on her thoughts. Something's wrong, Nelle could feel it. She was dead scared thinking of what horrible things might have happened to her niece.  
  
"Have you tried calling up her friends?" Nelle inquired, heading for the living room for the phone, while Whitney trailed behind.  
  
"Yes. I called all of them. Just as the same they dunno where Lana is."  
  
Nelle picked up the phone and started dialing the Kent's number. She prayed Martha or Jonathan would tell her that Lana's at their house with Clark, safe and sound.  
  
"Martha, it's Nelle." She greeted as soon as she recognized the female voice who answered at the other line.  
  
"Nelle, Hi." Mrs. Kent retorted sitting at the dining room area of the house with her husband.  
  
"Is Lana there?"  
  
"No, she's not here." Martha replied, sensing the troubled tone on her friend's voice.  
  
"Oh my god!" Mrs. Kent heard her let out then followed it with sobs.  
  
"Nelle what's wrong?"  
  
"Lana's missing!" Nelle muttered on the phone, crying as Whitney comforted her on the couch, where they were sitting.  
  
"Clark and Linda's missing too. We've tried calling all their friends but they don't seem to have any idea where they are." Martha told her, also worried for her son and Linda's safety. "We called up Lex's house a while ago and his butler said he was at the hospital to visit Linda's friend, Lena Thorul."  
  
"Do you think they're with Lex?"  
  
"I hope so. Jonathan and I are planning to head there now to find out."  
  
"I'll come with you." Nelle suggested.  
  
"Alright we'll wait for you here."  
  
They put down the phone and in less than 7 minutes Nelle arrived at the farm, riding at the passenger's seat of Whitney's car. Not wasting anytime, Whitney followed behind Mrs. and Mr. Kent's blue pick up truck, heading for the local general hospital.  
  
The group reached the hospital and asked the nurse at the front desk on Lena Thorul's room number. Just as they got it, they dashed for the elevator door for Lena's room.  
  
Mrs. Kent held her husband's hand for comfort as they made their way to the room.  
  
"Please, Please God let them be safe." 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. Been busy with a lot of stuff lately. By the way thank you very for the reviews/messages you sent me about Chapter 15. It's very flattering. I just wish you'd keep on reading the fic 'til it ends(probably Chapter 20). Please review/comment! Pweetie phuleeezz? (  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell Dad anything about this." Lex held his sister's soft hand as he sat on a chair next to her bed at the hospital. "I didn't even told him that we've met already."  
  
"Thank you." Lena gratefully replied, beaming a weak smile to his brother. "He doesn't even know that I'm in Smallville. I told him that we were going to Kentucky for a week long seminar about teenage sexuality."  
  
His half brother snickered upon hearing her excuse. "And he bought that?"  
  
"He absolutely did." She said, giggling herself. Lionel Luthor maybe a powerful, conniving and astute but often times he's got that soft dumb side, which only Lena can manipulate. "Dad, believes everything I say."  
  
"Wow, you've got that control over him, huh?" Lex inquired, amazed and jealous at the same time. Lionel was always hard and strict with him.  
  
"Uh huh." She sounded, remembering how good his father is to her and her mom. "All it takes is a warm hug, a kiss on the forehead, the cheeks and the nose, add some adorable puppy eyes and Voila! He's yours."  
  
Lex snorted, eyes darting down on the squeaky floor of the room. How he wished Lionel would be as good and as fatherly to him as he was obviously showing Lena and her mom. What he'd give to see affection, trust and care in his father's eyes, even for just a mere second.  
  
"You think that'll work for me?" He joked, looking up at Lena.  
  
"Well, you could try." Lena kidded squeezing his brother's hand tighter. It's very clear to her that Lionel Luthor's not that fair to Lex.  
  
From everything Lex told her about their father, it appears that while he's very giving and affectionate to her and her mom, Lionel was doing the opposite to Lex.  
  
Silence filled the air for almost a minute then they heard someone knocking at the door.  
  
The door opened and the first face they saw belonged to Martha Kent. She was followed by her husband then Whitney and then finally Nelle, Lana's aunt. They all had the same worried look on their faces.  
  
"What's going on?" Lex was quick to fire the question at the group who let themselves in. Their eyes wandered around the room. It's like they were searching for someone or somebody.  
  
"Clark, Linda and Lana's missing." Mr. Kent advised them as his wife buried her face on his chest, disappointed, when they didn't see anyone that they've been looking for inside the room.  
  
Lex saw Nelle covered her face with her hands while sobbing. Whitney immediately prodded her to take a seat at the vacant chairs.  
  
"Someone from the mansion said that you were here to visit Lena and we kinda hoped that Clark, Lyn and Lana's with you." Mr. Kent added, comforting his wife with gentle pats on the back.  
  
"No. The last time I talked to Clark was this morning, when he called to inform me about Lena's condition."  
  
"Oh dear Lord where could they be?" Mrs. Kent let out, taking her face off Mr. Kent's chest as she wiped her tears away.  
  
Lena meanwhile sat noiselessly on her bed. Absorbing everything that these people were talking about. Clark, Linda and Lana are missing. She automatically concluded that Linda must be beating the crap out of Clark at this instant.  
  
"Let's just hope that they're all together." Whitney wished out loud, as Nelle continued weeping on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh they are together alright." Lena thought, wanting to smile but chose to keep it in her. "You can bet on that pretty boy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Linda slammed her forehead against Clark's, their skulls clacking together, then rammed her right knee into his gut.  
  
Clark instantly swung his fist and buried it in his enemy's midsection. After fighting with him, Linda was tired. As the air rushed out of her lungs, she slumped to the ground.  
  
Her coordination and strength couldn't hold out forever. She was exhausted and she could feel every inch of her body aching. The same thing Clark was feeling. What they didn't know is that the meteor rocks that surrounded the foundry contributed to their feeling of weakness.  
  
She spun her left foot just in time to catch Clark before he could reach her for another strike. Linda kicked the guy a dozen feet away into the wall near them.  
  
On their feet again, they moved in a circular path anticipating each other's attack. Both their hands formed in a menacing fist ready to strike out anytime now.  
  
This time, Clark was the first to come, he moved so quickly that she could not counter his powerful punches. She was hit on the face a lot and some of the punch connecting to her shoulders and arms. Linda thought that it was enough so she moved in.  
  
Clark dropped down beneath the arc of her punch and the fist passed above his head, even as he kicked out at her. His foot caught her in the gut, cracked one of her lower ribs and sent her staggering backwards. Linda nearly fell over again, stumbling several paces and just regained her balance in time to avoid Clark's follow up attack. She dodged that blow then she jumped backwards to put some distance between them.  
  
"Oh boy this isn't getting any fun." Linda thought with one hand feeling her lower rib for any fractures. Luckily, it wasn't broken.  
  
"Give up?" Clark yelled remaining on his ground. His breathing getting heavier by the minute. He was, just like Linda, dead tired and aching.  
  
"You wish!" She rushed with her super human speed and grabbed him by the collar, letting out her other fist as it collided with Clark's face, repeatedly.  
  
With pain surging wildly on his face, Clark was able to stop Linda by clasping his hand on her fist, as it was about to hit him again.  
  
Linda moaned in agony as she felt his hand nearly crushing her fist. She didn't expect that a monster like him could equal her strength.  
  
Focusing all her energy, she pushed Clark away using her other hand. Thankfully it worked and she managed to send him reeling backwards.  
  
Thinking fast, she got hold of a long piece of wood from the ground. She thought of using it as a weapon. Linda snapped it in half with her knee and threw one part of the wood to Clark's direction.  
  
He ducked the flying object as he saw Linda coming for him, holding up the other piece of wood like a knife.  
  
She was so swift that Clark wasn't able to back off from her assault. Linda grasped the wood firmly as she shoved it hard on Clark's chest, aiming for the heart.  
  
For a moment Clark thought the jagged wood penetrated because of the throbbing pain but when Linda pulled it off, there isn't a single scratch.  
  
"He's invincible." She reckoned starting at the slashed portion of Clark's jacket that revealed a bit of his skin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whitney suggested that they should let the police help them with the search, when Nelle's mobile phone rang. She rummaged in her bag to pick it up, wishing all the while that it was Lana calling her.  
  
"Hello." They heard her greeted on the phone. All eyes where on Nelle, waiting for any development about the call.  
  
Nelle stood up and exited the room without even excusing herself from the group. They understood though, thinking that it maybe an important call and that she should be alone.  
  
Momentarily, Whitney followed outside and it was only then that Lex talked about the research Clark and himself are doing. Being careful though as to not spill any details in front of Lena. He presented them with the possibility that Clark must be on the tracks of the creature they're after.  
  
"Is this about the killings?" Lena jumped in on their conversation, intrigued by the topic. Lex kept on referring to the monster as an 'IT', thus sparking Lena's curiosity even more. "The one about Michael?"  
  
"Yes." Lex found himself answering his sister's query.  
  
"Why on earth would you guys be interested on finding the 'IT'? Are you like some secret agents or something?" She asked, eyes scanning Mr. and Mrs. Kent then to Lex.  
  
"Well-um- we're helping the police with the investigation. Being Michael's employer I think it's just fit that I help out." Said Lex thankfully finding that excuse lingering on his thoughts.  
  
"It's Clark." Lena mumbled with a far away look in her eyes.  
  
"What?" He inquired surprised with what Lena uttered from out of the blue.  
  
"What did you say Lena?" Mrs. Kent couldn't help but ask Lena to repeat what she said. Mr. Kent had the same confused look on his face.  
  
"Clark's the 'IT' you've been looking for all along." She explained, sitting straight on her bed. "He's the killer!"  
  
"No, that's not possible." Martha was quick to dismiss Lena's accusation on his son.  
  
"Do you even know what you're saying?" Lex shot a look at his sister. "Clark wouldn't-."  
  
"He did this to me!" Lena cuts in before his brother could finish his sentence. Anger was very much evident on her watery eyes. "I wasn't mauled by a bear, Lex. Clark did this to me!"  
  
They all couldn't believe what Lena was blabbering, though they could tell that she's becoming emotional about this. Lex, Mr. and Mrs. Kent watched as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"I bumped into him yesterday afternoon in school and he told me that Linda wanted to meet me somewhere. I trusted him and as it turned out, Clark took me to the woods." Lena narrated remembering the experience she had. That abrupt brush with death in the hands of Clark Kent. "I became suspicious when he started laughing for no apparent reasons. I thought it was a joke. He turned around and I saw the evil in his eyes. His teeth became jagged while his fingers developed claws."  
  
They were hanging on every word Lena let out in between sobs and sniffs. Lex held her hand again for some comfort.  
  
"Then Clark began lashing on his claws at me. I tried to duck his every move but I fell backwards on the ground. It was then that he went on top of me and started licking the blood dripping from my wounds. He was so heavy that I couldn't do anything but scream." She continued with the narration, brushing the tears away from her face. Keeping her courage to reminisce that horrible day. "But Linda, she appeared and saved me from that monster."  
  
"Clark wouldn't do anything like that." Mrs. Kent insisted rising from her seat, walking towards the bed. "Clark maybe different but-."  
  
Mr. Kent placed a hand on his wife shoulder, just in time to stop her from blurting out their son's secret to Lena.  
  
"Linda saved you? How?" Lex questioned, focusing his eyes back on Lena. "If you said that Clark became a monster, then how did Linda managed to save you from him?"  
  
Lena kept her silence. She's most definitely scouring for a perfect explanation to Lex's questions. Unfortunately, she couldn't find any. There's nothing left to do but tell them the truth about Linda.  
  
"Linda's not ordinary. She's unlike any other teenager. She has special gifts." Lena divulged her friend's deepest secret to Lex, Mr. and Mrs. Kent.  
  
That small description sounded strangely familiar to all of them. Those would be the same words they'd probably use to describe Clark when the time comes that they had to explain his abilities to someone else.  
  
"Gifts?" Mr. Kent couldn't control himself from asking.  
  
"Yes, gifts. Like flight. Linda's got powers beyond those of ordinary men." She relayed, eyes wandering to Lex then to Mr. and Mrs. Kent. "She's very strong, she's got x - ray visions and - and she's unbelievably fast."  
  
"The same powers Clark possesses." Mrs. Kent revealed out loud. Mr. Kent and Lex were thinking of the same thing.  
  
"What d'you mean?" Uttered Lena, baffled by Mrs. Kent's words.  
  
"Clark also has the powers that you just mentioned. The speed, the strength and the x - ray vision." Lex exposed, moving his chair closer to Lena. "Look, Lena, the Clark that attacked you by the woods isn't Clark. It's a shape shifter. The same monster causing all this hysteria in Smallville."  
  
"Clark and I have been working together to get rid of these menace in town, Lena. So there's no way that he could've planned to kill you." He added gazing her straight in the eyes. "Clark isn't the enemy in all these. It's Nick Adler, the shape shifter."  
  
"Clark's got the same powers-." Were the words that came out of Lena's mouth. She paused, absorbed deep in her thoughts about something. "The son of Jor El."  
  
"Oh my god we have to stop them!" Lena added.  
  
"Stop who?" Mr. Kent muttered, anchoring an arm around Mrs. Kent's shoulder.  
  
"Linda and Clark. They're at that abandoned foundry right now." She spoke suddenly being enlightened by Lex's explanation. "Linda used Lana as bait to take Clark to the foundry. She had her mind set on killing him, thinking that Clark is the enemy."  
  
"We have to stop them now!" Lena finished mid - shout, climbing out of bed in a hurry. Lex helped her get up when with out warning, the door opened as Nelle and Whitney came in.  
  
"They've already found Lana." Nelle informed them, that sad façade now replaced by a happy and relieved one.  
  
"Chloe and Pete found her in the girl's locker room." Whitney announced following behind Nelle.  
  
According to Chloe and Pete, they were assembled on the Torch's office when all of a sudden they heard a cry for help coming from the girl's locker room.  
  
Of course being pureblooded journalist that they are, they investigated and found Lana locked in her locker. Her hands were tied behind her back and her feet are bounded too. Someone kept her there. When asked who did that to her, Lana mumbled a name,  
  
"Nick Adler." 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
  
  
Linda took a right hook from Clark. The punch cost her a fraction of a second and in that time Clark got his hands around her throat. Furious at this lapse on her part, Linda reached up, grabbed his hair and rammed his head down even as she shot her knee up into his face.  
  
Clark went down and she was on top of him. Linda laced her hands together in a ball, about to smash it against Clark's face. Using all his strength, he threw her away mid - punch.  
  
She rolled on the dirt as she got up, a bit frustrated that she didn't get to perform her attack very well. He's surprisingly as fast and as strong as herself.  
  
Clark's been battling it out with Linda but he regarded that fact that she's got quite a stamina and strength for an ordinary girl. But then again, Clark had established to himself that Linda is anything but ordinary.  
  
The fact that they share the same powers didn't escape Clark's observation. Some of the mutated people he fought way back would usually manifest bruises and cuts due to his powerful assaults. Though with Linda, those signs are no where to be seen.  
  
Except for her deep in take of breaths, which is the only sign of her exhaustion, she doesn't appear to be seriously hurt or battered from his kicks and punches. Linda seems to be invulnerable.  
  
Her super speed also mystified Clark. He has never encountered or fought any mutated beings that equaled his speed.  
  
Linda did a cartwheel, kicking Clark in the process. She lashed out with her fist at him, but he was wiry and quick and very hard to hit. With his lighting reflexes, Clark was able to defend himself from Linda.  
  
She knew very well Clark's technique. He waits for her to attack and when she already gave her all and is tired of all the maneuvers she's got to deliver, that's the time that Clark would go in for the kill.  
  
"Clever," She reckoned, keeping her guard. "Very clever indeed."  
  
Not wanting to be out witted by Clark again, Linda distanced herself from him by back flipping a few feet away from him as soon as she was finished with her attack.  
  
As expected, he did insert a punch, but luckily for Linda, she got away from that spot near him.  
  
Change of plan. Linda realized that the only way she would gain the upper hand in this battle is when her enemy would be in a helpless or vulnerable position.  
  
She ascends into the air, one knee raised towards her chest as she gazed down on him. An assault from the air would be a great idea.  
  
"Impressive." Clark thought, his mind racing to come up with something to counter her. "Now let see if I can impress her."  
  
He squinted his eyes, as Linda prepared to swoop down on him for a punch. Red glowing laser like lights shot from his blue eyes, targeting Linda. The red laser passed almost an inch away from her head, thankfully, and hit the rusty metal railings of the old foundry. Sparks bursts upon its contact with the metal.  
  
Stunned by Clark's display of power, Linda covered her head with her hands as she hovered, fearing that the laser had burned a straight line on her hair and scalp.  
  
She touched the top of her head and was delighted to know that it wasn't burned. She's lucky that Clark's still getting used to the power. On with the battle.  
  
Clark fired another round of those lethal heat/laser visions for his enemy. Linda realized that she must find something to protect herself. She soared higher up close to the foundry's roof while dodging the lasers firing from below her.  
  
Using her resourcefulness, Linda tore a heavy metallic pipe that was ones a portion of the series of metal pipes that were attached at the roof. She used the pipe to shield herself from the powerful lasers emitted by Clark. The pipe was understandably brittle because of its old age thus she feared that it wouldn't hold out much longer. Sooner or later due to the constant blasting by Clark, the pipe would give and get destroyed.  
  
Linda plunged downward holding the metallic pipe, towards Clark, avoiding the lasers at the same time.  
  
Clark could read her move, she would use the pipe to her advantage. She would use it as a weapon to take him down.  
  
As predicted, she swung the heavy pipe for Clark. He automatically used his speed to avoid being hit. Unfortunately, Linda anticipated the move and swung the pipe around and bashed him on the torso.  
  
Clark groaned in pain as the pipe and his body made contact before his back finally collided with the already cracked concrete wall. Bits and pieces of concrete crumbled down on him.  
  
Pain crept throughout his body after a while. He struggled to get back on his feet after the fall. Then he remembered Lana. Clark shot a glance on Lana's lifeless body lying on the dirt.  
  
He figured that if he fails to apprehend Linda in this fight, then Lana's fate and the entire town of Smallville would be in trouble. Clark wouldn't and couldn't let that happen.  
  
No, not to Smallville, not to his friends, not to his family and not to Lana. Even if it means to put to death the girl he has fallen in love with.  
  
Linda released the pipe from her clutches and floated higher.  
  
"Had enough?" She chaffed hands on hips in the air.  
  
Clark returned his stare at Linda who had an evil sneer plastered on her lips. She may look utterly adorable in that cheerleading uniform that she had on, but it still doesn't change the fact that she's evil in Clark's eyes.  
  
His eyes felt hot, not because it was about to spill out tears, but because his heat/laser vision threatened to blast out from it. "Why is he doing this?" She asked herself, watching Clark's pitiful form. "Why does he have to look so gorgeously vulnerable?"  
  
Linda was ready to strike again. When unexpectedly, Clark blasted his laser and it hit her hard. It sent her crashing to the dusty broken window and out of the foundry. The remaining glass shattered while Linda fell flat on her back.  
  
The faint sound of dried leaves getting crushed under her shoes sounded, as she worked hard to stand up on her feet again. The air was misty and a bit creepy outside the abandoned foundry. A wolf's loud howl from a distance added to the frightening cries of a thousand crickets in the dark. Only the eerie moon illuminated the dark midnight sky.  
  
"Geez," Linda thought gazing around the place. "All that are missing here are vampires and demons and this could very well be a setting for that weird TV show."  
  
She looked up from the window where she fell out from. It was quite high. If a mere human fell out from that, chances are he/she wouldn't survive the fall.  
  
With an effortless leap, she cleared the opening of the window and landed on the soft earth inside the foundry. Linda rolled onto the floor, jumped to her feet and brushed herself off.  
  
Linda was shocked to find that the uniform she's wearing was badly scorched on the shoulder area, exposing her skin. She instantly regarded that the heat vision that hit her caused it.  
  
"That's it!" She growled furiously at him.  
  
"What? You're gonna eat your spinach now?" Clark bantered back to Linda.  
  
Nothing had ever unnerved her quite so much as that.  
  
She charged ferociously, leaped into a high spin and brought her leg around in a kick. Linda's heels connected with flesh and bones.  
  
Fist flying, Clark smashed into Linda's face as she lunged for him. The impact threw her to the floor. She felt knees pinning her arms and legs painfully to the ground and a weigh fell across her middle.  
  
"I'll make you a deal." Clark uttered panting, leaning closer to Linda with his beautiful sad blue eyes fixed on her furious light blue ones. "Leave Smallville and I'll spare your life."  
  
He couldn't bring himself to kill Linda after everything.  
  
"Not gonna happen. But thanks for playing!" She head butted Clark mightily, enabling her to pull out her arms, as Clark focuses on his pain.  
  
Linda secured his grip on his collar, then punched him on his neck causing him to yelp in pain. Keeping on the offensive, Linda kept punching and kicking until she propelled him away from her. Then she rolled to her feet and dove for him.  
  
"Woman on top." She commented, falling on top of Clark who desperately twisted while trying to get her off.  
  
Linda had to slug him viciously until he was dazed. She jumped to her feet and tossed off Clark like a ragged doll.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Clark was back up rushing for Linda this time. He swung his fist in a punch though she smoothly avoided the strike. She tried to spin away from him but Clark had her, hands on her messed up long blonde hair. Clark then slammed her face into the ground and she was in a split second, dizzy.  
  
Though this maybe the case, she managed to shot an elbow into Clark's face. He let go of his hold on Linda's hair as he reeled backwards.  
  
She gathered back her composure and was ready to fight again.  
  
"Show me what you look like!" Linda threw a solid punch and slapped him hard using the back on the same hand. "Stop hiding behind that face you coward!"  
  
Clark swore he saw tears welling up on Linda's eyes upon saying that. She twirled for a kick on his arm and spun his other leg for a second kick. At this moment, Clark wasn't fighting back. He was simply blocking her every move.  
  
He was bewildered by what he heard. Linda's asking her to show her what he really looks like? Stop hiding behind his face? What was that all about?  
  
Linda dropped to the floor and swiped his leg from under Clark. He fell with a thud on the soiled flooring of the foundry.  
  
She raced for him, dropped to one knee beside Clark. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him a few inches off the floor.  
  
Unleashing a punch she said, "That's for Lena!"  
  
Then a second hard one met his face and to Clark's surprise Linda muttered through clenched teeth, "And that's for making me fall in love with you!"  
  
"In love with me?" He thought, glad that Linda's also feeling the same way, but at the same time heavyhearted.  
  
Just when Clark was having mixed emotions with what Linda confessed just now, someone shrieked for them to stop.  
  
"Stop! Stop!"  
  
They both turned their heads to check who it was, with Linda still clutching him by the shirt.  
  
The shouts were coming from Lena, who bursts running into the foundry's door together with three other people. She's with her half brother Lex Luthor and Clark's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Kent.  
  
"Lena, wh-what are you doing here?" Linda released Clark and stood straight. Her gaze traveled to Lex and lastly to the Kent couple. There goes that pang of guilt again.  
  
"Linda, Clark is not your enemy! You've been tricked into believing that he was Lena's attacker." Lex explained joining her sister. "You had the wrong guy."  
  
"Clark's not the monster you're after." Mrs. Kent couldn't control herself from saying. "He-he's just like you."  
  
"What?" She returned her glance to her best friend, who's nodding vigorously. "Wha- what are they talking about?"  
  
Clark meanwhile, got up to his feet and brushed the dirt from his clothes. He mouthed the words 'Mom, Dad' to his parents who were looking directly at him.  
  
"The son of Jor -El, Lyn." Lena exposed with teary eyes. "Clark's the guy you've been looking for all this time."  
  
"No." She whispered under her breath in disbelief to Lena's statement. Linda pivoted her head to examine Clark. "No. He can't be."  
  
Just as Linda, Clark was baffled by what Lena retorted. Though at the mention of his real father's name, Jor - El, he was alarmed for some reason.  
  
"We found Clark the same way the nun at the orphanage found you," Mrs. Kent held her husband's hand tightly. Reliving that moment brought tears in her eyes. "He came with the meteor shower, in a ship. Just like you did."  
  
Linda cracked a small smile, shaking her head, telling herself that it's not true, "No."  
  
She ran her fingers through her hair, all sorts of emotions and thoughts raging deep within her.  
  
"The bracelet. You told me that that alone can confirm his identity." Lena reminder her friend. She dug on her pocket for the bracelet and took it out for everyone to see.  
  
The bracelet she now held was glowing strangely. Which means somewhere in that place is a piece of the Omegahedron. But where?  
  
Lena threw the bracelet to Linda and she caught it on mid air. She stared at the markings.  
  
"Give me your hand." Linda requested Clark, who moved a little closer and willingly offered her his hand.  
  
She approached him and rested the glowing bracelet on Clark's palm. With her help, he slowly closed his hand.  
  
All at ones, a powerful light leaked from the spaces in between Clark's fingers. It's happening.  
  
Linda covered her mouth with her hands in utter shock. When the light seized to glow, Clark opened his hand and revealed the still glowing bracelet.  
  
She picked it up and checked for the markings. It has changed. The portion where it said 'The Son of Jor - El' in Kryptonian is now erased from the accessory. Task number one has been completed.  
  
"Kal - El." Linda managed to utter as tears began escaping from her eyes. "It's you."  
  
Clark was a bit confused on how Linda knew what his real name is. She knew who he is. And what about that part where his Mom said that Linda also came to earth at the time of the meteor shower? Also on a ship?  
  
She abruptly wrapped her arms around Clark's shoulders. Linda was crying for some reason and Clark knew that those tears are not tears of sadness but tears of happiness.  
  
Then it occurred to him, if Linda came to earth just like he did, then- could it be possible that she's just like him? They are of the same origin, the same kind. A fellow Kryptonian.  
  
Clark found himself hugging her back. All this time he was made to believe that he was the last survivor of the planet Krypton. But now, here's the proof enveloped in his arms, that he's not alone. No - not anymore.  
  
Lena and Mrs. Kent cried with them in joy. Lex and Mr. Kent were delighted with the news as they watched the two.  
  
Without warning, suddenly, a strong powerful force lifted Lex, Lena, Mr. and Mrs. Kent to their feet and was violently thrown out of the foundry. Someone or something doesn't want them to be there.  
  
Clark and Linda broke the hug as they watched helplessly with what happened to their loved ones.  
  
"I was enjoying the show." A female voice spoke from the dark corner of the foundry. "I loved the way you two tried on killing each other. So priceless, so exciting, so invigorating."  
  
Standing on their ground, they awaited for the owner of the voice to step out of the dark and reveal her identity.  
  
"No thanks to those freaks, now I have to take down both of you." She finished. They could hear her heels crushing the rocks from the ground as she started to walk towards them.  
  
Slowly she came into the open. Shocked registered on Clark and Linda's face.  
  
"Lana?" 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Note: Thanks for the reviews/comments again! I'll TRY(stresses on try) to update the fic at least twice a week. By the way, I'm planning to write a 'spin off' fic about Linda Danvers and her life and love in Leesburg, sometime soon. It would most likely explain her origin (why she blames herself for the destruction of Argo), how she got to earth and stuff. Kinda like the pilot episode for Smallville but with a twist. And oh.review please! (try imaging Nick Adler as that guy from Dark Angel, Alec(Jensen Ackles). I reckon he kinda fits the role plus he's super cute. ahehehe.)  
  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
  
  
"Not exactly." The being in front of them said with a devilish sneer on her façade.  
  
Clark turned his eyes on the center of the foundry, where he saw Lana's lifeless body earlier. Though now, it was no longer there.  
  
The 'Lana' that stood before them started to morph into something, someone else. Her skin stretched and became jelly like in texture. That beautiful face puffed and unidentified bug like things seemed to be crawling from under her skin. It looked painful. It looked absolutely disgusting.  
  
In a split second, it was not Lana anymore but a nemesis that Clark very well remembered. The shape shifter called Nick Adler grinned at them. His clothes changed as well. He's tall, about Clark's height, short dirty blond hair, with a well-built physique, a killer smile and amazing blue eyes, Linda reckoned he was kinda hot for a bad guy.  
  
"Nick." Clark uttered amazed with the transformation he witnessed.  
  
Meanwhile Linda's beginning to put it all together in her mind. This is the thing, the shape shifter Lex was talking about. The one that tricked her into believing that it was Clark who attacked Lena, her best friend. Nick, the guy who pretended to look like Clark so she would go ballistic on him.  
  
"That's right." Nick muttered coolly taking two steps towards Linda and Clark. "It's nice to know that you haven't forgotten."  
  
Their battle at the cornfield a week ago flashed back in Clark's thoughts. A lot of kicks and punches were thrown that night. Most of them came from Clark, naturally. Of course, Nick didn't just stood there receiving all of the attacks. He was strong, very agile and deceiving.  
  
Often, during their fight, he'd transform into someone close to Clark like Pete, Chloe and even his parents. Clark got distracted a few times but in the end he won and crushed Nick with a huge rock.  
  
"How could I? I kicked your ass. Badly." Clark bit back, putting on his confident face. "So I guess, you came back for more?"  
  
Nick gave a small laugh as he placed both of his hands inside his jeans' pocket. He shook his head and mumbled, "Freak."  
  
"Look who's talking." Linda automatically jumped in, crossing her arms on her chest as she stood next to Clark.  
  
"Oh- I'm sorry. Let me get that right. Freaks." Nick teased, referring to Clark, Linda and most probably, including himself.  
  
Outside the foundry, Lex, Lena and the Kent couple were trying to find a way to get back inside. A translucent mist like dome formed, encasing the entire building. The dome was set there to prevent anyone from entering the foundry. Any person who dared to touch or come close would probably get electrocuted.  
  
"Let's all split up and look around for a crack- an entrance or some sort." Mr. Kent suggested to the group.  
  
Everyone started doing their work, jogging 'round the dome for any opening that they may use to get in. In not tine at all, they surrounded the foundry though still they haven't found an opening.  
  
Mrs. Kent was getting worried by the second and so did Lena. Mr. Kent and Lex on the other hand are confident that Linda and Clark could take care of themselves. Whatever or whoever threw them out of the foundry wouldn't stand a chance against the joint teamwork of two super humans. Clark Kent from the planet Krypton and Linda Danvers of Argo City.  
  
"Fabulous." Linda praised, joking of course, as she clapped her hands. "If only you could hold still for us while we rip your head off from your torso. That would make our day. Wouldn't you say so Clark?"  
  
Clark nodded, joining in with Linda's little repartee with Nick Adler.  
  
"Definitely." He added, pressing his lips together.  
  
Nick snorted. He was utterly amused with this blonde girl. She's beautiful, that's pretty obvious, and very sexy in that short skirt. He wouldn't actually mind going out with her. Such a waste. Too bad he's got to kill her too.  
  
"Linda-Linda-Linda." He mumbled, looking down at his shoes, searching for words. "Earth Angel."  
  
"So he knows who I am." Linda thought, eyes focused directly at Nick.  
  
"Tell me- does this look and sound familiar to you?" Nick asked before finally transforming into another form. Another person.  
  
They were startled to see Nick became Grandma Adler before their eyes. From the old lady's wrinkled face and fingers, the curly white hair, her hunched posture and even the turkey neck, Nick copied her perfectly.  
  
"My Earth Angel. Oh if I could only see her, just this ones. I wish I could thank her." Nick spoke imitating the old lady's hoarse voice, flawlessly.  
  
Linda couldn't believe what she's hearing and seeing! Yesterday afternoon was a complete illusion. She wasn't talking to Mrs. Adler at the hospital that day, but to Nick himself, pretending to be the old lady.  
  
She revealed her true identity to Nick and not the weak Grandma Adler. Linda fell for his trick. That's why all of old lady Adler's things in her hospital room were gone. Maybe the real Mrs. Adler got transferred to another room or floor and Nick saw that opportunity to play Linda. Make her believe that he's the real thing and expose herself.  
  
How dare he?! Most likely, learning that Linda's the Earth Angel, Nick came up with a plan to use her to have his revenge on Clark. So what he did was replicate Clark's looks and attack Lena while making sure that Linda witnessed the whole thing, therefore making her go ballistic on Clark.  
  
Nick planned everything perfectly. He must be spying on them round the clock to know their every move.  
  
Then somehow he overheard Lena and Linda's conversation back in the hospital to kidnap Lana Lang. So he morphed into Lana and ones again, tricked Linda into believing that he's the real deal. The only thing Linda can do now is pray that Lana is somewhere safe.  
  
"Neat trick, huh?" Nick finished, changing back into his original form. Then giving a wicked a smile.  
  
"Why don't you come over here and I'll show you something neater!" She snarled with her jaw clenched in anger. Her fist aching to hit Nick so bad.  
  
"You're becoming even more beautiful when you're angry, Linda. Feisty, but gorgeous." He commented. "No wonder pretty boy Clark Kent here's so in love with you."  
  
Clark and Linda found themselves looking straight at each other's eyes. Both blushing furiously with what Nick just said.  
  
"How did he know that? No way he's a mind reader." Clark inquired to himself, embarrassed to Linda. Nick must've transformed into something else and over heard his conversation with Lex at the Luthor mansion last night.  
  
"You know what?" Queried Nick, eyeing both Clark and Linda in the process.  
  
"By a show of hands, please," She immediately piped in, scanning the foundry as if talking to an entire group. "Who gives a rat's ass what shape shifter creep thinks?"  
  
Clark didn't raise his hand, and no one in Linda's imaginary group of people did. Nick clicked his tongue and exhaled explosively.  
  
"I was going to say let's get this over with." He informed with one hand rested on his hip.  
  
"Oh. Well - I second that suggestion then." She replied walking towards Nick, slowly first. Then it turned into a jog and finally a dash with one fist slightly raised ready to strike.  
  
Nick blocked every punch that Linda unleashed with his arms. Though what he didn't saw coming was the strong kick at the right side of his head. He staggered with that and saw Clark rushing for him. It was one against two.  
  
Clark buried his fist into Nick's stomach as he doubled in pain. It was then that Linda pounded her fist onto the back of his neck, sending him kneeling down to the ground.  
  
They both went down for him but he quickly got up, pushing them away in the process. Clark and Linda took several steps backward with that. Nick ran for Clark as his fist connecting with his face. Not satisfied with that he held Clark by his shoulders, drove him downwards as he shot his knee up to Clark's guts.  
  
Then he threw him aside. On to the blonde chick. Nick did all that stuff to Clark so fast that Linda wasn't able to help him. The next thing she saw coming were Nick's fist meeting her face for a solid punch.  
  
Even as Linda tried her best to shield herself from the attack, she couldn't. Nick was unbelievably fast. He was as fast as her and Clark. The piece of the Omegahedron implanted in Nick enhanced his powers and gave him that super speed.  
  
Anyone who posses a piece of the Omegahedron, be it human or animal alike, would exhibit at least one power that are similar or can be found in Linda or Clark. And in this case, their speed.  
  
Linda has fought several people back in Leesburg who had been mutated by the meteor rocks and at the same time possessed by a shard of the powerful Omegahedron. There's only one way to defeat these beings, retrieve the piece of the Omegahadron and crush it.  
  
Nick held a firm grasp around Linda's throat with one hand, as he raised her up, with her feet no longer touching the ground. She coughed, feeling Nick's hand tightening hard around her air passage.  
  
Clark was immediately to her rescue, attacking from Nick's back. He locked one arm around his throat, trying to choke him as well. Linda was released from his clutches, sitting down on the ground touching her sore neck.  
  
Nick held Clark's arm that was wrapped on his neck, trying his very best to take it off from him. With a swift move Nick slammed the back of his head on Clark's face forcefully making him let go.  
  
Clark received a jab on his stomach and two on his face. The third punch didn't get in because he took a step back just in time to avoid it.  
  
Linda got up, cursing under her breath as she rushed forward, though she was far shorter than Nick, she leaped up onto his back and wrapped her legs around him. With a fistful of his hair, she yanked his head back and he fell with her still riding him. Nick landed on top of her even as Linda kicked him off her.  
  
"Miss me?" The blond and blue eyed devil joked at Linda, with his face inches away from her.  
  
"Get away from her!" Clark dashed for them enraged, grasping Nick at the back of his denim jacket and tossing him away from Linda.  
  
For a moment he thought he said and did that because he was plainly mad at Nick, but the truth is he was furiously jealous. Clark swore that no man would ever get that close to Linda, especially now that he knows that she feels the same way for him. She loves him and Clark loves her too.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, offering a hand to get her off the floor.  
  
"Yeah." Linda answered accepting Clark's hand. When she stood up she brushed the dirt off, her now, filthy looking uniform before fluffing her stained, ratty blonde hair.  
  
Strangely enough, they heard a small boyish giggle coming from Nick, who already got to his feet too. He dusted the dirt from his pants and his matching denim jacket.  
  
"This is unfair. It's two against one." He retorted with a grin, brushing his hands together to remove the soil. "What d'you say we make it even?  
  
With that last remark, Nick astonishingly opened his mouth a bit wider than an ordinary human can. From it came out a greenish ooze that hits Clark and sent him flying across the foundry. He was pinned on the wall as the ooze started to spread on his entire body. In less than a second it hardened, laminating Clark completely on the foundry's wall. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe.  
  
"Clark!" Linda screamed out in absolute horror. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Note: Thanks for the reviews and comments again you guys! By the way the companion 'fic for The Earth Angel is already up. It's called The Last Daughter of Argo. So in case you'd like to find out more about what really took place back in Argo City after reading this chapter, you can check that 'fic out. Gawd I'm really sad about ending this story! *sniffs* I dunno I guess I just got attached to the characters and stuff. I'm sure my fellow writers understand what I'm talking about. Anyhow, reviews pleeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeee!  
  
Additional: Can anyone tell me if Clark's already found the fortress of solitude in the present Smallville series there? We're still stuck with Season 1 in this friggin' country. Just saw the invisible guy episode last Tuesday. Talk about delayed?! Please inform me about that in full description (pretty -with -cherry-on-top-with-chocolate-chip-and-sprinkles- please?)  
  
  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
  
  
"Better." Commented Nick with a devilish grin. Taking pleasure with Clark's pitiful condition  
  
Before Linda could go ahead and save Clark from his bondage from the concrete foundry wall, Nick swiftly went in for the assault. He threw a solid punch into the air, which Linda luckily blocked with an arm. That's the time she had the opportunity to bury a fist into her opponent's guts and a pound at his shoulder.  
  
Nick quickly recovered from the attack. Linda launched a punch ones more, though this moment Nick was ready for that. He snatched her wrist tightly and flipped her automatically to the ground. She groaned in pain when she hits the floor with a loud thud.  
  
Lifting his other leg, he promptly brought it down hard aiming to squash Linda's face. Seeing what Nick was about to perform, she rolled away and got up just in time to prevent his shoe from making contact with her face.  
  
She lashed out several punches and Nick dodged them easily. Then she heard Clark's voice inside her head.  
  
"Can't-can't breathe. Need to get air. Help." Are the words that he tried to grumble out.  
  
"Clark." Linda thought. Her eyes darting to him, who's still plastered to the wall, helplessly. He heard her clearly.  
  
Both Clark and Linda are telepathically linked to each other. Though this telepathic communication only works if both parties are willing to accept messages from one another. They remembered that moment at the auditorium. It was Linda who Clark was talking to back there.  
  
With a forceful round house kick, Linda was able to daze Nick temporarily. She followed that with a left and right hook punches which sent her enemy landing with his back to the floor.  
  
"This is my chance." She told herself, turning away from Nick and started to blaze to help Clark with his dilemma.  
  
Clark couldn't move a muscle. He was completely immobile in his condition. The substance that Nick let out hardened so much that he could no longer feel his legs and arms. He confirmed to himself that the substance seems to grow tighter and tighter on his skin. It seemed to be crushing him.  
  
From the corner of his eyes, he saw Linda running towards him. Though she was running fast in reality, from Clark's vision, most likely because of the oxygen shortage in his brain, it appears to him that she's running in slow motion.  
  
With his powerful vision he saw how worried her face looked. He swore he saw tears leaving her blue eyes and disappearing into the air as mist, while her long blonde hair gliding gloriously in the wind.  
  
"I'm not gonna lose you, Kal." She assured Clark, sending the message telepathically as she ran. Linda found herself crying. "Not again."  
  
Her hopes of saving Clark were immediately shattered when Nick used his speed to block her. Linda had to stop.  
  
He stood in front of her proud and tall, hands on his hips. Nick shook his head, clicked his tongue and asked her maliciously, "Oww, is that tears I see?"  
  
With that Nick used the back of his hand and slapped her. The slap was so strong that it sent Linda twirling into the air a couple of times then landing to the earth, face down.  
  
She could still feel the slap on her face. The landing was so strong that her body ached just the same.  
  
"You know, Zor-El and Allura would be disappointed to see their precious daughter crying. And oh, Zaltar would be devastated too." Nick muttered taking small steps towards Linda.  
  
Having a fragment of the Omegahedron in his brains, he was able to acquire the knowledge about the last moments of Argo, what happened before its destruction and stuff.  
  
"Come to think of it, they wouldn't feel that way, cause they're DEAD!" He added with a small evil laugh, stressing on the word dead to enrage Linda. "You killed you parents, you killed your mentor, heck-you killed everyone in Argo city!"  
  
"Bravo Linda! Bravo!" Nick clapped his hands vigorously, taunting the poor girl.  
  
"I didn't!" Linda insisted, tears flowing out of her eyes. She was still on the ground, pondering what Nick was saying.  
  
"Oh but you did." He informed, tucking his hands inside his pockets. Nick knelt down beside Linda. "Or have you forgotten about it, Kara Zor-El."  
  
"No!" Though her arms were feeling weak, she used them as support to get her up. She sat on the floor and brushed her tears away.  
  
"Remember your creation? The one that punched a hole in Argo's dome and sucked the Omegahedron out? Yep, that was all you Kara." Retorted Nick, talking under his breath like it was a big secret between him and Linda. "All your fault."  
  
He was obviously feeding upon Linda's terrible guilt to her loved ones death. That is one of her weakness and Nick knew very well about it, to use it for his advantage.  
  
"Stop it!" Linda raked her fingers through her hair as she continued to sob.  
  
That fateful day came back to her thoughts vividly. The rumbling of the ground, structures falling down, people dying, her departure in a bubble ship, and finally, she wouldn't forget the explosion of Argo city.  
  
She was very young when that happened, though still she could perfectly recall the exact event. Linda could recall looking down at her parents as the glass bubble ship continued to rise higher and higher from the launch pad. They we're all crying including old Zaltar.  
  
As Linda was engulfed fully on her reminiscing and sad emotions, Nick picked up a rock that's been lying around the floor and aimed to smash it on the back of Linda's head.  
  
"Watch out!" Clark warned her with his thoughts, struggling for breath, still.  
  
It was too late though. The rock had hit Linda's head and she went down again. When she tried opening her eyes, her vision blurred unbelievably. It's like her entire world's spinning and she couldn't manage to stay focus.  
  
The next thing she felt was Nick's hand pulling her by the hair. He was taking her somewhere in the foundry. She tried her best to grab hold of his hand to lessen the pain. Linda wanted to fight back but she couldn't. Her condition wouldn't let her do so.  
  
Earlier she fought with Clark and now it's with Nick. The physical, mental and emotional torture was too much for her to handle. It's exhausting even for a girl with super powers like her. Not a good sign especially when your attacker is a 6'3 shape-shifting monster.  
  
"Linda! Clark!" She heard Mrs. and Mr. Kent, Lena and Lex shouting repeatedly from outside the foundry. From their voices she can tell that they were worried.  
  
As Nick dragged her by the hair, Linda noticed the sudden drop of strength she had left inside of her. They went passed Clark and to the dark corner of the foundry. There, a huge boulder of rock sits steadily.  
  
He dropped to one knee and pounded a fist against the boulder. Coal like pieces chipped away from the rock, revealing its true natural form and color.  
  
The color drained from Linda's face ones she grasped what the rock really is.  
  
"Meteor rock." She was suddenly terrified. Looking at it seemed to worsen her condition.  
  
Nick tightened his grip on the hair at the back of Linda's head.  
  
"I did my homework." He advised moving his face closer to hers. "These meteor rocks makes your whole system go to hell."  
  
With Linda's beautiful blonde hair and her pretty ceramic doll features, she screamed as Nick shoved her face closer to the boulder sized meteor rock. Greenish colored veins started to pop out of her façade quickly. He was taking pleasure, seeing Linda suffer from the effect of the meteor rocks.  
  
"Don't worry, your boyfriend would join you there shortly." He added.  
  
Angered by what he was witnessing, Clark used his heat vision to fracture his hardened ooze prison, open. It cracked and that was his chance to escape.  
  
Clark summoned all his strength and blasts his way out. The glass like substance that laminated him crumbled instantly and he was ones more, free.  
  
Nick turned his head to check on Clark while still shoving Linda's face to the meteor rock. Linda saw this opportunity to pull off a pointed wooden stake from the floor and hastily jabbed it on his stomach.  
  
He howled in pain, stood up, as he tossed Linda away to attend to his wound. Clark rushed forward and let out a laser blast from his eyes, hitting his enemy at the head.  
  
Nick wailed again, touching the gaping wound caused by the attack on Clark's part. Linda meanwhile, crawled as far as she could from the location of the boulder sized meteor rock. It was then she realized, employing her x-ray vision, that the whole foundry's surrounded by those rocks. Thankfully most of them buried deep under the ground.  
  
She was back on her feet in no time and came running to be with Clark.  
  
"Are you alright?" Clark asked after their hug. He caressed her face with full concern for Linda. She nodded in reply and was thankful Clark was ok too.  
  
But their problems are far from over yet. Their enemy still lives.  
  
Nick has had it with Clark and Linda. Furious, he attacked transforming his hands into long razor sharp claws.  
  
He lashed out with his long arm and struck Clark at the temple. Clark went down, rolled across the deck and was up again. Nick reached for Linda. She ducked and shot a straight kick up into the raw place on his abdomen.  
  
Nick used his speed, snatched Clark by the throat and snarled at him, threatening to bury his claws on his neck. Clark head butted Nick, sending him reeling backwards. He followed that with another punch and a kick, which Nick ducked with ease.  
  
Linda charged and Nick was able to turn her attack against her and drove her down to the floor.  
  
One after the other, his fingers clawed at her and clutched her, his feet steady, his weight fell on her and he tried to close his now pointed teeth on her flesh so he could have a taste of her. Linda pushed him off her.  
  
Clark helped her. She took advantage of it immediately. In a second, she was on her feet and swinging. Her fist and heels met with flesh and bones.  
  
The six-inch razor sharp claws were moving towards their head. They both ducked Nick's swipe. He had lunged, so his back was now exposed. Linda took advantage of this to land two kicks to his lower spinal region before he could take another shot.  
  
Clark a added few punches for good measure just enough to daze their opponent off. Nick took a third swipe. Linda, this time, grabbed his arm and used the momentum of his swipe to flip him in a classic Aikido maneuver. Nick landed with a thud on his back.  
  
Nick was fast and knocked both of them with a clever swipe from below. He was up ones more.  
  
"Where we're we?" He asked, blood dripping from the wound on his head. "Oh yeah, you guys were about to die!"  
  
Nick swung his clawed fingers, which they blocked with their arms. He was surprised that the claws didn't even inflict a wound on them. Only their clothes were torn, the part they used to block his attack. They didn't spill a single drop of blood.  
  
Outraged, he picked them up and clanked their forehead together. Linda sat back on the ground dizzied by the experience, though Clark staggered on his feet.  
  
Nick drove him to the wall with his superb speed. Clark was already weary from throwing and receiving punches. He felt absolutely dead tired, not to mention that he's still dazed.  
  
"Kal, the Omegahedron." Clark received the message from Linda's thoughts. "It's inside his head."  
  
Clark doesn't have the slightest idea what Linda was telling him. He hasn't heard of a thing called the Omegahedron. Narrowing his eyes, for focus, he concentrated and looked through Nick's head.  
  
His vision passed through his skin, the muscles under it, the skull, and alas inside his brain. A glowing light was coming from a shard of glass and appeared to be implanted from within Nick's brain.  
  
"That-that must be the Omegahedron." He thought, all the while receiving a left and right punch from Nick.  
  
"Take it out! Destroy it!" Linda informed Clark as she got back to her feet, rubbing her aching temples. She wasn't ready to attack.  
  
Clark only thought of one way to get the Omegahedron out, and it ain't pretty. Shock registered on Nick's face as Clark held him back by the throat and rammed his left hand inside the gaping wound caused by his laser blast, earlier.  
  
He screamed as he felt Clark's huge digits penetrating his already cracked skull and deep into his soft jelly like brain. Blood began to drip and squirt out of his head.  
  
With only his x-ray vision to guide him, he was able to close his fingers on the shard of Omegahedron. Nick shrieked in total pain when Clark pulled the shard off of him.  
  
Linda grimaced when she saw what Clark did to him. Nick's lifeless body collapsed to the ground, with his eyes wide opened.  
  
Clark stood, back against the wall, holding the piece of the Omegahedron in between his fingers. He saw Linda coming for him, with her eyes gazing on Nick and back at him. She was sad for some reason over Nick's death.  
  
"Another victim of the meteor. Another victim of the Omegahedron." Linda told herself, moving for Clark.  
  
Clark enveloped her in a hug when she got near him. Linda buried her face on Clark's muscular chest. He heard her sobbing and sniffing. She was still crying.  
  
The shard of the Omegahedron continued to glow in Clark's fingers. He recalled Linda asking him to take it out and destroy it.  
  
With an effortless move, he closed his fingers and crushed the shining thing. It emitted a very faint light and was instantly gone. The only thing that remained on his fingers were the glitter like particles from the Omegahedron.  
  
"Shssh. It's alright." Clark comforted, kissing Linda's head while his arms still wrapped around her. "It's over."  
  
The moment Clark destroyed the Omegahedron, was the time when the energy dome barrier outside the foundry was broken. The door creak open and he saw his parents, Lex together with Lena, coming in.  
  
Before they were joined by the group, Clark assured Linda again with a tender whisper.  
  
"It's over." 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Note: Thanks again for the comments! I would like to inform you guys that this fic is only 2 chapters away from its end. I already know how this story would close, before I even started it (can't wait!). So, for the meantime enjoy Chapter 20! Cheers everyone!  
  
Additional: Special thanks to Supergurl for telling me about the Fortress of Solitude bit and to General Failure for the inspiring words! In fact thanks to everyone who praised my work! Ahehehe! Review please!  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
  
  
"Sometimes, I could still hear their voices inside my head." Linda relayed to Clark as she sat with him on his bed, tears threatened to fall from her glassy blue eyes. "And for a moment I actually thought I was going crazy."  
  
He closed his hands on Linda's, sensing how deeply troubled her thoughts were at that time.  
  
It's been nearly an hour since they left the foundry. Lex had taken Lena back to the Smallville General while the Kent's drove home to the farm with Linda. On the way there, she told them everything there is to know about her. How she got to Earth, the Omegahedron, and her quest to find her fellow Kryptonian - Kal-El.  
  
"I can't believe I was trying to get rid of my own kind back there." She muttered giving a small laugh, running her hand on the Sushi printed sleeve of her cotton pajamas. "I was trying to kill the guy I was looking for all this time."  
  
"You didn't know." Clark reminded, pressing his lips together in a smile as he brushed away a falling tear down Linda's cheek, using his thumb.  
  
They fixed their eyes directly on one another. Blue eyes assessed blue eyes. For a moment both Linda and Clark felt lost in each other's intense stare.  
  
"You have no idea how much this means to me, Clark." Linda's teary eyes glued on Clark's face like she doesn't want to forget how he looked like tonight. She touched his flawless face. "To actually have you in front of me. Feeling you. Touching you. Knowing that I'm no longer alone in this world."  
  
"I know how you feel, 'cause I'm feeling the same way right now." He uttered softly with his eyes looking back at her. "All that time I had growing up, I thought that I was the sole survivor of Krypton. That I'm the only one left. But now,"  
  
Clark took Linda's hand and pressed it to his soft young lips in a kiss. He finished, "Now I've got you."  
  
When he released her hand, Linda could no longer control herself and enveloped Clark in a tight hug. Clark hugged her back. He was actually hoping that it'd be a kiss, but a hug would do just fine, for now.  
  
The tears subsided and she asked him a lot of questions about him growing up in Smallville. By the end of that part of their conversation, Linda realized that Clark's life here isn't that different from her life as a super powered teenager from outer space in Leesburg.  
  
He fights mutated town people, she fights mutated town people. She's got friends, he's got friends, his parents know about his secret, her parents know about her secret too.  
  
Everything in their lives are pretty much the same. Except for the part where Linda blames herself for Argo City's destruction.  
  
She also told Clark about that problem of hers. As expected he tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault. A part of Linda wanted to believe that, heck her parents, Lena and the Nuns in Leesburg told her the same thing. Though a bigger part in her insisted that it was her fault.  
  
If she hadn't created that metallic insect it wouldn't had come to life. It wouldn't have punctured a hole in Argo's dome, causing the Omegahedron to be lost. Her parents and Zaltar would still be alive if it wasn't for her.  
  
Clark noticed that Linda's face grew sad when he asked her to tell him something about Argo City. He clearly knew that she was thinking of her lost loved ones when she paused and looked away.  
  
"It's the most magical place." She mumbled returning her eyes on him. "Tall crystal structures, wonderful people,"  
  
He was beginning to form an image inside his head when suddenly Linda asked him to wait for a second. She climbed out of Clark's comfy bed, exited the door and out into the corridor.  
  
When she returned she was already holding a large pink sketchpad.  
  
"What's that?" He queried propping a pillow on his back as he lay down. Clark was intrigued by what she retrieved from her room.  
  
"You'll see." The sadness on Linda's face was instantly gone. She walked around the bed and sat next to Clark with an excited grin.  
  
Clark moved closer as Linda commenced to open the first page of her sketchpad.  
  
"This is Argo City." She informed proudly, tucking a few strands of her silky blonde hair behind her left ear.  
  
"Wow. This is amazing." He let out in astonishment. Not only because of how dream like the city looked but also because of Linda's incredible drawing/sketching skills.  
  
"I didn't know you could draw like this." Clark retorted marveling at Linda's sketch of Argo.  
  
"Now you know."  
  
"It's beyond beautiful." He praised.  
  
"Thank you." Linda answered humbly with a smile to Clark.  
  
She pointed out the different high rising crystal structures within the city's dome and told them their purpose. As Clark learned, they were used just like the modern buildings here on Earth.  
  
"Ones I asked my father what Krypton looked like," She said tracing her finger along the lines of the drawing. "And I remember him saying that Argo City is Krypton itself. Only smaller."  
  
"A mini Krypton." Clark was visualizing the drawing.  
  
He imagined how it'd look if Argo City's round and a thousand times bigger, kinda like how an ordinary planet would appear. Then, by doing that he had a picturesque image of his home planet of Krypton at last. Clark envisioned it as sorta like an ice planet orbiting with it's other neighboring planets around the powerful red sun.  
  
No doubt, Krypton truly is breath taking.  
  
Then Linda flipped through the other pages of the sketchpad. She showed him how the Omegahedron used to look like. The next three pages that followed the Omegahedron's sketch were the most special for Linda.  
  
They were sketches of her real parents and Zaltar. Their faces were already embossed permanently on her thoughts thus it was easier for her to draw them down. The details on each of the drawing were unbelievable. They were almost life like.  
  
Clark especially concentrated on the face of Linda's father, Zor -El. Looking at it he reckoned that the intelligent looking man must probably resembled his real father Jor -El. After all they were related. They were both cousins.  
  
Zor- El's portrait was the last one Linda's willing to show Clark. She accidentally turned the page half way when she remembered that she wasn't supposed to let Clark see the unfinished portrait.  
  
Linda closed it quickly before Clark could have a look at it.  
  
"What's on the last page?" He inquired, confused why she immediately closed the sketchpad.  
  
"Nothing." She piped in placing the pad on her lap.  
  
"Cool. Then let me see it." Clark prodded reaching for it with a grin.  
  
"Ok it's just a crazy doodle." Linda lied holding out the sketchpad away from Clark.  
  
"Doodle of what?"  
  
"Its-Its-." She racked her brains to come up with something. Finally she did. "It's an abstract! Right! That's it! It's a horrible abstract!"  
  
"I love abstracts!"  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
"Since when did you became an expert on what I like and what I don't like?" Said Clark with a small giggle, amused with how Linda's acting. The more Linda refuses to show him the portrait, the more he wanted to see it. "Now let me see, please?"  
  
He looked like a little boy when he made a face.  
  
"Oh Clark trust me on this one!" Placing her other hand on Clark's chest, Linda tried to push him away gently. His arms were longer so it would be possible for him to easily snatch the sketchpad from her. "It's horrible! In fact it's so horrible that y-you'd probably throw up when you see it!"  
  
He laughed when he heard that hilarious excuse. He realized that Linda would say anything to prevent him from seeing the last portrait. "No I won't, now hand it over!"  
  
"Ok! Ok! Geez Clark!" Alas she gave in to Clark's request. Linda stood up and walked right at the foot of his bed.  
  
Just as she was about to turn it open, a wicked idea brewed inside her thoughts.  
  
"Not a chance!" Linda swiftly ran out of the room with Clark running after her.  
  
She instantly found refuge inside her own room and locked the doors shut to hinder Clark from getting in.  
  
"That's not fair!" Clark complained with a laugh, somewhat like a small child cheated on a game.  
  
Linda had her back pressed against the other side of the door, also laughing from what she did to Clark.  
  
The couple, Martha and Jonathan Kent heard Clark and Linda's loud laughter. They got out of bed and poked their heads out of their door.  
  
"Clark what's going on?" Mrs. Kent queried when she saw her son with his forehead pressed on Linda's door. Baffled why both Clark and Linda were laughing at that time of the night.  
  
Clark coughed. Embarrassed that they had wakened up his parents. He tried to get rid of that grin present on his face as he muttered. "N-nothing. We we're just-."  
  
"Playing?" Mr. Kent automatically jumped in before his son could finish his sentence.  
  
At this embarrassing situation, Clark wanted the ground to open and swallow him whole. The last time he remembered running around, laughing in the middle of the night is when he got that robot toy for his 7th birthday.  
  
"Y-yeah-." He replied uneasily, gazing down at the floor while rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.  
  
Linda heard the conversation. Throwing her sketchpad on her bed, she pushed the door open. She saw the Kent couple with their eyes fixed on her all of a sudden.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered stepping out of her room to join Clark at the corridor.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Kent studied the two for a while. Their stare travelling from Clark and then to Linda then back to Clark. They could sense a difference in Clark. With Linda around, he seemed to be more blissful than the usual and extra sweet to top that.  
  
"You two," Mrs. Kent pointed to both them. "Go back to bed."  
  
They didn't need to respond to that. Linda started to go back to her room while Clark was about to do the same. The couple watched them as they entered their rooms.  
  
"Wait." Clark called out as he approached his parents.  
  
Linda left her door ajar as she peeked waiting for what Clark was about to do. He was talking to his parents in a hushed tone. Clark's trying to convince his mom and dad into saying yes to something he came up with. An idea.  
  
"Ok, but go back to sleep after." She heard Mr. Kent spoke gazing to his son and Linda. "You still have classes tomorrow."  
  
"Will do." His son answered, nodding.  
  
Jonathan disappeared back into their room. When he came back he handed Clark a bunch of old keys in a ring. The couple went to their room after Clark kissed his mom goodnight.  
  
"Come on." Clark jogged towards Linda, excited.  
  
"Come where?"  
  
"It's a surprise." He advised holding her hand as they started to descend down the stairs.  
  
Linda furrowed her eyebrows, bewildered and just basically went with what Clark asked her to do. The two exited the front door of the house with Clark dragging Linda behind.  
  
They came around the house until they finally reached the storm cellar. Clark released his hold on Linda's hand as he knelt down to unlock the doors. Ones the lock snapped off, he began removing the chains and placed them aside.  
  
"What's down there?" She asked moving close to Clark.  
  
"You'll find out." Clark plainly responded with a smile.  
  
He swung open the doors and it revealed a flight of hay littered steps heading underground of the Kent house.  
  
"Come on." Clark prodded again, taking her hand as he led her down the dark cellar.  
  
Clark switched on a light bulb, which illuminated the whole room in an instant. At the far end corner of the cellar, is where Clark took her next.  
  
He pulled off the tarp that exposed a tiny metallic space ship.  
  
"There it is." Clark told a surprised Linda as he crossed his arms proudly over his chest. "That's the bad boy that took me here."  
  
Linda was speechless. She covered her mouth with both hands and started to check on Clark's ship. Pressing her hand on the cold metal surface, she noted that Kryptonian codes were etched at strategic sides of the craft.  
  
The code tells of Krypton's history and a brief information about Clark's parents and their lives in Krypton.  
  
What caught Linda's attention was a small encryption at the left side of the object.  
  
"Betrothed to the daughter of Zor -El."  
  
She couldn't help herself but smile upon reading that. Kal -El's parents were proud to say that their son's gonna marry her. Kara Zor-El of Argo City.  
  
"What's wrong?" Clark noticed that tears started to well up again in Linda's eyes. He rested a hand on her shoulders, affectionately.  
  
"Nothing." Mumbled Linda to Clark, wiping the tears away. "I'm just happy that your parents managed to keep this ship down here."  
  
"Why, didn't the nun that found you ever kept your ship?"  
  
"She did. They hid it inside the orphanage. But it was stolen a year after I got adopted."  
  
Clark lowered his gaze, saddened with the fate of Linda's ship. He was hoping to see it in the future. That would have been great.  
  
"You love it?" He started to inquire to her, as he gestured his hand referring to his ship.  
  
Linda bit her lower lip and returned her stare at Clark's towering form.  
  
"No." She replied seriously, slowly shaking her head.  
  
Clark was a bit stunned when he heard her say that. He bent his head down, disappointed.  
  
"Because I love you even more." Linda added, walking closer to Clark.  
  
He felt even more stunned this time. Linda Danvers has just confessed her love for Clark Kent. Even she was surprised with it.  
  
"I love you too." Clark found himself saying back those sweet little words.  
  
With that he leaned forward, angling his head towards Linda. She anchored her arms over his broad shoulders while Clark rested his hands behind her slender back, where it truly belonged. When their lips met it felt like heaven for both of them. His soft lips meeting her cherry flavored ones in a passionate and intense kiss unlike they had never experienced.  
  
It felt right. It felt like this is how things really should be.  
  
He thought that his lips and his heart were only created for Linda. It doesn't belong to Lana Lang, not to Chloe Sullivan or any other girls in the whole wide world.  
  
Clark Kent and Linda Danvers were born solely for each other. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Note: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! I'm afraid this fic's gonna end at Chapter 23! Sorry I know I kept on saying that it's at 20 or 22. I'm sure you're just excited to find out how the story would be closing. Like maybe, Clark waking up and realizing that all of this is but a dream. Hmmm- *wiggles her eyebrows* Review please!  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty One  
  
  
  
Clark Kent didn't slept alone on his bed that same night. Linda was right there beside him, her forehead touching his lips, listening to his breathing. She may share the same powers as Clark's and could very well protect herself if needed, though for the first time in her chaotic life, she felt safe somehow.  
  
She felt utterly safe from within his warm embrace. An embrace they both wished would never ever end.  
  
They shared something special that night.  
  
The morning rays of the sun leaked through Clark's window. Birds chirped as they flew past the house as roosters crowed signaling the start of a bright, new day for Smallville.  
  
Linda woke up from her slumber first, fluttering open her eyes, she found her head rested on Clark's naked muscular chest. Her thick blonde hair all tousled on his throbbing chest while his arms were still wrapped around her body.  
  
Lifting her head slowly, as to not wake him up, she gazed directly onto his lovely face. He looked so peaceful sleeping right there.  
  
"Good morning." Linda was a bit surprised when his lips began to move and mumble those words, eyes closed. She had awakened Clark. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Morning." She found herself answering back with a smile. Clark flashed her a wonderful smile. "Ready for school?"  
  
"Yeah." Replied Clark rubbing her arms gently as to keep them warm.  
  
They kissed each other and jumped out of bed to get themselves ready for school. The smell of freshly made bread, omelets, bacons and some other delicious stuff made its way upstairs.  
  
Linda heard the frying pan sizzling as she walked into her own room, immediately assuring that the Kent couple must already be up preparing breakfast.  
  
She took a nice bath and did all her morning routines with only Clark Kent's face lingering on her mind. Now, she sat before her vanity, brushing her hair repeatedly, facing the mirror.  
  
Sliding the last hairpin under her brown colored wig, Linda regarded that she doesn't have her hazel contacts on. She lost it at the foundry. She had a lot of explaining to do to the students of Smallville.  
  
Though, she's not worried about her co-students from Leesburg High. They all know that she's got blue eyes. Before they left Leesburg almost a week ago she explained to them that this is just part of an experiment for their school paper, the Oracle, that she and Lena came up with. So no one should ever say a word about it.  
  
An experiment to find out if guys prefer blue eyed girls than brown eyed ones.  
  
She sighed and gave herself a mental kick at the heel for letting Lena talk her into becoming the guinea pig for the experiment.  
  
"Guess I'll just have to tell them the truth." Linda thought, stroking the full length of her brown wig.  
  
The mobile phone inside her bag started ringing. Linda got up from the chair and answered it with a 'hello'.  
  
Clark meanwhile had already taken a refreshing bath and is by now attired on his light blue long sleeved shirt, crème jacket, faded jeans, and his favorite sneakers.  
  
He picked up his red backpack from the chair by his study table then proceeded in front of the mirror nailed to his room's wall. There really isn't much to do with his hair. He wakes up and rolls out of bed looking like that.  
  
Scanning his room for one last time to see if he left any important stuff behind, he stepped into the corridor and knocked on Linda's door.  
  
Clark heard her talking to someone on her mobile phone, her voice seemed happy and excited.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you soon." Linda said pinning the phone between her right ear and her shoulder as she shoved some of her school stuff inside her bag. "I love you. Bye."  
  
When she opened her door she was surprised to see that Clark was wearing a light blue colored shirt, the same color of the turtleneck she had on.  
  
"Ready?" Clark asked leaning against the frame of her door. He noticed that Linda's gaze traveled from his face then down to his shirt. It looked as if she was amused to see him wearing a light blue shirt too. "Oh. D'you want me to change? I can change if you-."  
  
"No, don't." Linda held up one hand to prevent Clark from going back into his room. She nodded, "This is great."  
  
He laced his finger with her hand and headed down stairs where they found his parents on the table.  
  
As usual, Mr. Kent was reading the sports page of the morning papers while Mrs. Kent was busy browsing through the lifestyle section. They raised their heads when they saw them coming towards them.  
  
"Good morning." The couple greeted both of them. Linda and Clark did the same as they went to their respective seats on the table. They commenced eating.  
  
"I have an announcement to make." Clark said after grinding and swallowing down his food. They all looked at him. "Linda and I are together."  
  
He said pausing at the 'I' for dramatic effect. His parents weren't surprised at all by the news he broke. It was pretty obvious to them that one of these days Clark and Linda were bound to be together.  
  
"I'm happy for you." Mrs. Kent commented, lowering her glasses and placing a comforting hand on Linda's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks." Clark gratefully uttered, staring at his girlfriend who smiled back.  
  
Linda on the other hand is a bit shy about that announcement. Don't get her wrong, she was thrilled that she's with Clark now, it's just that there's something different about it.  
  
A moment later when everyone continued on eating breakfast, Linda reckoned that it was her turn to make an announcement. She gulped down her orange juice and wiped her lips with a tissue paper.  
  
"My parents are coming over tomorrow." Linda revealed scanning the table for any reaction from the family. "They called me a while ago and told me that they had booked a flight for Metropolis tomorrow morning. They said they wanted to meet you guys."  
  
"That's great!" Mr. Kent advised folding his papers and placed them down.  
  
"I was just telling Jonathan last night that it'd be amazing to meet your parents Linda." Martha retorted with a full smile. "I'll go prepare the guest room later."  
  
"No." She almost whispered the word. "Their not staying overnight. I'll be going home with them tomorrow."  
  
Linda shot a glance over to Clark when she finished. He had that sad look on his face, which he tried to hide oh so desperately with a weak smile. Clark was again reminded of the fact that the love of his life, Linda, would be leaving him by daybreak tomorrow.  
  
What's sadder is he doesn't even know is she'd ever see him again ones she departed. Would they still be able to keep their love despite their distance?  
  
The couple knew of their son's feelings. He was crushed when he heard her say those words.  
  
'I'll be going home with them tomorrow.' They echoed through Clark's head.  
  
When they were finished having breakfast. Linda kissed the Kent's goodbye, got her things and started out of the house. Clark planted a kiss on his mom's cheeks and bid farewell to his father. He swung his backpack on one shoulder as he lagged after Linda.  
  
"You wanna try something different today?" Clark offered looking down at her. The crestfallen expression, now temporarily gone on his pleasant features.  
  
"Like what?" She inquired taking in the fresh and cold morning air into her lungs. They used to have this kind back in Leesburg but since it got transformed into a city, the air wreaked pollution.  
  
"A shortcut I take to school." He exposed, shielding his eyes from the bright sun.  
  
"So are you suggesting that we take that shortcut instead of riding the bus?"  
  
"Yeah. It's more fun plus you'll get to explore around."  
  
Linda stopped on her tracks and so did Clark. She studied his face for a while and responded with, "Alright."  
  
"Cool." He muttered heading back the trail where they came from. Linda took his hand.  
  
Clark helped her cross over the wooden white fence that separated their house from the wide cornfield area.  
  
"Now what?" She queried staring at the tall corn plants.  
  
"We run." He told her, jogging towards the field. "Come on I'll race you."  
  
"Oh." Was all that Linda was able to say, not sounding thrilled by the concept of running through the cornfields that time of the morning.  
  
Clark was a few feet away from her when she heard him prod her again to run. She figured, "What the heck! At least I'd get to do this with the guy I love."  
  
She sighed deeply and conjured up her powers. Then she blazed forward out running Clark. Challenged, he used his powers this time and dashed to catch up with Linda.  
  
The fields of corn continued to sway gracefully as the two super teens competed, laughing. The Kent couple noticed this happening and they looked right outside their window.  
  
No, they couldn't see Linda or Clark running through the field but they knew they were there somewhere, heading for Smallville High.  
  
The couple thanked God for Linda's arrival. Now, their son's no longer alone in the world.  
  
Clark's got someone who's exactly like him, Linda.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Smallville High:  
  
"Clark, I have to meet Lana by the gymnasium. I think they need some help for tonight's party." Linda informed her boyfriend as they stood before the school's edifice.  
  
"Ok, so I'll see you at lunch?" He asked bending down to kiss Linda on her luscious lips. She held onto his left shoulder and kissed him amorously.  
  
"Lunch." She reminded pointing at him as she backed away, before turning around to head for the school gymnasium. He gave her a nod at that.  
  
Clark strolled through the student littered hallways of Smallville High with a sunny smile on his already beautiful façade. He bumped into his friends, Chloe and Pete on his way to his locker.  
  
"Goooood morning guys." He greeted keeping that adorable smile.  
  
"Wow. It seems like someone definitely woke up at the right side of the bed this morning." Chloe remarked with her back pressed on one of the lockers next to Clark's.  
  
Clark punched his locker combination to retrieve some books for his first, second and third period class, feeling utterly blissful.  
  
"We saw that lip locking action back there, Kent. So what's the score between you and Miss Danvers?" Pete piped-in intrigued.  
  
"We're together." He advised stuffing his backpack with his things.  
  
"That's great!" Chloe let out in sheer surprise, though a hint of jealousy lurked from the back of her head. Half of her felt jealous and the other half felt happy for her friend.  
  
"Clark and Linda deserved each other." She thought instead with a wide smile on her lips.  
  
Pete too was ecstatic about the news. He couldn't believe that Clark got himself a girl friend, and a gorgeous one at that, before he even did! Then he thought what Chloe was feeling at this moment. He reckoned that she must be saddened underneath that lovely smile.  
  
If only Pete could make her feel better, he'd do it without thinking twice. He had confessed to himself that he felt something for Chloe Sullivan. And no, it's not just friendship. It's definitely something deeper, like love.  
  
"I know." Clark said, slamming shut his locker. He suspended his backpack on one shoulder. "So I'll see you guys around?"  
  
"Yeah." Chloe replied and Pete joined in with a nod.  
  
Clark walked along the halls of the school coolly for his first class that day. He walked off whistling a sweet melodious tune that only guys in love usually do.  
  
Chloe and Pete watched Clark as he turned to his right and vanished around the bend with some other students.  
  
"Matching colored shirts." Chloe began to utter heading for her first class with Pete Ross. "Next thing you'll know, they'll be wearing shirts with each of their pictures printed on it."  
  
Pete shook his head, amused. The bell rang signaling the entire school for first period.  
  
At lunch, Clark and Linda ate together at a separate table from Pete and Chloe. They reckoned that they never had eaten lunch with just the two of them. Clark's friends were ok with the idea so they never said a word about it.  
  
They sat directly across each other munching on their lunch. Linda speared a piece of macaroni and popped it into her mouth while filling in Clark about the latest developments with regards to the party tonight.  
  
"You already have a costume to wear?" He asked taking a few bites of his cold pizza.  
  
"Yeah I do. But it's a secret so I can't tell." She mumbled, grinding the macaroni in her mouth into tiny pieces before swallowing. "What about you?"  
  
"Nah. I'm sure I'll come up with something."  
  
Linda leaned over squeezing his hand with a thoughtful look, "I'll help you."  
  
"That'd be great." Clark expressed pressing his lips together in a grateful smile.  
  
From the corner of her eyes Linda could see someone heading towards their table. She turned her head to see that it was Dick Malverne. He was accompanied by some other jocks from Leesburg and Smallville High.  
  
"Lyn," Dick called jogging away from his pack.  
  
When he got to the table, both Linda and Clark greeted him with a 'Hey' but he did not seemed to notice it.  
  
"Are you alright? I tried calling you on your mobile last night but I didn't get any answer." Dick had absolute concerned written all over his handsome chiseled face.  
  
Clark felt a twinge of jealousy when Dick snatched Linda's hand away from his hand. Linda was a bit stunned too when she saw how worried Dick is.  
  
"Dick, I'm fine. Nothing happened to me."  
  
"Christ, Linda. I was worried sick about you." He retorted holding her hand, still. It was as if Clark was invisible that Dick failed to see him sitting across Linda. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I was with Clark. We saw a movie together. " Linda cleared, not really wanting to break her hands free from Dick's clutches. She cared for Dick too and she was thankful that he was worried for her safety.  
  
This time, Dick transferred his gaze to Clark then back to Linda. The tables have turned and Dick was the one feeling jealous with the information Linda told him.  
  
"Dick, c'mon!" Some of the football jocks waiting for Dick by the cafeteria door hollered at him. "Coach's waiting!"  
  
"I'll see you tonight. Ok?" Dick hoped, releasing Linda's hand as he got up.  
  
"Dick," Linda called his name before he joined the other jocks. He turned around. "Thanks for your concern. I really appreciate it."  
  
Dick Malverne replied with a sweet smile and heads off to join his friends. They exited the door as he made his last look over at the girl he's been hopelessly in love with since the tender age of 4.  
  
He'd never stop hoping that someday, Linda would finally realize that she loves him too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Right after school finished, Clark and Linda went back to the farm to help out. As expected Mr. Kent assigned Clark to deliver vegetables and fruit cases through town, while Linda suggested that she help Clark with the deliveries.  
  
The couple thought of it as a good idea.  
  
The last house they delivered the goods where at Lex's castle. He was delighted to see them together and was not startled when Clark told him the news. Lex congratulated both of them.  
  
After that, Lex convinced them to visit his half sister Lena at the Smallville General. Upon arriving, Lena automatically knew that there's something quite different with Clark and Linda's aura.  
  
She knew that they're officially a couple just by looking at them. Lena's scars were already healed. She reminded Lex, Linda and Clark that nothing could stop her from going to the party. Her brother insisted that she shouldn't but at the end Lena got his approval.  
  
Lena even suggested that she would take Lex to the party as her date. Of course the student body would go ballistic if they'd find out. But Clark, Linda and Lena's got friends in high places at Smallville High. Letting in Lex at the party wouldn't be a problem.  
  
Lex took her sister home that night, naturally with permissions from her doctors. Clark drove home with Linda at the passenger seat of the four by four.  
  
Clark couldn't focus his eyes on the road. He kept looking sideways at Linda. He thought that everything he needed, everything he ever wanted is right here sitting beside him.  
  
All he needs is Linda's love. Clark couldn't ask for more than that. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Note: Ok, it's one chapter to go and the fic is entirely finished! Tell me what you think about this Chapter, please? By the way, expect the unexpected! *winks*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty Two  
  
  
  
Linda sat at the foot of her bed, crossed leg, waiting for Clark to appear at her door. Back at Smallville High, she promised Clark that she'd help him pick a nice costume for the party. She raised her head to check the time at the clock on the wall.  
  
"6:30pm"  
  
Footsteps echoed at the next room adjacent to hers, Clark's. She heard the door open and it revealed Clark in the funniest costume Linda had ever seen in her entire life.  
  
"Well," He walked inside Linda's room, staring down at his 'suit'. Clark placed his knuckles on his hips and posed for her. "What d'you think?"  
  
Clark looked comical entirely! He wore a red colored underwear over his dark denim jeans, he topped that with a white under shirt over his light blue shirt.  
  
Linda wanted to laugh out loud so bad, but controlled herself and gave a small giggle instead.  
  
"What?" Clark inquired at an amused Linda.  
  
"Clark, if you're going for the retard look then you definitely nailed it!" She informed him giggling, while covering her mouth with a hand.  
  
He puckered his lips and frowned like a little boy. Linda anchored her arms on Clark's shoulder when he crashed on the spot next to her.  
  
"I was going for the inside out boy."  
  
"The what?" She asked softly.  
  
"The inside out boy." Clark advised looking at her. "You know, he'd wear his under garments outside."  
  
Linda opened her mouth in an 'oh'.  
  
"Didn't Lex offered to help you with your costume a while back at the hospital?" Reminded Linda, brushing Clark's hair with her fingers.  
  
"Nah, he'd probably make me wear that stupid breastplate."  
  
"Breastplate?"  
  
"Yeah, it's an ancient roman breastplate with an S on the chest." He described gesturing to his own chest for details. "He took it home from the Metropolis museum and since then he begged me to put it on."  
  
"That's not a bad idea." Said Linda resting her head on her boyfriend's broad shoulder. "Anyway you look all gladiator-ish. I bet that's why Lex wanted you to try it on."  
  
Clark shrugged, still not up with the idea to wear the metallic breastplate to the school party. He figured that he looked stupid wearing that thing. He'd rather wear his 'inside out' costume than that one.  
  
"Ok, let's go raid your closet." She stood up breaking free from Clark's embrace.  
  
They headed for Clark's room and straight to his small cluttered closet. He sat on his bed while Linda went on rummaging through his things.  
  
"I have an idea," She uttered, pulling out a plain white shirt from the rack.  
  
Linda showed the shirt to Clark as she placed it against his body to see if it'll look fabulous on him.  
  
"Risky business!" Were the words that came out of her mouth.  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Clark has heard of that Tom Cruise movie but he's not exactly familiar with the entire movie itself.  
  
"Risky business," Linda repeated ones she saw that look on his face. "You'd wear some dark sunglasses, this white shirt, a stylish neck tie, and you'd bottom it with your undies and white socks."  
  
He gulped hard when he heard her say 'your undies'.  
  
"No pants?" Asked Clark to Linda.  
  
"No pants." She cleared with a naughty grin on her lips. "Just your underwear."  
  
Clark imagined himself wearing only the stuff Linda enumerated.  
  
Sunglasses, neck tie, shirt, socks and underwear! It's not quite very appealing for Clark. He'd be the laughing stock of the entire school when he appeared like that. Clark thought of Chloe, Pete and Lana, what would they say or would they even talk to him?!  
  
"So," Linda was waiting for his reply. She shook the white shirt she held with both hands with a smile. "What d'you say?"  
  
Clark climbed out of his bed with a worried façade.  
  
"I think I'm gonna take Lex on his offer." He leaned forward for a kiss at Linda.  
  
"Yeah, I think you should." She answered, before she gave Clark a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
Linda knew Clark would hate that idea. She only presented that so Clark would be compelled to ask for Lex's assistance with the costume. She knew Lex would pick something great for Clark to wear. He's filthy rich, he must have a huge wardrobe collection for Clark to choose from.  
  
Clark got the keys of the four by four from his dad and drove off to Lex's mansion. He prayed that Lex would seize his offer for him to try on the breastplate.  
  
"Anything but the breastplate." He thought, keeping his eyes on the road leading to the mansion. "And-uh-um-oh right, the risky business costume!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This feels good." Clark told Lex, referring to the stylish dark blue suit he had on. "I think this is it."  
  
He was faced in front of an antique looking full-length mirror inside Lex's 16th century inspired room. A grand crystal chandelier dangled from the ceiling and the walls of the room itself were plastered by intricately designed carpet.  
  
"Well it's about time." Lex complained, handing Clark the matching silky navy blue necktie to complete the outfit. "You've tried on 10 suits already Clark."  
  
Clark looked over his shoulder over Lex's draped bed where the suits are scattered everywhere. He returned his sight on the mirror to check himself ones more.  
  
Something on Clark's face told Lex that he's got some serious problem. He knew Clark wouldn't open up to him unless he'd be the one to ask what's the matter or what's his problem. Playing the big brother role, he stood behind Clark and asked him what's wrong.  
  
Of course Clark denied anything's wrong at first. He did this by looking away as he buttoned his shirt for the necktie. But in time, because of Lex's persuasive nature and comforting tone, Clark opened up.  
  
"It's Linda." Clark straightened the collar of his shirt. "I don't want her to go."  
  
Lex looked at how sad he is through the full-length mirror. The spark in his beautiful blue eyes, now gone upon saying those words. He was reminded of a conversation he had with Lena back at the Smallville General when Clark and Linda went out to get some sodas.  
  
She told him that they will be leaving tomorrow morning for the Metropolis airport for Leesburg. The Leesburg High students were only given a week to spend and get to know the people of Smallville. By tomorrow it's already been a week. It's time for them to head home.  
  
"I can't bear the thought of being away from her." He added gazing on his own face at the mirror. "Now that I know that I'm not alone, that she exist."  
  
Lex easily felt Clark's pain with his words alone.  
  
"I love her, Lex. I love her so much." Clark finished with all sincerity in his tone.  
  
"Clark," Lex started to say, gently. "There is a way."  
  
He looked at Lex through the mirror. He wanted to know what that way is. At this point he'd try anything just to make Linda stay.  
  
"Marriage." Lex divulged to a stunned Clark. "The only way that you can keep her is if you marry her."  
  
Clark's crestfallen and serious face faded away when he let out a small laugh. He shook his head and tucked the necktie under his collar.  
  
"You're joking right?" Clark asked starting to tie the necktie.  
  
"Do I look like I'm joking?"  
  
He raised his head and found out that Lex looked dead serious with his marriage idea. Clark let out a sigh.  
  
"Ok, so let's say I'd ask her to marry me," Mumbled Clark, struggling to tie the thing properly. "What are the odds that she'd say yes?"  
  
"I'd say about 99.9 percent." Lex replied making Clark turn around and face him so he could help tying the tie. "Clark, you're the last son of Krypton, she's the last daughter of Argo City. You two are basically the Adam and Eve of your race. You guys are the last of your kind."  
  
Lex's idea of marriage is growing on Clark, suddenly. Everything's making sense when you think about it. They're both at the right age to get married anyway and he's sure their parents would understand.  
  
"I'm positively sure about this." His friend finished folding and tucking in the tie. "And didn't you say that you guys are betrothed by your real parents for each other?"  
  
"He's right." Clark told himself, looking into space, pondering.  
  
This is what their real parents wanted to happen for both them. They were destined to be married and be together.  
  
"Thanks." He mumbled both for the advice and the necktie.  
  
Clark faced the mirror ones more to check on how everything looked so far. Lex has this gut feeling that Clark would follow his advice. The smile forming on his lips was just another give away.  
  
After buttoning it close, he brushed his hands on his chest, down the rich fabric of the designer suit. He ran his finger on his hair and turned around for Lex.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
Clark opened his arms. Lex rubbed his chin as he took several steps backward to have a better assessment of Clark's look.  
  
"Just like a Luthor." He commented, smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The school gymnasium, by this time, is already filled with party crazy students in their most interesting costume. It's like Halloween.  
  
Different colored balloons floated at the ceiling, confetti filled the gymnasium floor and loud dance music rumbled out from the huge speakers at the DJ's booth.  
  
A few students were down on the floor dancing the night away with their partners. Lana Lang stood with the rest of the popular kids of Smallville and Leesburg High, dressed as a fairy princess while her boyfriend Whitney Fordman came as a roman gladiator.  
  
Outside the entrance, Pete Ross waits for his friends to arrive. He had on some denim overalls with a plain white shirt under it and a straw hat. Pete tried to convince everyone that he's some sort of a farmer.  
  
From one side, he saw Chloe Sullivan heading his way. She was garbed in a short floral printed yellow skirt with a matching skimpy top, long thick blonde wig, loop metallic earrings, colored bangles on her wrist and high heels that showed off her lovely toes.  
  
"Guess who am I?" She begged when she reached Pete's location, posing.  
  
"A New York hooker?" He kidded with a smirk.  
  
"No!" Chloe slapped him on his shoulders. "I'm totally Malibu Barbie!"  
  
While waiting for their other friend to arrive, Clark, they talked about the Leesburg High student's departure tomorrow morning. They reckoned that Clark and Linda must be both devastated by now.  
  
Then they saw Clark coming from way behind Pete. He had on a suit that absolutely looked terrific on him with his hair all brushed up neatly. Chloe thought that he's even more dashing with that look. She fell a step deeper for Clark Kent.  
  
When Clark got there, he rested his hands behind his back and spread his legs a little wider for projection.  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
Chloe and Pete studied his outfit for a couple of seconds.  
  
"An insurance salesman?" Pete teased him.  
  
Clark rolled his eyes and went back to his normal posture, disappointed that his friends didn't realize that he's trying to resemble Lex Luthor.  
  
"Is Lena and Linda already inside?" Lex asked walking next to Clark.  
  
Chloe and Pete didn't notice that Lex was behind Clark all this time. They both laughed out loud when they saw what he was wearing and figured out easily who he is. They answered his question with a nod.  
  
"Now that's amazing Lex." Pete said, pointing at his ensemble.  
  
Lex wore a checkered red and black shirt, faded denim jeans, brown boots, dark brown jacket and a short raven black wig. The hilarious short wig gave it away. He came as Clark Kent.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and sucked his cheeks to give emphasis on his cheekbones. The way Clark always seemed to do as a habit.  
  
Chloe and Pete laughed again when he did that.  
  
"I don't do that!" Clark sneered.  
  
"Yes you do Clark. Yes you do." Chloe jumped in nodding with Pete.  
  
The group got inside the packed gymnasium with Chloe leading the way. Pete lagged behind with Clark and Lex following him.  
  
Automatically, Clark scanned the place searching for Linda, though he was having a hard time doing that 'cause most of the female students were sporting the 'Earth Angel' look.  
  
"Romantic, that's the keyword on proposing, Clark." Lex muttered trying to catch up with him. "Find the right moment."  
  
They made their way to the refreshments table and stood at the sides for a while. Pete, only after a few minutes, invited Chloe for a dance. They joined the students on the dance floor as the infectious beat of the music continued.  
  
"Clark, Lex." Lana started for them holding a cup of punch in one hand and a wand. "You both look nice."  
  
"Thanks." Clark and Lex replied with a smile.  
  
"You look beautiful Lana." Clark pointed out, starting at her fairy princess costume.  
  
The same costume she wore years ago when the meteors struck Smallville and killed her parents. She figured it's quite ok for her to wear the same kind of costume, this is her way of remembering her parents.  
  
"Thank you." She retorted, flashing a smile.  
  
"So have you seen Linda and Lena around?" He shot the question, instantly.  
  
"Yeah, they were with me a while ago." She informed, searching for the girls at the pool of people. "I think they went over there near the DJ's booth."  
  
"Lana." Whitney appeared abruptly.  
  
He acknowledged Clark and Lex with a nod. With that he whisked his girlfriend away from them and back to the popular kid's area.  
  
"See you 'round." Lana tried to tell them as she was taken back by Whitney.  
  
Lex noted what Whitney did and reckoned that he's an over protective boyfriend. He thought that Whitney felt easily threatened when Clark and Lana talked. If only he knew that Clark's no longer feeling the same way for his girl, then he'd sure be relieved.  
  
"There they are." Clark spotted Linda and Lena from the swarm of people inside the gym.  
  
The music was pumping so loud and it almost made Lena's eardrums shattered when they walked past by the DJ's booth. She covered her ears with her hands as they settled at a well-illuminated area of the gymnasium.  
  
"Who would've guessed you'd start a fashion craze in Smallville." Lena uttered to Linda's ear.  
  
"Oh it's eerie seeing all of them in those costumes." Linda advised crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"But at least you stand out."  
  
"The gloves, cape, red boots, and head band were all Mrs. Kent's idea." She told her friend. Bobbing her head to the music.  
  
Earlier, back at the Kent's farmhouse, Mrs. Kent saw her wearing her plain white cropped shirt and blue short skirt. She helped her accessorize the 'costume' by making her wear a red smock as a cape, a pair of red boots, cotton white gloves and a black head band over her thick blonde hair.  
  
Mrs. Kent also helped her curl the ends of her long hair, giving it a nice touch all in all.  
  
She told everyone that her blonde hair's a wig. Everyone who saw it swore it looked natural. It's quite strange and a bit funny that up until now, no one seemed to notice that she's the real thing. The real Earth Angel.  
  
"You look amazing." Dick said to Linda as he elbowed his way from the crowd. He came as a rugby player, complete with a ball in hand and black paint lines under his eyes.  
  
Linda admitted to herself that Dick looked like a total stud. With that athletic built/muscular body, the nicest smile and a great personality to top all that, she wondered why Dick still doesn't have a girlfriend.  
  
He could have all the girls he wants. They flirt at him nonstop back in Leesburg, but he doesn't seem to be attracted at any of them. Linda continued to wonder why of all the gorgeous girls that fall on his feet, why does he keep on waiting for her?  
  
"Thank you. You look very sporty. It suits you." She mumbled with a grin. Lena was quiet all the time. She felt utterly conscious whenever Dick's around. Lena likes him.  
  
"Thanks." Dick said. He looked at Lena and noticed her rock star chic ensemble. "Looks good on you."  
  
"Th-thanks." Lena stuttered, trying her own rendition of a flirty smile.  
  
Kendra, one of the members of the Smallville cheering squad, snatched Dick away from them. He excused himself and danced with her with a promise to be back for a dance with Linda.  
  
"Lyn." Clark's voice echoed inside Linda's head. He was already inside, somewhere.  
  
From the corner of her eyes she saw her prince coming to their location. He was with Lex and she couldn't help but give a snicker ones she saw what Lex was wearing.  
  
"Hey!" Clark mumbled, planting a kiss on Linda's lips.  
  
"Wow you look good! You look really good!" Linda informed him, marveling at her boyfriend's executive and dashing appearance. "Let me guess, you're either going for the James Dean or JFK Jr. look."  
  
"More like me." Lex piped in moving next to his sister's side.  
  
"Oh." Linda and Lena both let out.  
  
Clark pressed his lips together, stuffing his hands on his pockets as he shrugged. The dance music died and was replaced by a slow, ballad one, the kind being played on prom nights. Lex gave Clark a look, signaling that it's his chance to go on with the proposal.  
  
"You wanna dance?" He offered, pulling out one hand after a few seconds.  
  
"I'd love to." Linda accepted his hand.  
  
He led her to the dance floor where the other students continued dancing. Meanwhile, Lex filled in Lena about the plan and was just as happy and excited.  
  
Linda anchored her arms over his shoulders, while Clark rested his hands on her slender back. They swayed side by side with the romantic song.  
  
Got to believe in magic, Tell me how two people find each other, In a world that's full of strangers, You've got to believe in magic, Something stronger than the moon above, Coz it's magic when two people fall  
  
In love  
  
  
  
"As I live and breathe I swear you're the most beautiful girl in the entire party." Clark whispered lovingly on Linda's ear.  
  
"Even more beautiful than Lana Lang?"  
  
"Definitely Lyn, definitely." He assured her, moving his head closer for an intense kiss.  
  
Seconds passed and Clark finally found the courage to ask Linda. He sighed and conjured everything he has. He's still somewhat worried that Linda would turn him down.  
  
Clark prayed that she'd say yes especially that he already told his parents about the marriage. They were hesitant at first, but were convinced after a while. They wanted the best for their son and they'd support his decisions no matter what.  
  
"You know that I love you more than myself, right?" He asked Linda staring deep in her blue eyes.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I know that what I'm about to say would sound crazy Linda, but I can't help it. I don't wanna lose you again and this is the only way that I could make you mine." Clark revealed with all sincerity in his voice. "Forever."  
  
Linda furrowed her brows, a little confused with what Clark is trying to say to her.  
  
"Linda Lee Danvers, Kara Zor-El, I come to you as a man born of Krypton, nothing more nothing less, to ask you to be my wife."  
  
Her confused façade faded and was replaced by shock and a hint of delight.  
  
"Clark," She uttered softly, their bodies still one with the music. "I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say yes." Clark prodded with his eyes hopeful and full of love. "This is what our parents wanted for us even from the beginning. And I know it's crazy Linda, trust me I know that."  
  
Linda studied his face and saw that he was telling her the truth.  
  
"I know we've only spent a week together, but for me it felt like I've known you forever. I'm not gonna let you go, not this time." He continued. His heart pounding wildly on his chest. "I love you Linda. We didn't go through all that courtship, I know, but be my wife and I will court you for the rest of my life."  
  
It took a few more seconds before Linda absorbed everything fully. She stared hard at Clark and thought that this is the guy she's gonna spend eternity with. He's going to be the father of all her children. She imagined how it will be to have Clark as her husband.  
  
She pictured him running around, chasing after their super powered kids inside their own house. It doesn't matter whether the house is in Leesburg or Smallville, just as long that they're together, bounded by love.  
  
Linda snapped back from that small dream she just had. She liked it and she was confident that this is what her father Zor-El and her mother Allura would've wanted to happen.  
  
For her to marry the son of Jor-El was their ultimate dream.  
  
"Linda, Kara, I ask you again as Clark Kent, as Kal-El," He spoke oh so gently, eyes still fixed on her eyes. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Linda gave him a warm smile, tears threatening to fall from her glassy blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, I will." 


	23. You Make Me Feel

Note: This is the last chapter for the Earth Angel. Thanks to all of you who read the story and took time to review! I'm not sure if I'll come up with a sequel, though I have this ickle idea lurking. Tell me if it's worthy of a part two. Thanks and cheers everyone!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty Three  
  
  
  
Clark Kent walked the hallway of the second floor of the Luthor mansion with a huge pleasant smile pasted on his chiseled face. He just finished checking the beautifully decorated garden that will be used for his wedding that afternoon.  
  
He loved how it looked and was positive that his soon to be wife, Linda, would be elated at the sight of it. White is the color motif they all agreed on for the said occasion.  
  
Lex was kind enough to plan everything. He provided the site for the wedding, the decorations, the food, he contracted a priest and even managed to come up with a great gift for the couple. An all expense paid trip to Florence, Italy for their honeymoon.  
  
As expected, Mr. Kent wasn't crazy about the idea of Lex paying and organizing the whole thing. His wife and Mrs. and Mr. Danvers were also surprised by it all, but not to the extent that they'd turn it down. After all they planned the wedding just last night.  
  
Only Lex could come up with all these things on such short notice. He's got contacts, he's got friends. In the end, after a long time of convincing, Martha was able to knock some sense into her husband.  
  
They came up with the understanding that the Kent and the Danvers would pay him back as soon as they can. Lex gave that a nod, just so Mr. Kent would be comfortable with the set up. Though deep down inside he wasn't really expecting them to pay him back. This is his gift for Clark and Linda.  
  
For many times, since the Kent left the farm house for the Danvers to use, Clark's been trying to contact Linda telephatically. Unfortunately, all he got from her is a giggle and a message that goes something like 'Stop It Clark! I'm busy looking good for 'ya!'  
  
Clark would just return the giggle and whisper a sweet 'I love you' to Linda.  
  
Early that morning, Clark drove Linda to Smallville High to bid goodbye to her co-students leaving for Leesburg. Even Lana and Whitney were there when they arrived. Of course they didn't tell anyone about their planned marriage for that afternoon. Only Lex, Lena, his parents and Linda's parents knew about it.  
  
Sadly, Lena had to go back to Leesburg. According to her mom, Mrs. Thorul, her father Lionel's becoming more suspicious on her whereabouts.  
  
So to prevent him from knowing that she's in Smallville, instead of a teenage sexuality seminar in Kentucky, she decided that it would be best if she got home with the rest of the students that morning.  
  
Linda cried, realizing that she'd be marrying Clark without her best friend to witness it. She did promise Lena that she'll tell her everything about the wedding as soon as she got back to Leesburg, with Clark possibly with her.  
  
It didn't surprise both Clark and Linda when Lex didn't show any sad emotions when it was time for him to say goodbye to his half sister. He was casual and he did not even spend much time talking to her alone. Lena on the other hand was very much emotional. She never seized crying except when Mrs. Bates prodded the Leesburg students to get in the bus.  
  
All they heard from Lena and Lex was their promise to see each other again someday soon. It was a heartwarming sight when they hugged for the last time.  
  
As the students entered the bus, the crowd parted. Linda spotted Dick coming towards her with his blue duffel bag rested over his shoulders. Sadness was evident on his beautiful face, its as if he knows that Linda's getting married.  
  
"I heard about your parents coming." He uttered gazing down at her with his eyes full of love. "I'd really want to see them, but-."  
  
Dick paused pressing his lips together, unable to decide whether he'd continued his sentence or not.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll tell they you said 'HI'." Linda spoke softly, keeping a smile.  
  
Clark stood behind her, observing some sort of romantic tension between both of them. The kind he and Lana used to have.  
  
"Please do." Dick said, flashing a weak smile. With that, Dick put down his bag, he moved close and clasped Linda in his strong arms.  
  
She hugged back, resting her face on his throbbing strong chest. The hug was symbolical for Linda. It meant that she's saying goodbye to the guy she always had a crush on, for when she goes back to Leesburg she would no longer be Linda Lee Danvers, but Linda Kent.  
  
She would finally belong to someone. She would finally belong to Clark.  
  
It crushed Linda's heart when she saw the bus leaving the school grounds and off to the Metropolis airport to catch their flight to Leesburg. Thankfully, Clark was right beside her to comfort her. For Linda, everything seems to be OK when Clark's around.  
  
He makes her happy, he makes her complete.  
  
When they got back to the farm, a stylish white car was parked at the driveway. The license plate says Metropolis.  
  
Linda was ecstatic when they entered the house and found her parents chatting with Mr. and Mrs. Kent at the living room. She rushed for them and gave them both a welcome hug.  
  
She introduced Clark to her parents afterwards. Clark was delighted to finally meet Linda's parents. He regarded that the couple appeared to be in their early forties, just like his parents.  
  
Mrs. Edna Danvers looked stunning in her casual dress while Mr. Fred Danvers seemed to be perfectly comfortable in his sleek crème suit. Looking at them, there was no doubt they were from the city. "Where d'you get the car?" Linda queried as she let her parents sit back down on the couch with the Kent couple.  
  
"We rented it in Metropolis." Mr. Danvers informed, stroking his thick raven hair. "Your mother figured that it would be much more advisable to rent a car than hire a taxi."  
  
As the conversation went on, the Kent's learned that Fred is a police officer in Leesburg while Edna's a plain housewife like Martha.  
  
The Kent couple and the Danvers had a laugh reminiscing the days when they first learned of their children's super natural powers and abilities. If felt great for both of the couple knowing that they were not the only ones who had to raise super powered teens like Clark and Linda.  
  
"Ever since she got here, Linda's been helping out with the house and farm chores. She'd rather work than just sit down and do nothing." Said Mrs. Kent, remembering Linda's first days at the farm.  
  
"You truly have a wonderful daughter." Mr. Kent added with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. We're very lucky to have found her." Mr. Danvers agreed, proud of what his daughter had shown the Kent's. "She's a super girl."  
  
While their parents were busy sharing stories with each other, Linda and Clark sneaked out of the house and headed for the loft and made out.  
  
After the passionate kisses and intense groping, Clark sighed in frustration.  
  
"You have no idea how badly I want you right now." He whispered amorously in her left ear, eyes closed.  
  
"You'll have me soon enough." She replied tenderly, kissing him on the lips and down his neck.  
  
They both broke free from their embrace as Clark stood up next to his telescope, looking outside the barn, reflecting.  
  
"Isn't it strange?" He heard Linda retorted from behind him.  
  
"What is?" Clark turned around to face her, one hand leaning against the frame of the loft's wide opened window.  
  
"That we're getting married," She expounded, tucking in a few strands of her wig behind her ears. "And we're technically related, we're cousins."  
  
"Second cousins." He immediately piped in, pointing a finger at Linda. "Which is by the way, permitted and allowed to get married under federal law."  
  
"I know, it's just that I look at you and I see Clark Kent, I see Kal- El," Linda muttered resting her elbows on her lap as she sat on a wooden box. "And I see my cousin."  
  
"Is that all you can see?" Clark asked taking little steps as he walks towards her. "'Cause when I look at you, I don't only see Linda, I don't only see Kara Zor-El. I don't see a cousin, but a person who means the world to me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A person who means the world to me." Those words echoed inside Linda head repeatedly.  
  
She smiled to herself thinking that she would be married soon to the most romantic, most handsome and the sweetest man alive, Clark Kent. Who would've thought that she'd find that man here, in the town of Smallville.  
  
Linda sat in her room at the Kent's residence, in front of the mirror of her vanity, studying the ring Clark gave her that night at the party. It had a heart shaped sapphire stone on it, set atop of a golden band ring.  
  
Clark said that it was the same ring that Mr. Kent gave Mrs. Kent the day he proposed to her. And now his mother handed it down to Clark for Linda. It was an utterly wonderful gesture.  
  
The ring even looked more remarkable as the blue gemstone catches the rays of the sun leaking from her small window. Dressed in a white silk, sleeveless, empire cut gown, Linda was ready to go to her wedding. Her blonde hair was piled up on her head glamorously as golden locks flowed lusciously down her shoulders, giving her a Greek goddess look.  
  
A part of her felt sad that Lena wouldn't be able to see her walk down the aisle.  
  
She remembered Lucy Lane, her former best friend who moved back to Metropolis a year ago.  
  
Growing up, they used to talk about their dream weddings and their fantasy grooms. Lucy was a die hard Brad Pitt fan back then and would want to get married near the ocean. Linda meanwhile wanted a garden wedding with none other Christian Slater.  
  
"Oh Lucy." Linda thought staring at herself in the mirror. "If you could only see me now with Clark."  
  
Someone knocked on her door, she looked over her shoulders and saw her mom came in. She acknowledged her with a smile.  
  
"Nervous?" Mrs. Danvers asked her young daughter, looking at her through the mirror.  
  
"Awfully." Linda managed to utter.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Her mother assured her with a sincere smile on her lips. "I want you to know that your father and I are happy for you."  
  
Mrs. Danvers paused, marveling on how beautiful her daughter looked in that old prom gown of hers.  
  
"You've been looking for him since you were a small child. We're glad you finally found him here." Edna mumbled, rubbing her daughter's bare arms lovingly. "Your search is over."  
  
"I know." Linda mumbled, trying her best not to cry.  
  
Mrs. Danvers bent forward and kissed Linda on her cheeks before enveloping her in her arms. Tears flowed from her light brown eyes.  
  
"Thanks mom." She held her mother's hand.  
  
Edna stood straight again, brushing the tears away before it could ruin her make up. She informed, "We're leaving in five minutes, Ok?"  
  
Linda nodded and watched her mom leave the room after planting a kiss on her forehead. In five minutes they'll be heading to the Luthor mansion where Lex, Clark and his family awaits.  
  
She slipped on her matching silk strapped sandals, getting herself ready.  
  
Then she heard her mother in the hallway talking to someone. But she never heard anyone talk back, so she assumed that she must be on her mobile phone.  
  
Linda ignored it and continued adjusting her footwear, when suddenly she felt pain inside her ears.  
  
Without warning, every little sound around her seemed to be getting louder by the second. She could hear her father's faint footsteps downstairs. The sound of the soft breeze that was coming from her window seemed to be magnified a hundred times.  
  
In Linda's mind, she figured that she's developing another power, Sonic hearing.  
  
She wanted to turn it down because her ears were hurting, though she doesn't have a clue on how.  
  
All she could do is cover her ears and pray that it would go away. Seconds passed but she could still hear her mom talk at the hallway on her mobile.  
  
Linda heard her mom gasped, for whatever reason she doesn't know.  
  
Then the person on the other end of the line said, "They found their body at the kitchen floor. The old woman had her eyes taken off while the little girl had her heart ripped out of her chest." Even Linda gasped when she heard that. She concentrated and later figured that her mom was talking to Mrs. Lindsey, the Danvers' next door neighbor.  
  
"Omigawd! Does the police have any suspects?" Mrs. Danvers was crying. She felt alarmed, crushed and worried at the same time.  
  
Linda got up and walked unsteadily towards her door. The names of the victims were forming inside her head, though she kept praying that her instincts were wrong.  
  
"An old woman and a child." She restated near to tears, under her shaky breath. Then the name's popped in her thoughts. "Please God, no."  
  
"None. The neighbors didn't see anyone enter Mrs. Grants' house." Mrs. Lindsey informed with a weak voice.  
  
Mrs. Danvers said goodbye to Fran Lindsey after a while. She was still sobbing when she turned and saw her daughter behind her. She didn't notice her step out of the room.  
  
Tears were continuously flowing for her eyes. Seeing her like this, she reckoned that Linda already over heard what had happened to the old lady and her grandchild, Millie, who lives across the street from them.  
  
"Mom." Linda walked right into her mother's arms, sobbing.  
  
Edna hugged her daughter back. Mrs. Grant had been always nice to the Danvers, especially to Linda. As a child, Mrs. Grant would invite her over her house and offer Linda milk and all the cookies she wants.  
  
She was a nice old lady who was always there to listen to her when she's feeling down. Knowing that she's already gone felt like a part of Linda was also taken away.  
  
"Strength comes to those who have the courage to believe."  
  
Those were the words that Mrs. Grant used to tell her when she's afraid and vulnerable. Mrs. Grant was not only caring and sweet but also wise. She reminds Linda of an old friend, Zaltar.  
  
But now, Mrs. Grant and Millie's gone and Linda knew who killed them. A cult that's been terrorizing Leesburg, known to everyone as "The Followers of the Shadow."  
  
She vows that ones she gets back to Leesburg, she would get rid of every single one of those bastards.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the garden at Lex's mansion, everything was set to perfection. Lex hired a professional organ player from Metropolis exclusively for the wedding. Bouquets of fresh white roses outlined the petal filled aisle leading to the altar, where the priest and the now nervous Clark Kent stood next to Lex Luthor.  
  
Since Clark and his family had grown close to Lex, they figured that it would be great for him to be the best man in this wedding. Anyway Clark looks at him as an older brother who's always there, Lex knows his secrets and he trust him with his life. Lex Luthor was the perfect choice.  
  
"Clark, here's a tip," Lex uttered leaning closer to his ear. "Stop fidgeting."  
  
From the moment, they stood before the altar, he had noticed that Clark was showing signs of nervousness. He appeared to look restless, he kept on moving, looking side ways checking on his parents and Lex and his suit.  
  
Clark felt nervous thinking that any minute now, Linda would start marching down the improvised petal aisle with her parents. Actually, he was both nervous and excited of the thought.  
  
After a while Lex's mobile rang and answered it.  
  
"Ok, thank you Hans." He said before dropping the call.  
  
"They're here." He added informing everyone present that the bride and her family had just drove into the mansion's lot.  
  
Clark adjusted his black bow tie and straightened up his suit upon hearing Lex divulge the information. He can't wait to see his beautiful bride.  
  
As soon as the organ player saw the bride and her parents heading for the garden, he started playing the melodious wedding march.  
  
Clark saw his bride emerge from the bend holding a bouquet of white roses, with Mr. and Mrs. Danvers on her side. Linda never seized to take his breath away. She was even more beautiful in that gown and her blonde hair like that, it's as if she walked right out of a magazine.  
  
Now, as she marched down the aisle and the air filled with the melody coming from the organ, Linda gazed on her husband waiting at the other side.  
  
Clark noticed something different in Linda as she got closer. Her eyes were red rimmed and a little puffed, it's like she just cried. He tried asking her what's wrong telepathically, but she did not give any answer. A weak smile played on Linda's cherry red lips, trying to disguise what half of her felt that moment.  
  
Mr. Danvers handed her daughter to Clark when they reached the altar. Clark thanked him, though he regarded that even the Danvers couple had that same sad aura that Linda's trying to hide from him.  
  
Clark held tightly on her hand, after flashing her a loving smile. He reckoned that it's normal for some people to cry and feel a bit sad on their wedding day. Heck, even his mom told him a while ago that she cried when she got married to his father.  
  
Looking at her now, Clark thought how lucky he is to marry Linda. Every time he sees her, he feels complete. Like a miracle she's meant to be his all along. Linda's the puzzle of his heart.  
  
"We are gathered here today to witness the holy union of Linda Danvers and Clark Kent." The old priest retorted, starting the ceremony as soon as the bride joined the groom before the altar.  
  
Clark side glanced at his lovely bride and found that she had her head bent down as tears rolled from her eyes. "What's wrong?" He sent the message to Linda, fully concerned about her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Linda broke free from her silence at last, taking her hand off Clark's hand. "I can't go on."  
  
The priest, Lex, Mr. and Mrs. Kent and even her parents were shocked when they heard her spoke those words. She wiped her tears away, taking in deep breaths to calm herself down.  
  
"Clark I'm sorry but I can't do this." She mumbled.  
  
"Why?" Were the only words Clark managed to ask, stunned by Linda's sudden change of heart with the wedding.  
  
"I just can't, I'm sorry."  
  
With that Linda turned around and walked back down the aisle. Immediately, Mr. and Mrs. Danvers got up from their seats and followed their daughter out of the garden.  
  
Clark stood there before the altar with his heart crushed and feeling utterly devastated. This was the last thing he ever wanted to take place on his wedding day.  
  
How could Linda do this to him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clark and his parents returned to the farm shortly that afternoon. On the way the couple regarded the fact that their son was very quiet. They felt sorry for him, they also didn't expect that happen. For all they know, Clark and Linda had their minds set on tying the knot.  
  
As soon as the four by four truck entered the Kent's property, they saw the Danvers' car was parked right before their house. Mr. Danvers was busy loading their baggage at the trunk of the car. He stopped when he saw them came 'round.  
  
After parking the truck, Martha and Jonathan stepped out with their son behind them. Clark was still wearing his black suit and bow tie.  
  
Mrs. Danvers stepped out of the front door holding more baggage, as she went to her husband loading their things in the car's trunk. The Kent couple proceeded towards them slowly. Clark heard them talking, he chose not to join his parents and stood a few feet away from them, thinking.  
  
It was then that Linda emerged from the door with her backpack swung over her shoulder and her pink sketchpad tucked under her arm. She was in her dark denim pants with a matching jacket and a light blue shirt under it. Her brunette wig framed her beautiful but sad façade.  
  
Clark saw her and was repelled instantly. Everyone present outside witnessed how Clark stormed into the barn.  
  
Linda was hurt, though she understood why Clark was acting that way. She can't blame him if he doesn't wanna see her ever again.  
  
A moment after she handed her backpack to Mr. Danvers and had a small talk with Mr. and Mrs. Kent, Linda had the sudden urge to talk to Clark for what could be the very last time.  
  
Summoning her courage, she headed to the barn and climbed the steps towards Clark's 'Fortress of Solitude', the loft. Linda caught sight of him sitting on a wooden box in one corner with his eyes on the floor. It breaks her heart to see him like this.  
  
"I'm thinking, you're mad at me." Uttered Linda calmly stopping on her tracks as she began speaking. "And that you never wanted to see me again for leaving you like that at the altar."  
  
Clark seemed to ignore her with his elbows rested on his lap and his head hanging down.  
  
"But I have my reasons." She added.  
  
"Believe me, I want to be with you, raise a family and grow old with just you. I love the dream you presented me, Clark." Linda continued talking, although he appeared to be oblivious to what she's saying. "But there comes a time that you have to wake up and face reality. We can't be together."  
  
"Why? Why can't we be together?" Clark snapped out of his state and abruptly stood up, turning to confront Linda. "This is what our real parents wanted for us Linda, to be together! Even before we were born this is what they planned to happen!"  
  
"Yes this is! This is what they want for us back in KRYPTON!" She replied to him mid-shout stressing the words 'in Krypton', all the while telling herself not to cry. "In Krypton where there are no mutated monsters to fight or any people for us to protect!"  
  
Tears forced their way out of Linda's eyes. She quickly brushed them away with her hands.  
  
"People have died in Leesburg because I wasn't there. I could have saved them if only-." She wasn't able to finish her statement when Clark jumped in.  
  
"You can't blame yourself for every death in Leesburg!" He reminded moving closer to her. "You don't hold their lives, Linda!"  
  
"But I do!" Linda insisted, wiping her tears. "If it wasn't for me, the streets of Leesburg wouldn't be infested by blood thirsty monsters."  
  
Clark sighed hard, realizing that he has been through this a long time ago. He told Linda what his parents and Lex had advised him way back, "All you have to do is forgive yourself for all the things that you cannot change."  
  
"I wish it's that easy, Kal." Linda spoke, her voice calmer now than it used to be seconds ago. "Every time I hear about people dying in the hands of some unexplained being, I can't help but feel partly responsible. The least I can do now is protect Leesburg from those creatures."  
  
"And I can't do that if I'm gonna stay here with you." She finished looking through his sad eyes.  
  
"Then I'll come with you." Clark proposed with all sincerity in his tone. He held her face lovingly, brushing her tears with his thumb. "No. If you'd go with me, you'll always see me as someone who stole Smallville away from you. Away from your life, away from your destiny." Her voice was soft and full of concern. "You belong in Smallville Clark and I in Leesburg."  
  
"No. I'm not gonna lose you again."  
  
Clark was studying her face for any signs of hope for both of them. Meanwhile, Linda was having a hard time leaving him by the second, 'cause every time she looks into his blue eyes she was starting to get convinced with his suggestion.  
  
She handed Clark the pink sketchpad before finally taking off the ring he gave her last night at the dance. Linda reckoned to herself that she doesn't deserve his love. Clark held her hand when she returned the ring.  
  
She broke free from him and mumbled a 'goodbye' then she began walking away. Tears continued to fall from her eyes as she made her way through the stairs. Clark followed her and snatched her arm to prevent her from walking off.  
  
"I'm coming with you." He stated firmly and it sounded more like a demand.  
  
"Clark, are you willing to make everyone suffer just for this love?!" Linda asked a bit furious that he hasn't understood fully what she's trying to tell him.  
  
"Yes! I'm willing to damn everyone just to be with you!" Replied Clark with his face almost pleading for Linda to say the same thing and change her mind with her decision.  
  
Although touched and sadden by the knowledge of Clark being prepared to face the odds just for them to be together, Linda had her thoughts set on moving on and going back to Leesburg as it should be.  
  
"I'm not," She murmured as another batch of tears escaped her eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
Clark was startled by her answer. He loosened his grip on Linda's arm enabling her to break free and descend down the stairs and out of the old barn.  
  
He crashed on his knees as hot tears came out of his eyes. He confessed his undying love to the girl he loves and he was even ready to turn his back on Smallville for her. But as it turns out Linda was not prepared to do the same thing for him. It crushed his heart even more.  
  
Clark heard the engine of the Danvers' car revved up. In a matter of seconds he heard it leaving the Kent's property and off into Hickory Lane. It pains him to know that Linda was in that car and that he may never see her again.  
  
Slowly, he opened the sketchpad she gave him. He went through Linda's sketches again, Argo city, the Omegahedron, Zaltar, Allura and Zor- El. Then he remembered that 'unfinished' last page, which Linda doesn't want him to see a few nights ago.  
  
He turned the page and cried even harder when he realized that it was a sketch of him. Linda always said that everyone that she had drawn in the sketchpad's special. These were the people close to her heart.  
  
At the bottom of the page a note reads:  
  
You make me feel, You make me real, For the rest of my days, In so many ways, You make me feel,  
  
Upon finishing that, he got up and ran out of barn house. He saw his parents standing at the front porch, looking heavyhearted from Linda's departure. With all his strength he started to blaze into the empty road running after the Danvers' speeding car.  
  
Luckily he caught up with it. Mrs. and Mr. Danvers of course noticed him running side by side with their vehicle. They wanted to stop the car but were reminded of Linda's request to keep driving.  
  
Through the window of the backseat, Clark saw Linda with her face buried in her hands. She was still crying, just like him.  
  
He tapped the window gently, in an attempt to get her attention. Linda raised her face from her hands and looked at him.  
  
'I love you' Clark told her through his mind, his face all flushed from crying.  
  
'Go away.' Linda sent the message back, almost begging. Her eyes red rimmed from crying. 'Please.'  
  
Clark stopped from running and let the vehicle speed away. He watched as the white car became smaller and smaller as it traveled down the road. He wanted to tell Linda so much more. He's missing her already.  
  
The wind blew his hair.  
  
His tears never seized to stop flowing as he watched the car. Clark lifted his right fist and opened it slowly. Inside was the ring with the heart shaped sapphire stone that he gave Linda.  
  
He was holding it so tightly that it made a mark on the palm of his hand.  
  
It ached.  
  
But it could never be as painful, as his heart.  
  
  
  
----The End----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
